Rape me
by Dop
Summary: Lorsque que Harry est séquestré et violé, qui viendra le sauver ? SLASH HPDM
1. Default Chapter

CHAPITRE 1 : Laissez moi !

Harry avait mal à l'arrière de la tête. Doucement et avec difficulté il ouvrit les yeux qui ne distinguèrent que la noirceur l'entourant.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce avec les ténèbres pour seule compagnie. C'est à se moment là qu'il prit conscience de son état.

Il était assis sur le sol de la pièce, adossé contre le mur de pierres froides et ses poignets étaient enchaînés au dessus de sa tête, commençant par lui procurer une douleur aux épaules.

Que c'était-il passé ? Que faisait-il ici ? Harry rechercha dans sa mémoire le déroulement des événements.

Il se promenait dans Londres, rentrant chez lui à pieds après une visite rapide au Ministère de la Magie. Au passage d'une ruelle, qui s'avérait être un précieux raccourci, il avait ressentie une fulgurante douleur à l'arrière de la tête. C'est tout ce dont il se souvenait.

Quelqu'un l'avait assommé et l'avait transporté ici. Mais Harry n'avait vraiment aucune idée concernant l'identité de son agresseur.

Longtemps encore le jeune homme essaya de retourner toutes ses pensées dans sa tête afin de trouver une issue à cette incarcération forcée.

Il essayait désespérément de libérer ses poignets de l'emprise des chaînes, tirant et tournant ses mains dans tous les sens si bien qu'en peu de temps les articulations prisonnières se trouvèrent toutes meurtries et sanguinolentes.

Harry commença à sentir la panique l'envahir. Quelque soit la personne qui l'avait kidnappé, il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture pour se défendre !

Du bruit se fit entendre au bout du couloir. Harry redressa la tête, les sens au aguets. Il entendit une clef tourner dans une serrure, une porte métallique que l'on ouvre et des pas se dirigeant dans sa direction.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Harry se sentit soulevé de terre par des bras puissants. Quelqu'un lui détacha les poignets et le plaqua face au mur.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda t-il

Le silence lui vint en seule réponse.

Harry essaya de se débattre mais plusieurs personnes le maintenaient plus fermement l'obligeant à rester coller contre le mur d'où s'échappait une forte odeur d'humidité et de moisissure.

« Que voulez vous de moi ? » demanda t-il d'une voix emplie de désespoir.

« Toi ! » répondit froidement une voix suivie d'un rire glacial.

Alors, Harry sentie des mains lui desserrer la ceinture, ouvrir son jeans et lui descendre jusqu'aux chevilles.

« Hé mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Laissez moi ! »

A nouveau ce rire froid retenti dans la pièce et des mains virent lui descendre son boxer.

« Je vous en supplie, laissez moi. S'il vous plait, laissez moi ! »

Harry ne cessait de se débattre, se heurtant au mur qui lui faisait face et sentait la poigne de ses bourreaux se faire plus pressante sur son corps.

Des mains audacieuses arrivèrent à se glisser sous sa chemise, lui caressant le dos, alors que sans préambule, le sexe de l'inconnu pénétrait son intimité sans délicatesse.

Harry poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur en sentant son agresseur en lui. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage alors qu'il suppliait ses tortionnaires de le laisser.

Il sentait le sexe faire des vas et viens de plus en plus violents et profonds, le plaquant à chaque poussée un peu plus vers le mur.

Harry avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur lorsque le sexe de l'inconnu frappait à chaque poussée sa prostate.

Les mains toujours sous la chemise de Harry, l'inconnu lui parcourait le dos, le marquant de ses ongles lui griffant la peau, arrachant des gémissements de douleur supplémentaires à sa victime.

Harry ne cherchait même plus à se débatte, il en avait plus la force. Il restait là, le visage collé contre la pierre humide du mur, les bras fermement maintenus par les complices de l'inconnu, à subir le châtiment qu'on lui faisait endurer.

Châtiment. Ce mot résonna avec force dans la tête de Harry. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

L'inconnu marqua, avec une poussée plus violente que les autres, Harry qui a nouveau laissa échapper un cri de douleur alors qu'une nouvelle vague de larmes le submergeait.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui parut une éternité à l'ancien Gryffondor, l'agresseur se retira, lui griffant une dernière fois le dos avant de s'éloigner.

Les complices lâchèrent Harry qui, sans plus aucune force, s'effondra sur le sol. A nouveau, il sentit qu'on lui prenait les poignets et qu'on les enchaînait au mur.

Les journées (qui paraissaient des mois) de Harry étaient rythmées par les pleurs, les viols et l'angoisse de l'arrivée de ses tortionnaires.

De plus en plus affaibli par la maltraitance, le manque de repos et de nourriture, Harry avait perdu tout espoir de sortir de ce cachot vivant. Car oui, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il était séquestré dans un cachot.

Harry avait appris à ses dépends qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher à s'échapper de sa prison. Ses « matons » avaient employé la manière forte pour lui faire comprendre et maintenant, il se laissait faire sans se débattre, en pleurant silencieusement.

Harry fut surpris de constater qu'un corps pouvait pleurer autant et si longtemps.

Assis sur le sol de pierres et toujours enchaîné, il attendait avec appréhension et angoisse l'heure dite ou son violeur allait venir abuser et salir son corps.

Sali ! Harry n'avait jamais eu autant envie de se laver, mais il savait que même la plus longue des douches n'effacerait jamais la souillure que cet homme infâme lui avait faite en violant son intimité.

L'ancien Gryffondor se sentait coupable. Tous étaient de sa faute. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à se débattre et éviter ça ? Pourquoi était-il passé dans cette maudite ruelle ? Pourquoi être allé au Ministère alors que c'était son jour de repos ?

Des bruits de pas l'extirpèrent de ses accusations silencieuses. L'heure dite était arrivée. L'heure où il allé à nouveau être souillé, griffé, frappé.

Comme à chaque fois, il entendit le cliquetis de la clefs dans la serrure, suivit par les crissements de la grille métallique glissant sur son raille permettant l'entrée de ses bourreaux.

Comme à chaque fois, Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les suppliant de le laisser.

Comme à chaque fois, il reçut en réponse à ses supplications un sortilège de Doloris.

Et comme à chaque fois, son corps fût à nouveau sali sous les actions obscènes de l'inconnu.


	2. La Libération

Bonne lecture !!!!!!  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : La Libération  
  
Harry se réveilla l'esprit un peu brumeux. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser où il se trouvait, espérant de tout cœur que cette histoire de cachot n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais à peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il réalisa que c'était bel et bien la réalité, il se trouvait encore et toujours dans cette sombre cellule barricadée.  
  
A la différence des autres fois, il remarqua que ses poignets n'étaient pas enchaînés au mur. Il regarda ses articulations meurtries, cerclées d'un large hématome violacé, et où les chaînes avaient entaillé ses chaires en profondeur, laissant échapper du sang maintenant séché sur ses avant bras nus.  
  
Nu ! Alors seulement il prit conscience qu'il avait été totalement dévêtu et d'un mouvement instinctif, il ramena rapidement ses jambes contre lui pour avoir un minimum de pudeur.  
  
Harry prit également conscience de la faible lumière qui éclairait la pièce, lui donnant un aspect encore plus effrayant. Cette lumière provenait d'une torche suspendue à l'extérieur de la cellule et qui faisait danser les ombres de ses flammes sur les murs.  
  
Il examina attentivement les lieux sinistres qui le tenaient prisonnier et à la merci de ses geôliers.  
  
La pièce (si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça) dans laquelle il se trouvait était de taille et d'hauteur réduite. De grosses pierres vulgairement taillées formaient les murs de cette prison de fortune. Par endroit, de la mousse verdâtre et malodorante, s'accrochait à la pierre, témoignant de l'humidité et de la fraîcheur des locaux.  
  
Harry leva la tête pour apercevoir au dessus de lui un plafond de toile d'araignées, dont occupantes polydactyles, tricotaient de leurs longues pattes des fils de soie épaisses.  
  
Il s'arrêta sur l'unes d'elles qui paraissaient très occupé à torturer une mouche prisonnière de sa toile meurtrière. Elle lui ferait certainement office de repas. Il se surprit a éprouver de la compassion et de la pitié pour la pauvre mouche, qui, en quelques sortes, était comme lui : prisonnière, torturée, condamnée...  
  
Harry reporta alors son attention sur le mur qui faisait face à sa cellule. Un énorme serpent lové sur lui-même dont seule la tête restait dressée, était peint sur le mur où la torche était accrochée. Il dominait de toute sa taille l'immense mur semblant régner sur le cachot comme si c'était son domaine, comme s'il en était le gardien. Harry regarda les yeux de la bête. Une émeraude verte faisait office de pupille au reptile immobile. La peinture avait commencé à s'écailler par endroit, probablement à cause de l'érosion de l'eau suintant de la pierre, laissant des parties du corps reptilien disparate où leur la roche qui servait de support était visible.  
  
Il resta un long moment à fixer la fresque, essayant de la graver dans sa mémoire. Elle avait sur lui un pouvoir hypnotique qu'il n'expliquait pas.  
  
Harry avait très froid et ressentais des douleurs dans tout son corps qu'il examina. De longues balafres sanguinolentes marbraient son corps frêle et pale.  
  
Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et de ses mains tremblotantes se mis à se frictionner les bras dans l'espoir infime de se réchauffer.  
  
Quand ce calvaire allait-il enfin s'achever ? Harry commençait à sérieusement douter de revoir un jour la lumière du soleil. Il se voyait déjà terminer ses jours ici, mort de froid ou des blessures qu'on lui assignait quotidiennement. Il s'imaginait croupir ici parmi les rats et les araignées, entendant le rire démoniaque et glacial de son agresseur se satisfaire de son état pitoyable.  
  
Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans ses bras, sentant les perles salées rouler sur ses joues.  
  
Qu'allait-il devenir ? Est-ce que ses amis se souciaient de lui ? Allaient- ils partir à sa recherche et si oui allaient-ils le retrouver avant que la mort ne vienne le faucher à cette vie cruelle et à cette prison digne de Satan.  
  
Harry s'essuya les joues et releva la tête. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le coin opposé de sa cellule où était posé par terre une écuelle métallique contenant de la nourriture. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu avant ?  
  
Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se rua sur l'assiette en ferraille, engloutissant son contenu sauvagement, la faim le tiraillant depuis trop longtemps.  
  
Il eut la désagréable impression de ressembler à un animal sauvage qu'on exhibe fièrement dans les zoos. Sans pudeur, privé de liberté et attendant férocement l'heure de sa ration journalière. A l'exception prés que dans les zoos on ne brutalise pas les animaux alors que lui...lui....  
  
Comme par magie (ce qui devait certainement être le cas d'ailleurs) la torche éclairant la pièce s'éteignit et des pas retentirent dans le couloir.  
  
Instinctivement, Harry laissa tomber son écuelle et recula dans le fond de sa cellule aussi loin que lui permettait les murs.  
  
Il resserra plus fermement les jambes contre son torse et se couvrit la tête de ses mains, fermant hermétiquement les yeux pour stopper le flot de larmes se répandant sur ses joues.  
  
Harry entendit le rire glacial résonner à ses oreilles et la voix de son maton lui dire :  
  
« Potter, c'est la fin pour toi ! »  
  
( Ho que c'était tentant de m'arrêter ici !!! Mais je ne suis pas sadique ! Enfin pas pour le moment ! Mouhahahahaaaaaaa)  
  
Harry avait mal partout. Chaque centimètre de son corps n'était que douleur et souffrance.  
  
Il sentit quelque chose de désagréable dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge alors qu'une forte envie de boire s'était emparée de lui.  
  
Il essaya péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux mais il semblait que ses paupières étaient de plombs. Alors, il entendit une voix parvenir à ses oreilles.  
  
« Chtttttttttt, Monsieur Potter. Calmez vous. »  
  
Mais trop intrigué, Harry lutta pour enfin réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Un visage pale, encadré pas de longs cheveux graisseux lui faisait face et Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son ancien Maître des potions.  
  
L'homme pris un chiffon blanc qu'il trempa dans un récipient rempli d'eau pour humecter délicatement les lèvres de son ancien élève qui ferma les yeux de contentement. Harry sentit ensuite son professeur lui passer le chiffon mouillé sur le front lui humidifiant les cheveux au passage.  
  
Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voire Rogue se lever et quitter la chambre. Il aurait voulu protester mais n'ayant pas la force de le faire, il regarda impuissant l'homme s'éloigner en direction de la porte de la pièce.  
  
La pièce justement ! Où était il ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir tous les murs blancs et immaculés l'entourer, l'obligeant à cligner des yeux n'étant pas habituer à tant de luminosité.  
  
Alors la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant passer Rogue et une femme vêtue d'une robe blanche semblable aux murs de la pièce.  
  
La femme grassouillette esquiva un large sourire en constatant que Harry était réveillé.  
  
« Bienvenue parmi nous Monsieur Potter ! Vous nous avez fait très peur » déclara t-elle.  
  
Harry aurait bien aimé lui demander ce qui s'était passé mais quelque chose dans sa gorge l'en empêchait  
  
« Nous vous avons placé un tube dans votre bouche qui descend jusque dans vos poumons pour vous aider à respirer » expliqua –elle « Vous ne pouvez pas parler »  
  
Harry reporta alors son attention sur son ancien professeur. L'homme semblait inquiet et plus pâle qu'à son habitude.  
  
L'infirmière, enfin, ce que Harry pensait que c'était, pris une seringue et lui fit glisser lentement l'aiguille dans le bras.  
  
« Ca va vous soulager » expliqua t-elle à nouveau un léger sourire sur le visage  
  
Harry détourna ses yeux et reporta son regard sur Rogue. Celui-ci tendit une main qu'il posa délicatement sur son front  
  
( Oui oui, là aussi c'était tentant mais bon, je vais être sympa cette fois- ci !)  
  
« Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? » demanda une voix féminine  
  
« Oui, il est résistant. Il s'en remettra » répondit la voix d'un garçon.  
  
« Je me demande bien qui peut être si cruel pour faire des quelque chose d'aussi atroce, d'aussi ignoble  
  
- Je ne sais pas mais si je le trouve le lui casse la gueule ! »  
  
Harry ouvrit de petits yeux encore ensommeillés et gémit doucement.  
  
Aussitôt, une tornade brune lui sauta dessus et il entendit la voix du garçon qu'il reconnu pour être Ron lui dire de le lâcher.  
  
« Oh Harry ! On a eu si peur !   
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? demanda t-il heureux de constater qu'on lui avait enlevé cet horrible tube dans la gorge.  
  
- On t'a cherché partout, expliqua Ron. Mais on ne te trouvait pas.  
  
- Pendant une semaine tu as disparu, Harry !  
  
- Et puis un matin on t'a retrouvé allongé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu....tu.... étais...nu et...dans le coma  
  
- Tu as tout de suite était emmené ici, à Ste Mangouste et tu es restais dans le coma 6 jours, compléta la brune  
  
- On est content de te revoir Harry. »  
  
L'ancien Gryffondor les avaient écouté sans les interrompre. De toute façon qu'aurait-il pu dire ??  
  
« Harry, que c'est-il passé ? » demanda à son tour Hermione emportée par la curiosité.  
  
Harry détourna la tête et fixa un nuage au travers de la fenêtre où filtraient de grands rayons de soleil.  
  
« Je ne sais pas »  
  
Harry plissa les yeux pour rechercher dans sa mémoire. Après un court instant tout lui revint en tête et des larmes commencèrent à glisser sur ses joues amincies.  
  
« Il faisait noir. Je ne sais pas qui c'était. Ils y avaient plusieurs personnes. Des hommes. Et....et....ils m'ont... » Un sanglot brisa sa voix alors que les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche.  
  
« Ils m'ont violé » lâcha t-il soudainement en s'effondrant dans les bras de Hermione.  
  
« Et ils....ils...me battaient si j'essayais de me défendre et... Oh Hermione, c'était si horrible... »  
  
La brune passa lascivement une main dans le dos de Harry pour le réconforter  
  
« Ca va aller Harry. C'est fini. Plus personne ne te fera du mal. »  
  
Elle l'obligea alors à se recoucher et Harry aperçu ses propres poignets couvert de bandage. L'image de ceux-ci meurtris et en sang lui revint en tête alors que Hermione le recouvrit des draps comme elle l'aurait fait avec son enfant, maternelle, protectrice.  
  
Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et lui dit  
  
« Il faut que tu te repose. Tu en as besoin »  
  
Du repos, oui Harry en avait besoin. Il était fatigué de tout ça et souhaitait plus que tout que ça ne se soit jamais produit. Il voulait rayer ce passage de sa vie et l'enfuir au plus profond de sa mémoire, là où il ne referait jamais surface. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Son violeur lui avait arraché sa virginité et il garderait à jamais les cicatrices de sa séquestration sur le corps. Des cicatrices qui, à chaque fois qu'il les verrait, lui rappelleront les moments atroces qu'il a vécut. Désormais, il n'aurait plus jamais une sexualité comme n'importe quel garçon de son âge. Les images des abus sexuels dont il avait été la victime lui reviendront sans cesse en mémoire. Il était à jamais bafoué, sali de l'intérieur.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit qu'à peine la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Molly Weasley. Elle semblait également sur le point de fondre en sanglot.  
  
« Harry, mon Chéri, ça va aller maintenant. Tu n'es plus tout seul et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se relayent jours et nuits pour veiller sur toi. Pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien »  
  
Harry songea que ceci expliquait la présente de Rogue à son chevet la dernière fois.  
  
En temps normal, il n'aurait pas supporté cette attention qu'on lui prodiguait, la jugeant trop excessive. Mais là, il était profondément rassurer de ne pas se savoir seul. Jamais il ne voulait revivre son expérience du cachot. Ce cachot si sombre, peint de cette fresque où un serpent paisible semblait guetter et dominer les lieux. Jamais !  
  
« On a également pensé qu'à ton retour chez toi, quelqu'un devrait peut- être rester avec toi pendant un petit moment. Histoire de ne pas te laisser seul et de te laisser reprendre tes marques. Tonks c'est proposé si tu veux. Je crois que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux non ? »  
  
Harry ne prit pas la peine de réponde. Du moment où cette personne n'était pas son maton à la voix glaciale, il s'en fichait éperdument.  
  
Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se reposer et oublier.  
  
Oufffffffff ! j'ai fini de le taper !!! j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai pas !  
  
Bon j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire celui-ci. C'est disons un chapitre intermédiaire dans lequel il se passe pas trop grand-chose mais qui est tout de même necessaire !  
  
Je vais essayer de mettre en ligne un chapitre de cette fic tout les mercredi ! Sous réserve que je ne fasse pas trop d'heures supp au bureau ! hum hum Bon alors, ce chapitre vous en pensez quoi vous ???? bien ou pas ?? Dois-je de suite arrêter ma carrière d'auteur de fic ????  
  
Il me reste à répondre au reviews que j'ai reçu !!! Je vous remercie pour ceux qui m'en ont posté !!! Ca m'a motivé à fond d'autant plus que « Rape me » est ma toute première fic ! dont j'appréhendais un peu beaucoup vos réactions.  
  
Alors les RAR :  
  
Lullule : Salut ma belle ! Je te remercie pour ta review, tes conseils et ton aide ! C'est grâce à toi que cette fic est en ligne, donc elle est plus particulièrement dédiée à toi ! Je te promets de faire plus attention à mes phrases et au temps que j'emploierai dorénavant. Non, mais tu ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher aussi facilement le nom de la personne qui ose s'en prendre de la sorte à Harry !!! Oh la curieuse ! (lol c'est moi qui ose dire ça ! lol). J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. Merci encore pour tout. Gros bisoux !  
  
Lira sama : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!! j'espère que 2 jours après avoir reçu ta review ça n'a pas été trop long !!!! lol à bientôt   
  
Onarluca : (ou Artémis je sais pas trop) en tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu trouvera la suite tout aussi intéressante que le premier chapitre (ce qui n'est pas mon cas) mais j'ai tendance à avoir un esprit assez négative sur ce que j'écrit donc... lol ! bisoux à bientôt  
  
Kushuma : loll je t'ai coupé le souffle ou tu ne sais plus quoi dire à la suite de la lecture du chap 1 ??? ! lolll merci tout plein !! et à la semaine prochaine  
  
Angelinadelacour : (lol angy c'est aussi mon surnom !! ) Oui en effet c'est un fic assez sombre mais je n'arrive qu'à me sentir l'aise dans l'écriture uniquement avec ce genre de fic. Ici Harry a 20 ans (soit l'âge de l'auteur) ! Pour l'arrivée de Dray il te faudra patienter encore un peu ! mais juste un ti peu !!! lol Merci pour ta review ! Bizz  
  
Odiss : La suite la voilà !!!! lol tu auras normalement le chap 3 en ligne mercredi prochain ! Moi no plus je n'aimerai pas être à sa place mais comme je suis l'auteur j'ai le droit d'en faire ce que je veux de mon Ryry d'amour ! lollll je ne suis pas sadique ! c'est pas vrai ! Merci  
  
Soal : héhé non tu vois ce n'est pas Dray qui arrive en vaillant sauveur !!! Mais pour ton hypothèse que c'est lui qui prend Ryry ... hum je ne dirai rien !! Faudra lire la suite !!! lolll ! en tout cas merci pour la review  
  
Geneviève Black : ouffffff voilà enfin la suite de posté !! Je t'ai pas trop fait attendre ??? Oui c'est vrai que Harry pleure pas mal ! surtout dans mes fics !!! Merci pour la review sympa 


	3. La Surprise

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !!!  
  
Chapitre 3 : La Surprise  
  
Cela faisait une semaine que Harry était sortit de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste et que Tonks avait pris possession de la chambre d'ami de son appartement.  
  
Harry s'efforçait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de ne plus penser aux épreuves qu'ils avait enduré dans le cachot mais certaines images ou odeurs lui revenaient régulièrement en mémoire, le démoralisant et le rendant plus réservé qu'à son habitude.  
  
Tonks était d'une aide précieuse pour lui. Il se sentait en sécurité et loin de la solitude qu'il avait jadis aimée. Elle le remuait et l'extirpait de la torpeur dans laquelle il se morfondait. De temps en temps, elle arrivait à lui décrocher un rire et à chaque fois s'empressait d'aller mettre un petit bâton supplémentaire sur la feuille suspendue à la porte du frigo. Chaque bâton correspondant à un éclat de rire de la part du jeune sorcier, elle avait fait le parie d'en obtenir 50 avant son départ. Ce qui, selon le principal concerné, serait un exploit !  
  
Tous les jours Harry avait la surprise de découvrir sa colocataire avec un style à chaque fois différent, ce qui l'amusait assez. Mais il se retenait bien de le dire à la jeune femme craignant qu'elle en profite pour le taquiner davantage.  
  
Bercé paisiblement par les bras de Morphée, Harry fut réveillé par il ne savait quoi qui venait de lui tomber dessus et par un hurlement comparable à un son de cors de chasse ! Il mit quelques secondes pour comprendre que ce n'était rien d'autre que Tonks qui venait de lui sauter dessus et qui entreprenait de le chatouiller en lui criant dans les oreilles pour le décourager à se rendormir !  
  
« Allez Marmottes ! Réveilles-toi ! »  
  
Harry rigolait tellement sous la torture des chatouillis de Tonks qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débattre.  
  
« ARGHHHHHHHH !!! Arrête !! Je me rends ! Mouhahahahaaaaaa »  
  
Mais Tonks n'était pas vraiment d'avis à le laisser comme ça et faisant la sourde d'oreille, repris de plus fort son supplice qu'elle avait baptisé Le- plus-doux-reveil-du-monde !  
  
Harry attrapa à la volée un t-shirt blanc qui traînait près de son lit et le brandis en l'air en le remuant dans tous les sens  
  
« MOUHAAHAAAA ! Drapeau blanc ! Je me rends ! Tu as gagné je me lève !   
  
- Alors dépêche toi d'aller te laver pendant que je prépare le p'tit dej !  
  
- Ok mais si tu reste assise sur moi je vais pas pouvoir aller bien loin ! »  
  
Tonks qui était installée sur lui se leva permettant au jeune homme de prendre ses affaires propres et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.  
  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui et enleva la longue chemise lui tenant lieu de pyjama. Il se rapprocha du miroir et, comme tous les jours, observa le reflet que lui renvoyait la glace.  
  
Son corps était pale et maigre, marquait par de nombreuses cicatrices apparentes et plus foncées. Il fit une grimace de dégoût devant son image et entra dans la cabine de douche émaillée.  
  
Comme à son habitude depuis son retour de Ste Mangouste, il régla l'eau de façon à ce qu'elle soit très chaude, comme pour se décontaminer d'éventuelles bactéries. Puis à l'aide d'un gant de toilette abondamment savonné, il entreprit de se laver chaque centimètre carré de son corps frêle en appuyant fortement comme pour enlever une tache particulièrement difficile.  
  
Après un bon quart d'heur sous la douche, il coupa l'arrivée d'eau, se ressuya et observa à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir lui faisant face. Il se sentait toujours aussi sal malgré sa peau rougit par la chaleur de la douche et le frottement intensif du gant de toilette.  
  
Il enfila son pantalon et sa chemise noire avant de sortir alléché par l'odeur se répandant dans l'appartement. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il découvrit Tonks grandement occupée devant les fourneaux. Ce jour là, elle portait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés parsemés de fines mèches rouges vives. Elle les avait remonté et les avait attaché en un chignon élégant d'où s'échappaient quelques petites mèches bouclées et Harry pensa que s'il n'aurait pas été homosexuel, il aurait très bien pu succomber au charme de la jeune femme ravissante.  
  
« Hum, ça sent bon ! Qu'est ce que tu as préparé ? » Demanda t-il rompant le silence.  
  
La jeune femme se retourna et lui adressa un grand sourire  
  
« Si Monsieur Potter veux bien se donner la peine de passer à table, je lui ai préparé du pain perdu façon Grand-Mère Tonks ! Tu vas voire c'est un régale »  
  
Harry émit un petit rire et aussitôt Tonks ajouta un nouveau bâton sur la feuille aimantée sur le frigo.  
  
Sans mot dire, Harry s'installa à la table et dégusta le savoureux pain perdu que lui servait Tonks. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'en effet, c'était un pur régale et les petits plats de la jeune femme allaient lui manquer lorsque viendrait le moment de son départ, c'est-à-dire le soir même...  
  
« Alors, tu es prêts pour reprendre le boulot demain ? » lui demanda t-elle extirpant Harry de ses pensées et le ramenant à une réalité plus brute.  
  
Le jeune sorcier leva la tête vers elle et lui fit un signe d'approbation. Il regrettait qu'elle aborde ce sujet car au fond de lui, Harry savait très bien qu'il n'était pas encore près à affronter le regard des autres. Ses souvenirs de son enlèvement l'avaient presque rendu agoraphobe. Paradoxalement, il ne supportait pas non plus de rester seul. Il avait un besoin incessant d'être entouré de quelqu'un et en même temps, il ne voulait voire personne. Difficile à gérer une telle ressentiment.  
  
« J'ai entendu dire que Joufflux voulait pérenniser un nouveau poste dans ton département afin que tu ne sois plus tout seul et pour soulager ta charge de travail ? »  
  
Joufflux était le nouveau Ministre de la magie depuis l'assassinat de Fudge par Voldemort avant que Harry lui-même ne tue ce Lord ténébreux. Que Joufflux veulent pérenniser un autre poste ça il le concevait très bien, mais ce n'était certainement pas par soucis du confort personnel et inquiétude de la charge de travail de Harry ! Les deux hommes se détestaient mutuellement et Joufflux ne perdait jamais une occasion de redescendre ou d'accablé de travail l'ancien Gryffondor obligé de supporter insulte et sarcasme s'il souhaitait conserver son emploi.  
  
A sa sortie de poudlard, Harry avait exercé pendant un an la profession d'Aurore au coté de Tonks mais des événements assez choquant l'avait dissuadé de continuer et il avait demandé sa mutation dans un autre service du Ministère. Joufflux avait jubilé et l'avait positionné en temps qu'agent de bureau dans le passionnant Département de coordination intermoldu ! Harry n'avait pas bronché et accepter le poste proposé malgré les mises en gardes et les recommandations de ses amis qui voulaient l'en empêcher.Il se rendit très vite compte du pourquoi ! Il était le subordonné direct de Joufflux et celui-ci ne le ménageait pas, passant ses nerfs sur lui et ne lésinant pas sur les coups de gueules et les exhortations d'insultes. Mais Harry avait appris à vivre avec et il préférait encore ça que de retourner au département des Aurores pour avoir un jour à revivre ce qui avait motivé sa mutation. (NDA : patience vous saurait de quoi il s'agit dans les prochains chap !! Niark Niark)  
  
« Oui, j'ai aussi entendu dire » répondit Harry en dirigeant son regard vers la fenêtre où un papillon était virevoltait devant la vitre translucide.  
  
« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'a fait lever aux aurores ? » demanda le garçon pour changer de conversation  
  
« Premièrement parce que je repars ce soir et que vu l'état désastreux de l'appartement, il est hors de question que je parte en laissant un tel chantier !! Donc on va ranger tous ça ! »  
  
Harry regarda son appartement et constata qu'en effet c'était un réel foutoir ! Les fringues traînaient un peu partout dans sa chambre, la table basse du salon était prête à s'écrouler sur les magazines et les livres qu'elle supportait, la salle de bain était tout aussi désordonnée et la paniette de linge vomissait littéralement de vêtements en attente de lavage.  
  
Il haussa un sourcil et regarda Tonks  
  
« Et ???? Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas que la séance de ménage »  
  
« Non. En fait j'avais pensé que l'on pourrait allé se balader au chemin de Traverse ensemble cette après midi !  
  
- Oh non, tu sais j'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir, prétexta le jeune homme  
  
- Bah c'est dommage pour toi, parce que moi je veux sortir alors tu vas m'accompagner !  
  
- tu n'es pas assez grande pour y aller toute seule ?? Il te faut un garde chiourme ?  
  
- Non mais il est hors de question que je te laisse encore une seule après midi à te lamenter sur ton sort alors de gré ou de force tu vas venir avec moi !!! Ca va te faire du bien Harry  
  
- Ah oué ??? Qu'est ce que tu en sais de ce que ça va me faire ???? Ca va plus me faire chier que tu bien si tu veux savoir !  
  
-Ca je veux pas le savoir !!! Tu viens point barre ! »  
  
Harry la transperça de ses jades étincelantes et se leva pour débarrasser la table ! Hors de question qu'il sorte d'ici ! Il faisait ce qu'il voulait d'abord !  
  
¤# ¤# ¤# ¤#  
  
Harry se trouvait avec Tonks sur le chemin de travers. Il avait finalement accepté de s'y rendre plus pour éviter une crise de hurlement de la jeune (et redoutable) femme que pour son plaisir personnel.  
  
Assis à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, ils dégustaient une succulente crème glacée en critiquant la vitrine délaissée de l'apothicaire sur le trottoir d'en face.  
  
Harry était obligé d'admettre que respirer de l'air frais lui faisait un grand bien. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas sortie de chez lui et qu'il n'avait pas sentie la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa peau.  
  
Quelque fois, il se sentait gêné par le regard que les autres sorciers laissaient glisser sur lui. Des regards curieux, compatissant, de pitié ou d'admiration le mettant mal à l'aise.  
  
« ....dit de ça ? »  
  
Harry sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de Tonks et il réalisa qu'il s'était perdu une fois de plus dans ses pensées et qu'il n'avait pas entendu un traître mot de ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire. Elle s'en rendit compte, lui sourit et répéta sa phrase.  
  
« Je te disais de regarder là-bas !!! Il y a un de tes amis je crois » avait t'elle dit en lui montrant un jeune homme du même âge de Harry qui se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas non chaland.  
  
Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la tête blonde du garçon qui s'avérait être Drago Malefoy, un oiseau de mauvais augure dont l'arrivée à plus de 5OO mètres de Harry était annonciateur de sérieux ennuis !  
  
Harry le regarda s'approcher sans le quitter des yeux, priant intérieurement pour qu'il passe devant lui sans faire de remarque mais il s'avèrera que c'était trop demander car Malefoy s'arrêta face à Harry qu'il dominait de toute sa hauteur.  
  
« Tiens tiens tiens ! Potter le retour. On ne te voit pas souvent au Ministère ces derniers temps ! »  
  
Harry sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, les colorant d'un rouge prononcé. Il sera les poings sur ses genoux et serra les dents pour lui répondre  
  
« Ca ne te regarde pas à ce que je sache !  
  
-Détrompe toi ! Ca me regarde plus que tu ne crois  
  
- Oh ! Et depuis quand les affaire du département Intermoldu te concerne ? Toi le modèle parfait de sang pur ? »  
  
Malefoy leva un sourcils et plissa le front puis lui adressa un sourire mauvais  
  
«Ah, je vois que tu n'as pas encore reçu le hibou de Joufflux ! Je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise alors »  
  
Harry le regardait fixement avec un profond dégoût et une pointe d'étonnement  
  
« Alors a bientôt Potter ! A très bientôt.... »  
  
Puis le blond tourna les talons en lança à la volée un regard assassine à Tonks qui n'avais pas bronché, préférant sans doute laisser les garçons se débrouiller entre eux.  
  
Perplexe, Harry se tourna vers elle à son tour  
  
« Pourquoi il me dit ça lui ? Puis qu'est ce que c'est encore que sa surprise foireuse ? »  
  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui  
  
« Bon Harry, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Je dois récupérer mes affaires chez toi et j'ai un détour à faire chez les Weasley avant de rentrer chez moi. »  
  
Harry le leva pendant que Tonks payait les crèmes glacées. Il regarda au loin la silhouette de Malefoy qui s'éloignait dans la grande avenue du Chemin de Traverse. Qu'est ce qu'il mijotait encore pour lui pourrir la vie un peu plus ???  
  
L'ancien Gryffondor soupira et suivit Tonks en arrachant son regard de la tête blonde qui finie par se confondre parmi la foule.  
  
¤# ¤# ¤# ¤#  
  
Allongé sur son lit, Harry soupirait d'ennuie. Tonks venait de partir il y avait à peine deux heures et son absence laissait un grand vide incomblé dont Harry avait du mal à s'habitué. Pourtant, avant il n'avait jamais remarqué que la solitude était si dérangeante par son silence. Avant...  
  
Au comble de l'ennuie, il alla cherche un vieux dossier de travail qu'il avait gardé avec lui pour pouvoir bosser dessus mais auquel il n'avait jamais eu le courage de s'attaqué depuis son retour de l'hôpital. C'était peut être le moment idéal pour le clore enfin.  
  
De bonne fois, il s'installa à la table du salon et ouvrit le dossier qu'il parcourut du regard sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'il lisait. Au bout de la vingtième lecture de la même ligne, il referma le dossier en le faisant claquer. Apparemment, son cerveau n'était pas décidé à traiter les liaisons interministérielles !!!!!  
  
En fait Harry appréhendait plus que tout sa reprise de fonctions au travail dès le lendemain matin. Il s'imaginait arrivant dans son bureau, trouvant une pile de dossiers s'entassant les uns sur les autres formant des colonnes impressionnantes menaçant de s'effondrer à chaque instant. Il voyait déjà Joufflux débarquer dans la pièce avec son habituelle costume jaune pisseux, lui éructant en pleine face qu'il n'était un « profond débile congénital et qu'il ne comprenait même pas qu'un tel abruti puisse être capable de quoi que ce soit ! ».  
  
'Ce n'est pas bien grave' se dit le jeune homme 'j'ai déjà eu des insultes plus vexantes de la part de Rogue'  
  
Alors, un petit bruit de grattement se fit entendre et Harry regarda par la fenêtre où il découvrit un impressionnant hibou grand duc qui grattait la vite de ses pattes griffues.  
  
Harry se précipita pour lui ouvrir le carreau duquel le volatil s'engouffra dans la pièce et se posa sur le canapé en cuire noir. Harry s'approcha de lui et l'oiseau lui tendit la patte à laquelle un parchemin cacheté était attaché à l'aide d'un ruban rouge.  
  
Harry congratula le hibou qui ébouriffa les plumes et qui repartie par là où il était entré, c'est-à-dire la fenêtre du salon !  
  
La lettre d'aspect officielle portait le sceau du Ministère de la magie et Harry s'empressa d'aller la lire.  
  
Le parchemin lui glissa alors des mains et il gardait les yeux sur le plancher ! Ca n'était pas possible, on ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !!! Par à lui ! Non il devait avoir mal lu !  
  
Il se pencha rapidement et lu une seconde fois la lettre pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur !  
  
Alors, comme lors de la première lecture, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une phrase qu'il retourna dans tous les sens pour en comprendre le message. De colère, il déchira la lettre et jeta les confettis sur le sol dans un cri rageur.  
  
Dans sa tête, les mots de la lettre était imprimés et il revoyait sans cesse cette phrase à l'écriture droite et fine : « Veuillez prendre notre, de la prise des fonctions dès demain matin de votre nouvel assistant : Monsieur Drago Malefoy »  
  
¤# ¤# ¤# ¤#  
  
Bon, voilà ! Encore un chapitre en ligne et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai bien failli ne pas updater aujourd'hui tellement je suis claquée !! Comme je n'aime pas vraiment attendre la suite d'une fic qui n'arrive pas, je me suis dis que ça devait être pareil pour vous...d'où l'extrême motivation dont j'ai dû faire preuve pour la faire paraître en temps et en heure.  
  
Pour les admiratrices de Dray, ne me tuez pas !!!! Je sais que son apparition est de courte durée dans ce chap. mais je promets qu'il sera plus présent dans la suite de la fic !!  
  
Sinon, la question cruciale et obligatoire : Avez-vous aimé ???? Si vous un review ferai plaisir Sinon, une review aussi serai pas mal ! « Ceux qui me critique me montrent mes erreurs, ce sont forcément mes amis » disait Benjamin Francklein  
  
Bon allez, je passe sans plus tarder aux RAR :  
  
Fliflou : Pervers ???? oui, je le conçois entierement et j'assure tous ce que j'écris ! lolllllllll Mais je ne suis pas « une grande autaurine » !!! lol merci pour la review  
  
Odiss : Oui je sais que je suis tyrannique !! hé tu as vu ca continue encore et encore, c'est que le début d'accord d'accord !!! lol J'espère que ce chap ne t'a pas déçu. Bisouss  
  
Miniluce : Miciiiiiii tout plein pour tes compliments et ta review super sympa !!  
  
Ukanamo : merci pour ta review !!! J'espère ne pas te décevoir  
  
Soal : Tout d'abord un énorme merci pour ta longue review !!!!! Pour les lignes séparatrices il y a un prob que je ne comprends pas !!! C'est que quand je tape mon chap je les mets mais quand j'update elles ne paraissent pas ! Ce qui est gênant pour moi et également pour vous ! J'espère que cette fois elles seront bien présentes. Pourquoi le violeur libère Harry ???? hum tu me parait bien curieuse ! tu le seras prochainement ! Pour les review j'ai accepté les anonymes. Avant je ne l'avais pas fait car je ne savais pas comment faire !! lol je suis novice et « Rape me » est ma toute première fiction. Bisouss  
  
Kushuma : J'espère que cet chap t'as parut tout aussi WOW que le précèdent !! lol moi je l'ai préféré quand même ! Merciiiiiiiiiii  
  
Onarluca Artemis ! (je sais toujours quel nom je dois mettre alors je met toujours les 2 !) Héhé je te remercie pour cet review et j'en profite aussi pour te remercie de celle qui tu as mise pour « Happy Birthday Harry ». C'est super sympa ! Bisous et à mercredi prochain  
  
Lululle : Biensure qu'elle t'es dédiée cette fic vu que c'est toi qui m'a initié au SLASH ! lolll Ah oui . ??? Dray ??? hummm hummm bon allez non je ne dirai rien !!!! tu verras pas la suite !!! Je vais faire comme une de tes revieweuse : je met la suite de Rape me que tu met la suite de Débrouille toi !! et toc ! non ne plaisante ma belle ! ! En tout cas j'espère que ca t'as plus aussi comme chap ! C'est moins tortionnaire et tyrannique que les autres ! (merci pour Harry !) Gros bisousssssssss et à bientôt  
  
Chanelle : héhé alors tu as réussi a te libérer pour lire la suite ???? lolll ! Bon, comment tu trouves ce chap ??? Tiens tu c'est pas quoi ? j'ai Mystik (de MMHP) qui m'a reviewé sur une autre fic !! Trop contente j'étais ! lolll ! Bisous la miss 


	4. Les Meilleurs Ennemis

Bonne lecture à vous tous chères lectrices ! Ames sensibles s'abstenir ou lire ce chap près de la cuvette des toilettes ! Ça vous évitera de ramasser après....  
  
Chapitre 4 : Les Meilleurs Ennemis  
  
Harry était arrivé au Ministère avec une bonne heure d'avance histoire d'avoir le temps de faire un peu de rangement avant l'arrivée de Malefoy.  
  
L'ancien Gryffondor ne s'était pas trompé en imaginant son bureau près à s'écrouler sous les piles de dossiers. En effet, le meuble était à peine visible tellement le travail en attente s'empilait sur le plan de travail ne laissant qu'un endroit libre : l'ordinateur ! Au dessus du bureau, une cinquantaine d'avions en papier faisaient claquer leurs ailes dans l'attente impatiente que leur destinataire ne s'occupe d'eux.  
  
Mais Harry fut encore plus surpris de constater la présence d'un autre bureau dans la pièce ! Ainsi il allait devoir partager à longueur de journée la même pièce que son ennemi ! Le cauchemar !  
  
Poussant un soupir, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et regarda décourager les dossiers et le courrier qui l'attendait. S'il souhaitait remettre de l'ordre avant que son nouveau collègue n'arrive, il lui fallait commencer sans plus tarder.  
  
Il prit une immense pile de dossiers qu'il posa au sol pour libérer un peu de place lui permettant d'écrire sur son bureau.  
  
Il commença à attraper les avions en papier les uns après les autres. Il lut le message qu'ils contenaient, griffonna brièvement une réponse au dos et les réexpédia immédiatement à leur émetteur. Sans le bruit incessant des feuilles de papier froissé des avions qui claquaient au dessus de lui, Harry se sentait moins stressé.  
  
Il commençait à éplucher un dossier quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit laissant entrer le jeune homme blond qu'Harry avait croisé la veille.  
  
« Salut Potter !  
  
- Malefoy ! Tu es en avance !  
  
- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois ! »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas mais le foudroya du regard  
  
« Ton bureau est là-bas, je finis ça et je m'occupe de ton cas.  
  
- Oh mais prends tout ton temps Potter... »  
  
Puis le blond alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et posa avec désinvolture et provocation ses pieds chaussés sur le bureau vide et flambant neuf.  
  
Harry se força à se concentrer sur son dossier afin de le boucler au plus vite. Mais il sentait le regard de Malefoy le dardait, ce qui le rendait nerveux, l'empêchant de se concentrer entièrement sur ce qu'il s'efforçait d'achever. N'y tenant plus, il releva la tête et s'adressa au blond  
  
« Au lieu de me mater comme ça, allume ton ordinateur, tu en auras besoin  
  
- Comme si je savais comment ça fonctionne... »  
  
Harry n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles ! Cet idiot venait travailler dans un département moldu et il ne savait même pas comment allumer un pc ??? Mais il y a de quoi halluciner !  
  
De colère il se leva et se dirigea précipitamment vers l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau de Malefoy  
  
« Oh que c'est dure d'appuyer sur le petit bouton Power ici !!! Regarde, c'est magique ça s'allume  
  
- Vas y Potter, continu comme ça et je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser toi et moi !  
  
- Mais dis moi Malefoy, qu'est ce qu'un Sang-Pur comme toi peut bien fabriquer dans un département comme celui-ci ?  
  
- Euh.... Je ne sais pas trop ! Emmerder un jeune binoclard peut-être !  
  
- Ha Oué ???? Bah il ne fallait vraiment pas te sentir obligé ! Joufflux s'en changeait déjà !  
  
- Oh mais je me fou de Joufflux, Potter ! Le seul que je veux ici, c'est toi ! »  
  
Harry le transperça de ses yeux verts étincelants et le blond ne détourna pas son regard, déterminé à faire plier l'ancien Gryffondor en premier. Finalement Harry rompu le contact visuel en allant à son bureau chercher un dossier qu'il posa en le claquant sur le bureau de son homologue.  
  
« Tiens vu que tu es si malin, démerde toi avec ça !  
  
- Oué et est ce trop te demander de me dire ce que je dois compter faire avec ça ?  
  
- Tu dois faire un rapport sur ce mec paranoïaque pour Michigan du Département des Usages abusifs de la magie. Bien sure, il faut le rendre ...dactylographié » répondit Harry non sans sourire sadiquement au blond  
  
Puis il retourna à son propre bureau où un nouveau dossier l'attendait également. Il ferma les yeux et soupira silencieusement avant d'ouvrir la pochette sur laquelle était écrit en capitale d'imprimerie « Prisonnier échappé d'Azkaban»  
  
Harry se dit que ce dossier allait peut-être être plus intéressant que tout ceux qu'il avait vu passer au département réuni !  
  
Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Malefoy. Son collègue était consciencieusement plongé dans son travail, à prendre des notes et pianotant quelque fois sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.  
  
Harry réprima un sourire en voyant la difficulté qu'avait son collègue à trouver les touches sur le pavé alpha numérique.  
  
Puis il retourna à son propre dossier qu'il ouvrit pour découvrir le nom de ce sorcier évadé d'Azkaban. Harry laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et manqua de s'étouffer en découvrant de qui il s'agissait : Monsieur Lucius Malefoy ! Ni plus ni moins que le père de son collègue et le bras droit de feu Voldemort !  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ? A voire ta tronche on dirait que tu a vu un fantôme »  
  
'Oui justement ! je viens d'en voire un' pensa t'il  
  
« Rien Malefoy, juste...juste...un courrier qui a du retard  
  
- Bah oui c'est ça que de se barrer pendant 6 semaines en vacances  
  
- Ta gueule connard ! Je n'ai pas sollicité ta présence et je ne sollicite pas tes commentaires ! C'est clair ? »  
  
Le blond fit mine de ne pas entendre et recommença à partir à la chasse aux touches de clavier.  
  
Harry regarda à nouveau le nom qui était instruit sur la feuille blanche. Lucius Malefoy ! Une chose était certaine, il ne fallait surtout pas que Drago soit au courrant de son évasion ! A l'heure qu'il était, il devait savoir que c'est nul autre d'autre que son fils en personne qui a permis sa capture et son enfermement à la prison des sorciers ! De quoi mettre au point de très lourdes représailles !  
  
Harry se souvenait très bien le jour de l'arrestation de Lucius. Ca avait été une journée sombre pour tout le monde. Pour les Malefoy plus que les autres. Voldemort avait été vaincu par Harry lui-même pas plus tôt que la veille et les Aurors traquaient sans relâche ses fidèles encore libres. A cette sombre époque, Harry travaillait encore au département des Aurors. C'était juste avant sa demande de mutation...  
  
On lui avait demandé ainsi qu'à Tonks d'aller inspecter les lieux du Manoir Malefoy et ce qu'il y découvrit n'était autre que le jardin de l'horreur.  
  
Dès qu'ils eurent ouvert la porte, une odeur suffocante de brûlé leur était montée aux narines, s'intensifiant à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la maison froide. En ouvrant la porte du grand salon, l'odeur fut accompagnée par les images les plus atroces qu'il avait été donner de voire à Harry.  
  
Narcissia Malefoy gisait de tout son long que le sol de marbre gris de la pièce imposante. L'ancien Gryffondor avait été dans l'incapacité de la reconnaître immédiatement tellement le corps sur le sol était informe.  
  
Il s'agissait en fait d'un ensemble de chaires carbonisées et de tissus brûlés, collés aux lambeaux de peau se détachant du restant de corps calciné. Harry s'était approché d'avantage pour identifier la victime qui n'avait plus de cheveux et dont le visage ressemblait à un masque en latex qui aurait fondu, révélant pas endroit les os noircis rongés par les flammes. L'odeur de chaires brûlées du corps d'où s'échappaient encore quelques volutes de fumée lui donnait la nausée. Il aperçut un objet qui le frappa alors et se pencha pour le prendre dans ses mains. Il considéra quelques instants le pendentif en argent noirci et tendit la main pour le saisir. Quant ses doigts se refermèrent sur la médaille l'attirant vers lui, Harry fut horrifié de constater un long lambeau de chaire noirâtre collé à la plaque se détacher de la poitrine de ce qui fut jadis une femme. Harry lâcha la médaille précipitamment et se recula et ne puit s'empêcher de vomir devant ce spectacle immonde.  
  
Alors seulement il entendit la voix de Tonks l'appeler et il constata que la jeune femme était penchée sur un autre corps. Harry aperçut la tête blonde de Drago posée sur le sol où il était étendu à plat ventre. Il s'était avancé doucement, craignant que Tonks lui annonce le décès du jeune homme mais elle s'était contentée de sourire lui disant qu'il fallait le conduire d'urgence à Ste Mangouste.  
  
Harry n'avait pas su s'expliquer pourquoi il s'était senti si soulagé de le savoir vivant ! Probablement qu'il s'était attaché malgré lui à ce garçon antipathique.  
  
Il appris par la suite que c'est lorsqu'il était chez les Malefoy que Lucius avait été arrêté par Maugrey alors qu'il essayer de quitter le pays. Le Mangemort avait avoué le meurtre horrible de sa femme et avait dit ne rien regretter. Il avait affirmé qu'un jour prochain le même sort attendrait son fils qui l'avait trahie et déshonorait.  
  
Depuis la perte de sa mère et l'enfermement de son père, Drago avait trouvait refuge auprès de son ancien professeur des potions, le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci l'hébergé et Harry pensait que c'était une réelle chance pour lui vu les conditions actuelles et les dangers qu'il risquait. Au moins, Rogue pourrait le protéger.  
  
« Oh Potter ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te cause ? »  
  
Harry ferma brusquement le dossier et le rangea au fin fond de son tiroir, à l'abrie du regard de son collègue  
  
« Pour être franc non, je ne t'écoute pas quand tu parle !   
  
- Oué bah tu ferais mieux parce que il n'y a un message urgent de Joufflux qui vient d'arriver et il demande expressément que tu lui transmettes dans 3 jours au plus tard le rapport sur le congrès Intermoldu   
  
- Trois jours ?? Mais il est fou ! Je n'aurai jamais fini !  
  
- On a qu'à le faire ensemble non ??? »  
  
Harry parut quelque peut déconcerté par la proposition et soupçonnait un coup foireux par derrière  
  
« Tu veux m'aider à faire ça ???? Pourquoi ? On va encore pas cessez de s'engueuler !  
  
- Non je ne veux pas t'aider ! Mais si on ne lui donne pas son maudit rapport dans 3 jours je me ferai autant engueuler que toi et je n'en ai pas envie !!! En plus, ça pourrait être un bon moyen de te prouver que tu me connais mal et que je peux être capable de pleins de grandes choses ! Pourquoi pas même devenir ton ami ! »  
  
Harry resta les yeux scotcher sur le blond ne sachant plus quoi dire ou quoi faire !  
  
« Bon alors Potter, on s'y met ou pas à ce rapport ? » !  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Hé voilà !!! Encore un chapitre de fini et contrairement au autres je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à le taper ( mais tout plein pour l'écrire )!!! Normal je l'ai fait au bureau ! Mais CHUTTTTTTTTTTT si ma patronne viens à l'apprendre c'est elle qui me brûlerai vive !  
  
Alors, comment l'avait vous trouvé ??? Sadique ???? dégeu ???? pourri ????  
  
J'attends votre avis avec impatience par le biais des reviews !!  
  
Je m'excuse aussi d'avoir updater plus tôt que prévue (hé oui c'est mardi aujourd'hui) mais je n'aurai pas pu le faire demain alors ....  
  
En plus, je tenais à vous faire part que pendant le mois de juillet et août, je risque d'avoir des problèmes d'updatage avec les vacances ! Je ne pourrais certainement pas être dans la mesure de publier toutes les semaines mais je vous promets de ne pas trop vous faire attendre tout de même !  
  
Bon allez encore un peu de motivation pour les RAR !  
  
Lullule : Bon celui-là j'en ai galéré pour l'écrire mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'il te plaira !!! loll ! Tu le liras certainement à ton retour vu que tu pas pour une semaine. En tout cas merci pour ta précédente review ! Je t'adoreeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh  
  
Chanelle : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce new chap est à la hauteur de ta libération de 5 minutes pour le lire !!!! loll ! Bisoux ma belle  
  
Artémis : Kikoo !!!!!! Merci pour le super compliment pour le précédent chapitre ! Du courage ??? Oui il va m'en falloir pour la suite ! ouiiiilllleeee   
  
Merawen : D'abord merci pour la longue review !! j'adoreeeeee ! Bon tu me parais bien curieuse pour vouloir savoir si c'est Drago ou non qui est le maton de Harry. Mais je me suis promise de garder le secret jusqu'à la fin et je le ferai ! lolll ! Comment vais-je arriver au slash ??? olaaaa si je le savais.... Héhé ! Bisous et encore merci pour ta review  
  
Soal : Tu me fais un très gros compliment en disant que j'arrive à refaire le caractère des personnages. Pour Harry ce n'est pas difficile vu qu'il a le même caractère que moi ! Le personnage qui me donne le plus de fil à retordre c'est Drago !! J'ai énormément de mal de me remettre à sa place ! Je me pose toujours la question « comment un Malefoy réagirait à ça ! » A toi de me dire si j'ai réussi à cerner le personnage. Pour ce qui est de l'intrigue c'est fait pour !!!! lolll pour que je conserve mes précieuses lectrices ! Merci et gros bisoux ! A bientôt  
  
Minerve : Hééééé oui je sais je suis sadique de les faire bosser ensemble et le pire c'est que j'adore ça !! bisoux  
  
Kushuma : Alorsssssssssssss, il est comment ce chapitre ???? Wow ??? J'ai trop galéré pour le faire ! pfouuuuuuu s'essuie le front d'un revers de manche En tout cas à la semaine prochaine. Bissss  
  
Céline402 : Merci pour ta review la miss et j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre !! lol Bisss  
  
Geneviève Black : Merccccccccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour la review !!! chat fait plaisir !!!! Bah la voilà la suite ! Alors tu as aimé ???  
  
Odiss : Kikooo ! La voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Vuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 10 reviews pour la chap 3 !!!! Trop contente la fille ! 


	5. Les Mots

Chapitre 5 : Les Mots

« Mais non Malefoy ! Tu es pénible ! Je te dis que ce n'est pas possible. Il faut faire un envoyé par la poste moldue pour leur Ministre !

- Oui mais ça va prendre encore plus de temps

- Peut-être mais on n'a pas le choix »

Penchés sur leur bureau respectif, Harry et Malefoy travaillaient d'arrache pieds sur le rapport urgent à remettre à Joufflux. Harry se chargeait de toute la paperasserie moldue tendis que Drago se chargeait de la coordination avec les autres départements du Ministère de la Magie.

« Je persiste à dire qu'avec un hibou ça irait plus vite !

- Et moi je te répète que le Ministre moldu n'appréciera pas qu'un piaf lui apporte son courrier ! Tu es plus têtu qu'une mule !

- Potter, ne me tante pas à répliquer quelque chose de cinglant.... » Répondit Malefoy avec un grand sourire qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas, si bien qu'il en resta stupéfait devant cette apparition.

« Quoi encore ? demanda le blond

- Tu....Tu sourit !

- Et ça te surprend ?

- C'est la première fois où je te vois sourire sincèrement et non ironiquement ou sarcastiquement !

- Je croyais que l'on ne devait plus parler du passé ?

- Oui tu as raison ! N'en parlons plus »

Harry replongea sa tête sans ses papiers mais continua de penser à Malefoy et à son sourire tout à fait ravissant. Il fallait avouer que le blond était plutôt mignon quand un sourire éclairait sont visage juvénile.

« Harry, tu as bientôt fini ton truc ?

- Je finis de l'imprimer et ça sera bon

- Super !! J'ai terminé aussi ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

Le blond se leva et posa tous ses documents sur le bureau de l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Voilà, tu n'as plus qu'à donner tous ça à Joufflux ! Une bonne chose de faite »

Harry lui sourit en guise de réponse et ajouta ses propres documents à ceux que Malefoy venait de déposer sur le plan de travail. Puis il leva les yeux vers le blond qui était assis avec désinvolture sur le rebord du bureau, accoudé contre l'ordinateur du brun.

« Alors, tu vois, c'est pas si terrible que ça de bosser ensemble ! On ne s'est même pas entretué !

- Oui ça m'épate d'ailleurs

- Faudrait remettre ça plus souvent » répondit l'ancien Serpentard avec une lueur dans les yeux que Harry n'arriva pas à décrypter.

Puis Malefoy regarda sa montre et sourit de nouveau à son collègue

« C'est l'heure du déjeuner. On le prend ensemble ? »

Quelque peut déconcerté par la réponse et toujours ce sourit troublant sur le visage du blond, Harry hésitant un moment avant de répondre :

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Les journées de Harry au bureau lui semblaient moins terribles que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Malefoy devenait de plus en plus aimable et Harry avait quelques fois du mal à accepter la différence de comportement frappante entre le Malefoy de Poudlard et celui de maintenant.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble les midis et Harry se forçait à grignoter quelque chose pour éviter que son collègue ne le réprimande quand il prétendait ne pas avoir faim.

Harry avait même était jusqu'à présenter Malefoy à Ron et Hermione qui avaient failli faire une syncope en les voyant si bien s'entendre. Depuis, Hermione essayait de mettre ses anciennes rancœurs de coté pour être le plus sympathique possible avec le blondinet et ce dernier en faisait autant malgré quelques tensions persistantes. Ron, quant à lui, avait beaucoup plus de mal à accepter la situation et Harry avait demandé à Malefoy de lui laisser un peu de temps, qu'il parviendrait à y arriver.

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquer pas, la présence de Malefoy rassurait l'ancien Gryffondor. Peut-être qu'il se sentait moins seul et par conséquent un peu protégé. En ce moment, il ne supportait vraiment plus la solitude.

Quelque fois, ils abordaient ensemble leurs souvenirs respectifs de Poudlard et Harry fut peiné de découvrir à quel point la vie chez Serpentard était morne. Il prenait un plaisir particulier à écouter Malefoy raconter ses anecdotes. Lui qui avait toujours pensé que c'était quelqu'un de réservé, il constata qu'il en était autrement.

A leur bureau respectif, les deux jeunes hommes étaient très absorbés par l'organisation du « 43eme Symposium de fraternité franco-moldu »

« Tu as la réponse de Poudlard pour leur participation ? demanda le blond sans même relever la tête de son écran d'ordinateur sur lequel s'affichait un imposant texte qu'il venait juste d'achever de dactylographier

- Non toujours pas. Mais j'imagine qu'ils ont besoin de temps pour tout organiser et... »

Mais Harry fut coupé par un coup qu'il reçut en plein visage suivit d'un tourbillon de feuilles libres virevoltant autour de lui. Sans avoir besoin de regarder qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau en lui balançant un dossier en pleine figure, Harry savait déjà que c'était Joufflux, Ministre de la magie et accessoirement brute assoiffée de pouvoir.

« Potter ! Vous vous fichez de moi ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Non Monsieur je ne me fiche pas de vous. C'est le rapport pour...

- LE RAPPORT ! LE RAPPORT ! Moi j'appel ça un torchon ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ?

- Sauf votre respect Monsieur, le rapport est....

- Je me fous de votre respect Potter, vous allez refaire entièrement ce brouillon ! »

Bouillonnant de rage, Harry se leva brusquement de son fauteuil qui se renversa derrière lui. Il crispa ses doigts tellement fort que ses ongles commençaient à lui rentrer dans la chaire mais la colère était bien plus grande que la douleur qu'il s'infligeait inconsciemment.

« NON ! Je ne referais rien du tout ! Il est parfait comme ça et je ne recommencerai pas.

- Vous allez me parler autrement Potter ! Sinon je me ferai un plaisir tout particulier à vous foutre à la porte. Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Que je vais avoir pitié de vous parce que vous vous êtes fait enculer par un taré ? Voilà ce qui arrive à tous les trous du cul de votre espèce Alors démerdez vous de refaire ce putain de rapport et... »

Mais ne pouvant plus contenir sa colère plus longtemps, Harry c'était avancé d'un pas féroce vers Joufflux et arrivé à sa hauteur ne pus s'empêcher de lui mettre un coup de poing qui fit tomber le Ministre sous le choc.

Des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues pales et le souffle court, Harry sortie du bureau en courrant sans même entendre Malefoy qui s'appelait. Il se précipita dans les couloirs en renversant tout et tout le monde sur son passage sans pour autant savoir où il se dirigeait exactement.

Enfin, il poussa une porte qui se trouva être une placard assez vaste totalement désaffecté. La porte se claqua derrière lui, le plongea dans la plus grande obscurité et Harry, de colère, frappa le mur de son poing droit puis se laissa glisser contre la pan de pierre en massant ses phalanges endolories.

D'un revers de manche il essaya de s'essuyer le visage nimbé de larmes mais le n'arrivant pas à se calmer, de nouvelles perles aqueuses se répandirent le long de ses joues. Haletant et honteux de ce que lui avait dit Joufflux il enfuit sa tête dans ses bras en se recroquevillant contre le mur du placard.

Vu comment Joufflux avait hurlé dans le bureau, tout l'étage devait être au courrant de leur altercation et bientôt ça serait tout le Ministère qui serait mis aux goûts du jour par le biais du bouche à oreilles.

Pourquoi ça ne lui arrivait qu'à lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir le droit à une vie normale ? Plus il vivait et plus il avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Il avait la mauvaise impression de n'être qu'un aimant à catastrophe et de s'attirer tous les malheurs de la terre, comme si le mot « bonheur » n'avait pas été crée pour lui. D'ailleurs, quelle était la dernière fois où il avait vraiment était heureux ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus et ça ne fit que redoubler ses sanglots qu'il s'efforçait d'étouffer pour ne pas se faire repérer par les personnes circulant dans le couloir.

Mais ce fut peine perdue car la porte ouvrit en grincement légèrement, puis des pas se firent entendre et la porte couina à nouveau avant de se refermer.

Harry sentit une main se poser sur son front et le nouvel arrivant s'agenouilla à ses coté en murmurant une brève incantation qui illumina la pièce d'une lueur à la fois fébrile, chaude et apaisante.

Harry sentie une main se poser sous son menton et lui relever la tête jusqu'à ce que son visage fasse face à celui de l'intrus. Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux bouillés de larmes et aperçut les prunelles argentés de Malefoy le fixer avec un petit sourire compatissant.

« Je suis désolée Harry »

Alors comme si une impulsion soudaine et incontrôlable s'empara de lui, Harry se jeta dans les bras de Malefoy où il y pleura sans retenu, s'agrippant à lui comme à un nouvel espoir évanescent qu'il ne voulait pas voire s'évaporer.

Il sentit Drago lui caresser le dos doucement et ses lèvres déposer un baiser délicat au sein de ses cheveux ébouriffés. Harry enfuit son nez au creux du cou du blond d'où il s'enivrait de l'odeur épicé de sa peau diaphane.

« Chtttt, calme toi Harry. Plus personne ne te fera du mal. Je te le promet »

Alors, Harry sentit Drago l'écarter de lui et il le regarda sortir de sa poche un morceau d'étoffe blanche. Toujours avec son sourire si radieux sur le visage, il leva le tissu vers le visage de Harry qu'il entreprit de sécher de ses larmes. Le brun fut surpris de constater l'expression sérieuse qu'afficher Drago lorsqu'il lui faisait glisser le tissu incolore le long de ses joues, puis la fascination de ses yeux lorsqu'un de ses doigts redessina le contour de ses lèvres. Harry ferma les yeux de contentement et les rouvrit pour à nouveau croiser le regard gris de Drago. Ce regard hypnotique, parfois glacial et pourtant si doux par moment. Ce regard qui se rapprochait imperceptiblement de lui et qui fut recouvert par les paupières de Drago lorsqu'il ferma les yeux en posant ses lèvres sur celle de Harry. L'ancien Gryffondor sentit la langue de Drago effleurer ses lèvres pour en goûter la chaire tendre et pourpre. Harry ouvrit légèrement la bouche, permettant à la langue de Drago de s'insinuer en elle, la découvrant et la goûtant avec plaisir. Il laissa ses mains sur la nuque de son collègue et le sentie faire de même, le submergeant d'une vague de frissons. La langue de Harry s'emmêla à celle de Drago, semblant ne plus vouloir la quitter, la découvrant et la savourant avec délectation.

Harry sentit les mains de son ami descendre le long de son dos puis s'engouffrer sous sa chemise, effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Avec avidité, Drago serrera un peu plus Harry contre lui et interrompu le baiser juste le temps de lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

Des mots que jamais Harry n'aurait cru entendre de la bouche d'un Malefoy et encore moins prononcés à son égard. Ces mots, si puissant qui vous transportent ailleurs, que l'on attend ardemment en étant soulager et combler lorsque enfin ils parviennent à nos oreilles. Ces mots, qui, lorsqu'on les assemble, forme la plus belle phrase du monde malgré petitesse. « Je t'aime ».

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs, chères lectrices.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard absolument épouvantable avec lequel je publie (enfin) la suite de cette fiction.

En raison des vacances et de mes présences assez perturbées sur Internet, je n'étais pas en mesure de updater la suite dans les délais habituels et je m'excuse encore une fois de vous avoir fait patienter. Je sais combien ce n'est pas agréable.

En tout cas j'espère que cette suite saura être à la hauteur de votre longue attente et que vous ne serez pas trop déçu. Personnellement je l'ai bien aimé malgré qu'elle soit plus petite que les autres.

Sans plus tarder je vais passer au Réponses Aux Reviews et je souhaite à tous ceux qui ont encore la chance d'y être, une bonne fin de vacances.

RAR :

Crystal : Merci de ta revoir et j'espère de tout cœur que ton pc ne plantera pas trop pour que tu puisse à nouveau me donner ton avis sur les chapitres à venir. Merci encore et gros bisouxxx

Chanelle : Salut la puce ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris et comme tu en a émis l'hypothèse, j'étais bien en vacances (et accessoirement en train de ma faire dorloter pas mon petit copain ! héhé ) Bon j'espère tout de même que cette suite ne te décevra pas et que tu seras heureuse d'avoir la suite enfin ! lol Gros bisous et a bientôt sur Volauvent ou sur 

Minerve : Lucius méchant ??? hahaaaaaa oui et encore tu ne sais pas tout !!!! Mais je ne vais pas te raconter tous mes petits secrets quand même ! mdr merci et bisous

Merawen : Merci pour ta longue review qui m'a donner le sourire lorsque je l'ai lu ! Alors ????? Tu vois tu as gagné, c'est bien Drago qui drague !

Lululle : Alors ma puce, que penses tu de la suite ??? ça te plait ou ça ne te plait pas du tout ??? En tout cas j'espère que tu as moins mal à la tête que la dernière fois que tu m'as reviewé et j'espère également que tu pourras lire prochainement la suite de Rape Me. Gros gros bisous tout plein de ta Dopamine qui t'adorreee

Céline 402 : alors mon boulot c'est secrétaire médicale et comme ma patronne n'était pas là j'en ai profiter pour rédiger mon précédent chapitre. Là c'est différent !!!! je suis a la maison tranquillement installé sans téléphone pour me déranger ! mdr ! Tu vois, ce chapitre est beaucoup moins gore que le précedant donc pas besoin de se déplacer prés des toilettes !! mdr ! il t'a plus ???

Soal : j'ai essayé de faire mieux et comme je sais que le précédent chapitre ne compte pas du tout parmi tes préférés, j'espère m'être rattrapé avec celui-ci malgré l'attente très longue. Merci pour ta review et ta franchise. A bientôt

Lalouve : merci pour la reviews. J'ai corrigé mon profil, donc il n'y a plus de problème maintenant !!!! Merci de me l'avoir signalé !! J'espère que le chap t'a plus. A bientôt

Artémis : Merci pour ta reviews et encore désolée pour l'attente très longue. Bisous et a bientot


	6. Juste un peu de temps

Chapitre 6 : Le refus

Harry avait été assez perturbé de la réaction que Joufflux eu à son égard. Pourtant il était habitué aux excès d'humeur de ce personnage au caractère bien trempé.

Chose prévisible, le coup de poing qu'il avait donné à son supérieur hierarchique lui valut le magnifique cadeau d'être licencié, tout comme Drago qui avait pris sa défense en frappant à son tour le Ministre. D'ailleurs Harry eut un léger sourire lorsqu'il vu un jour un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier où une photo de Joufflux s'ornait d'un joli hématome violacé faisant la Une du quotidien.

Harry avait accepté les sentiments de Drago et lui-même étant homosexuel il devait bien s'avouer que le blondinet était d'un charme irrésistible. Comment ne pas résister à ses grands yeux glaciales et paradoxalement si chaleureux ? Harry éprouvait d'ailleurs beaucoup de sentiments pour l'héritier des Malefoy mais une crainte invisible l'empêchait de les exprimer librement et Drago lui avait clairement dit qu'il saurait se montrer patient à son égard.

Lorsque Harry annonça la formation de son nouveau couple à Hermione, la brunette faillit lui sauter dessus tellement elle était heureuse pour lui ! Il fallait dire que ses relations avec Drago était passées de la haine totale à l'amitié en passant par une certaine complicité que Ron jalousait secrètement.

Le rouquin quant à lui n'avait pas vraiment affiché le même enthousiasme. Il s'était contenter d'ouvrir la bouche dans un « O » régulier puis avait ajouté une petit « tant mieux pour vous » parfaitement horrible. Harry ne voulait pas avoir à choisir entre Ron et Drago. Il savait très bien que les deux garçons ne s'appréciaient guère mais ne pouvait que faire le médiateur entre eux.

Harry avait aussi retrouvé la torpeur qui l'avait envahie durant sa convalescence, s'enfermant dans des livres qu'ils dévoraient sans plaisir et repoussant petit à petit le contact avec l'extérieur. Seul Drago était un des rares privilégiés avec lequel il acceptait de sortir de son maudit appartement, de sa tanière. Ainsi, le blondinet ne pouvait que se féliciter de son emménagement chez son petit ami. Il avait la certitude qu'il parviendrait à le secouer et à le sortir un peu de sa bulle de solitude dont il ne connaissait pas nettement la cause. Hermione avait tout de même eut la délicatesse de lui avouer que Harry avait été violé mais elle ne s'était pas étendue sur le sujet prétextant que ce n'était pas à elle de lui raconter ça mais plutôt à Harry en personne. Et en ce point Drago était tout à fait d'accord, persuadé que ce permettait à son compagnon de se délivrer d'un poids et d'une souffrance bien trop lourde pour lui.

Confortablement installé dans le canapé en cuire noir de son appartement, Harry regardait l'écran du téléviseur sans vraiment le voire. Son esprit était très occupé par d'autres choses et il sursauta légèrement lorsque Drago l'interpella en lui passant lascivement la main dans les cheveux.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon Cœur ? » demanda Drago inquiet

Harry le regarda brièvement puis détourna la tête pour reporter son regard sur l'écran de télé sans répondre. Le blond réitéra sa question et cette fois Harry se sentit forcé de lui dire quelque chose.

« Je pensais à mon parrain. Ca fait cinq ans aujourd'hui qu'il est parti »

Harry ne parlait jamais de sa famille à qui que ce soit et Drago ne sachant rien de lui ne pus s'empêcher de demander (un peu trop activement semble t-il) :

« Il es partie où ? »

Ce qui paraissait une évidence pour l'ancien Gryffondor ne sembla pas en être une pour son compagnon.

Il se dégagea furieusement de l'étreinte de Drago et le foudroya du regard. Alors uniquement à ce moment là, le blond se rendit compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de dire. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Aussi négligent ?

« Oh, je suis désolé Harry. Sincèrement je...je...

- Ce n'est pas grave, laisse tomber » répondit le Gryffondor en allant se réfugier sans la cuisine.

Il ouvrit la porte du grand vaisselier et en sortie une tasse. Ce qu'il avait besoin c'est d'un bon café bien fort pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Alors qu'il versait le liquide brun et fumant dans sa tasse légèrement ébréchée, Drago arriva derrière lui et lui enserra la taille, picorant son cou de petits bisous légers. Harry reposa la cafetière et ferma les yeux de contentement puis il sentit son compagnon lui mordiller l'oreille avant de lui murmurer :

« Il faut que tu me parles Harry. Je ne sais rien de toi, comment veux tu que je puisse faire ? Quelque fois j'ai l'impression de sortir avec un fantôme. »

Harry pivota dans ses bras afin de lui faire face.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Bah je ne sais pas moi ! Qui étaient tes parents, ton parrain ? Comment c'est passé ton enfance ? Enfin, je veux mieux te connaître pour éviter ce genre d'erreurs

- De toute façon il n'y a rien à dire ! Mes parents, James et Lily Potter ont été assassinés alors que je n'avais que un an. J'ai été éduqué par la sœur de ma mère qui m'a maltraité. Enfin, mon parrain n'était autre que Sirius Black qui fut lui aussi assassiné ! Comme tu le vois j'ai une vie très joyeuse ! »

Il avait sortie ça d'une seule traite provoquant des ecarquillement de la part des yeux de Drago surpris par la froideur de sa voix en exprimant des choses si horribles.

Harry se dégagea des bras de Drago et sortit une seconde tasse du vaisselier qu'il remplit de café avant de la tendre à son compagnon.

« Je sais que tu as besoin de me connaître. C'est normal d'ailleurs mais...je n'aime pas parler de moi. Pour qu'on me regarde avec pitié ou avec compassion ? Non merci ! »

Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et posèrent leur tasse bouillante sur la table basse en verre.

Drago s'installa sur le canapé et Harry vint se blottir contre son torse. La main du blond commença alors à pénétrer sous sa chemise, lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts en mouvements circulaires absolument irrésistibles. Harry leva la tête en une demande silencieuse que Drago s'empressa de satisfaire en kidnappant sa bouche. Harry le sentie sucer avec délectation la douce chaire de ses lèves rougies pas le désire qu'il entrouvra, lui permettant d'approfondir le baiser. Leurs mains parcouraient avec avidité leurs corps mutuels alors que le baiser les unissait un peu plus dans leur amour.

Harry haletait et entendait les gémissements de plaisir de Drago, puis celui-ci le renversa sur le canapé et rampa sur lui dans des mouvements sensuels ne faisant qu'exciter un peu plus l'ancien Gryffondor. Drago lui captura les lèvres de nouveau alors que ses mains agiles s'affairaient à déboutonner la chemise et le pantalon de son partenaire. Harry se cabra lorsqu'il sentie les mains de Drago encercler son membre rigide et douloureux. Il sentait contre son ventre la protubérance que former le pantalon de Drago qui n'attendait que d'être libérée. Alors sans plus attendre il déshabilla le blondinet permettant au sexe ériger de se libérer et de se frotter plus encore contre lui. Il entendait Drago haletait de plus en plus et le laissa faire lorsqu'il le retourna à plat ventre marquant sont dos de sa langue chaude.

Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort. Alors Drago fit glisser sa main sur ses fesses jusqu'à faire pénétrer un doigt à l'intérieur du fourreau de chaire de son amant. Il le sentie se contracter et essaya de bouger son doigt pour dilater cet anneau de muscles puissants. Lorsque enfin il y arriva, il introduisit un second doigt entraînant une nouvelle contraction de la part de son hôte. Harry devait certainement être sensible pour se contracter ainsi.

Le brun quant à lui essayait de se maîtriser. Il ne gémissait plus et des larmes coulaient doucement contre ses joues. Des larmes qu'il s'efforcer de cacher à Drago. Non pas que son compagnon lui faisait mal mais les souvenirs de son viol se faisait de plus en plus présent à mesure que Drago s'introduisait en lui. Il ne fallait plus qu'il pense à ça ! Il fallait qu'il pense à Drago, au plaisir qu'il devait certainement éprouver et lui-même devait simuler un sans blancs de plaisir. Alors que Drago lui parcourait le dos de sa main libre pour l'aider à se détendre, Harry sentait à l'intérieur de lui ses doigts faire pression contre son anus pour le dilater encore plus et enfin se retirer pour être rapidement remplacé par le sexe beaucoup plus volumineux de son amant. Harry poussa un cri lorsqu'il sentie Drago et celui-ci n'osa plus bouger. Harry était plus contracté que jamais et plus aucun plaisir n était présent alors que son amant haletait encore et commençait à faire de petits vas et viens en gémissant. Harry avait mal, il avait mal physiquement mais encore plus mentalement. Il se revoyait dans cette prison glacée et noire. Il imaginait le serpent écaillé sur le mur se repaître du spectacle ignoble que lui infligé l'Inconnu à la voix glaciale. Cette voix qui encore aujourd'hui lui résonnait aux oreilles. Il sentaient de nouveau d'odeur de moisissure et la puanteur de l'humidité de la pierre des cachots. Il ressentit le sexe de cet homme infâme faire des vas et viens incessant et douloureux en lui et il ne pus s'empêcher de hurler pour les faire cesser et de se débattre comme un dément envoyant Drago valser hors du canapé et percuter la table basse du salon qui se brisa sur le coup.

Visiblement Drago ne compris pas ce qui c'était passé et son regard interrogateur ne vit que son compagnon bondir du fauteuil et se diriger en courrant vers la salle de bain qu'il verrouilla derrière lui.

Harry avait besoin de se laver ! Il fallait qu'il enlève cette empreinte qu'il avait sur lui. Il fallait qu'il nettoie son corps de toutes les impuretés dont il était maculé.

Il entendit Drago frapper à la porte de salle de bain le suppliant de le laisser rentrer mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour aller déverrouiller la porte. Il voulait être seul et supporter le regard de Drago ne ferait que renforcer sa culpabilité d'avoir repensé à cette histoire sordide.

« Je t'en pris Harry, ouvre moi ! »

Le brun ne l'écouta pas et s'assis pas terre contre la porte qui les séparait, resserrant contre lui une serviette éponge

« Harry, Hermione m'a dit pour ton viol. Je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire revivre ça. »

Harry l'écouta toujours sans parler et sans bouger

« Je voulais simplement te donner du plaisir. Je pensais que tu aurais aimé. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit d'arrêter ? J'aurais pu comprendre tu sais »

Muet, Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner des paroles de Drago

« Tu sais aussi que je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux te protéger et je voudrais que tu m'aimes en retour.

C'en était trop. Harry se redressa et déverrouilla lentement la porte pour trouver Drago uniquement vêtu d'une chemise, assis par terre, appuyé contre le montant de la porte. Harry s'accroupie a son tour et alla se réfugier dans les tendres bras de son amant

« Laisse moi encore un peu de temps »

Drago lui caressa les cheveux et acquiesça par un sourire.

Un peu de temps. Juste le temps pour lui d'accepter d'être heureux alors que tant de malheur s'abattait sur lui depuis sa naissance. Juste le temps de s'habituer à cette tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment reçu. Tout simplement un peu de temps pour s'habituer à vivre normalement. Et qu'est ce qu'un peu de temps dans une vie entière après tout ? Une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, alors Drago, prenons notre temps...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Coucouuuuuu

Bon je sais que j'update encore avec du retard mais là j'ai les circonstances atténuantes !!

Mon téléphone a été coupé de lundi à hier en raison d'un gros orage donc impossible d'updater en temps et heures

De plus j'une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Comme certains l'auront certainement remarqué, j'ai débuté une nouvelle fiction appelée « Harry un demi ». Je vais maintenant devoir jongler entre les deux fictions et pour se faire j'ai choisi d'updater une semaine sur deux pour Rape me ! (et l'autre semaine pour Harry un demi évidemment)

Je suis désolée de devoir vous faire attendre mais je préfère publier une semaine sur deux de bons chapitres plutôt que de le faire toute les semaines pour des chapitres pourris !

Donc sur ceux je passe aux RAR :

Lolo : Coucouuuuu ! Merci tout plein pour ta review ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop déçue avec ce chapitre là et qu'il t'a plus également ! Bisoux et a bientôt

Céline402 : coucou la miss ! Moi aussi ça me fait du bien de vous retrouver à la fin de mes vacances ! mdr. J'espère que cette suite ne te rendra pas « toute choses » tout de même mais que tu l'apprécieras tout autant que le précédant. Bisouuuuuusss

Chanelle : Salut ma puce ! hé bien tu ne tarie pas en éloge pour moi ! ça me touche vraiment ! Je ne sais pas si ce chap t'auras également plus mais j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Je te fais un gros bisou et j'attends ta review avec impatience

Merawen : Merci tout plein pour ta review très encourageante pour la suite. Le paragraphe sur le « je t'aime » je l'ai trouvé toute seule comme une grande ou plutôt aidé par les sentiments que je ressens vis-à-vis de mon petit copain. Mais là ça deviens personnel ! mdr ! Je constate que nous regardons les même émissions télévisions (Miss Fine) et tu ne t'es pas trompé en imaginant Drago à l'instar de Franny ! mdr ! bisouxxxx a bientôt

Lululle : Je ne sais pas quand tu lira cette rar ma puce vu que actuellement tu es a des kilomètre à la ronde de ton pc et de ta connexion Internet ! En tout cas sache que tu me manques déjà et je me languie ton retour ! Tiens moi au courrant pour l'appart. Alors que penses tu de cette suite ??? Tu as aimé ??? bisoux et je t'adddoorrreeuuuhhhh !

Hayden : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Biz

Crystal : kikoo !! le pc marche t-il ou pas en ce moment ??? En tout cas tu vois, il te faudra encore attendre un peu pour avoir la conversation entre Drago et Harry mais tu n'y réchapperas pas ! mdr ! Comment as-tu trouvé ce chap ??? Moi j'ai bien aimé !!! bisouxxxxx

Artémis Ornaluca : coucou la miss ! Voila encore un chapitre en ligne qui je l'espère te plaira autant que le précédant. Verdict pour ce chapitre alors ??? En attendant gros bisoux et a bientôt


	7. La Découverte

Chapitre 7 : La Découverte

Sous la douche, un jet d'eau bouillant lui brûlant les épaules et la nuque, Harry était appuyé front contre le carrelage et se repentait de ce moment intense de décontraction et de vide. C'était toujours un moment de la journée qu'il privilégiait que celui de la douche. Un moment où, en général, quand Drago ne venait pas le rejoindre, il se retrouvait seul avec pour entière satisfaction celle de sentir ses muscles se détendre sous la pression de l'eau et ses biens faits bénéfiques. L'eau était un élément qu'il n'appréciait guère durant sa jeunesse et paradoxalement, maintenant, c'était l'élément qu'il préférait car le seul sachant l'apaiser.

Au lointain la voix de Drago lui parvenu en bruit de fond inaudible le ramenant sur terre et l'extirpant de sa béatitude. Harry se hâta de couper l'arrivée d'eau et à forte voix, demanda à Drago de répéter, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire

« Je disais que je fils au Ministère récupérer nos affaires ! Maintenant que l'on s'est fait virer ça sert à rien de laisser là bas nos effets personnels.

- D'accord vas y, je préparerai le déjeuner pour ton retour »

Puis il entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer signalement le départ de son compagnon.

Harry sortie de sa cabine de douche, une serviette éponge nouée autour de la taille et se précipita dans le salon pour allumer sa chaîne hi fi sur la première station de radio qui lui tomba sous la main. C'était juste pour faire un bruit de fond qui serait moins pesant que le lourd silence de l'appartement vide.

Retournant à la salle de bain dont il ne ferma pas la porte à sa suite, il se sécha prestement et enfila des vêtements qu'il avait pris dans son armoire avant de se glisser sous la douche. Il passa rapidement son jeans délavé et déchiré au niveau du genoux puis enfila un maillot noir qui lui saillait le corps, mettant en valeur ses pectoraux musclés juste comme il faut : pas trop et pas trop peu non plus.

Sans prendre la peine de se coiffer, il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine en chantonnant sur la musique qui passait à la radio. Il ignorait quelle était la station radiophonique sur laquelle il était tombé mais il se promit de l'écouter plus souvent tellement leur programmation lui plaisait.

Il décrocha un tablier qui était suspendu près du comptoir de la cuisine et attrapa un livre de recette que lui avait donné une fois Madame Weasley, lui expliquant que les surgelés fabriqués par les moldu n'étaient pas sains pour une bonne hygiène de vie. Se remémorant ce souvenir, Harry laissa échapper un petit rire puis il ouvrit le manuel à la recette « soufflé au fromage ». Il savait que Drago aimait ça mais n'avait strictement aucune idée de la façon d'en faire un !!! Parcourant rapidement la liste des ingrédients, il sortit successivement les œufs, la farine, le beurre, le gruyère râpé et autres ingrédients dont il ignorait l'utilité !

« Bon allez Harry, on se motive et on sort une casserole » se dit-il a lui-même

« Alors alors, faire fondre le beurre et ajouter de la farine jusque à ce qu'elle ai absorbé tout le beurre ! Puis ajouter les jaunes d'œufs uniquement et battre la préparation ! Bon jusque là ça va c'est pas trop difficile ! »

Harry suivit la recette indiqué à quelques détails près (il avait oublié de séparer le blancs des jaunes d'œufs !)

« Voilà c'est bizarre leur truc ! Pas trop appétissant ! Alors après j'ajoute un petit verre de lait et le fromage puis je remets le tout à chauffer ! Oh ça roule ma poule ! Tu va voire Drago je vais te faire un repas délicieux »

Dansant sur le rythme de la musique en même temps qu'il versa le lait (dont la moitié alla à coté de la casserole) il remua vigoureusement le contenu de sa casserole avant d'ajouter le fromage et de replacer le récipient sur le feu.

Tout en touillant il continua de lire la recette

« Enlever ensuite la casserole du feu puis battre les blancs d'œufs en neige. Les blancs d'œufs ? Quels blancs d'œufs ? Ils sont déjà dans la casserole comment voulez vous que je les batte ? »

Puis considérant sa mixture pas trop moche il décida de passer sur l'histoire du blanc d'œuf à ajouter et mis le contenu de la casserole dans un plat en pyrex qu'il enfourna dans son four.

« Bah voilà Harry tu as bossé comme un chef ! Reste plus qu'à attendre le beau blond... »

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

De son coté Drago arriva une demi heure plus tard après son départ de chez Harry car évidemment, le Ministère était protégé contre le transplannage et il devait s'y rendre à pieds !

Quand il entra dans l'atrium, il vit de nombreux regards se tourner vers lui comme s'il avait la peste. Après tout, ici, être licencié revenait presque à avoir la peste vu la mentalité de certaine personne qui composait ce Ministère d'hypocrites et d'abrutis !

En fin de compte, heureusement que c'était lui qui avait été récupérer les affaires car si Harry aurait eu a supporte ces regards de bêtes curieuses il aurait probablement paniqué et serait parti en courrant.

Il passa à coté d'un groupe de sorciers et de sorcières qui s'arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur. N'y tenant plus Drago les fusilla du regard en leur lança un « Vous m'avez jamais vu ??? Vous voulez ma photo ? » qui laissa coi le petit groupe d'opportunistes.

Puis continuant sa route sans plus se soucier de ce qui se racontait sur son passage et laissa glissant sur lui les regards moqueurs, Drago arriva enfin dans ce qui fut autrefois son bureau. Un autrefois assez court vu qu'il y avait siégeait à peine une quinzaine de jours.

Dans un sac à dos qu'il avait pris soins d'emporter, il commença à vider le dessus de son bureau ainsi que ses tiroirs. Ceci fut du vite fait vu qu'il n'était pas du genre à étaler sa vie personnel au bureau et donc que ces effets privés se résumaient à une montre moldu qu'il avait brisé, un stylo plume en argent que lui avait offert sa mère lorsqu'il était plus jeune et un manuel intitulé « Comment faire fonctionner l'informatique chez les moldus » ! Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau de Harry se disant que là le bureau serait certainement moins rapide à débarrasser ! En effet, Harry était du genre à emporter un tas de truc inutile qu'il entassait dans les tiroirs du bureau ou un peu partout où il n'y avait de la place.

La surface de travail du meuble était pleine de feuilles sur lesquelles Harry avait pris en notre les dernières consignes du moment. Avec une jouissance particulière, Drago envoya les feuilles valser dans toute la pièce dans un désordre épouvantable. Après tout il n'allait pas en plus s'amuser à ranger les papiers du Ministère ! Ce gros con que Joufflux aura qu'à s'en démerder !

Dans le sac à dos grand ouvert, Drago entassa pêle-mêle un cadre à photo sur lequel le trio gryffondorien était tout sourire, des stylos de toutes formes et de toutes tailles, une autre photo, plus ancienne celle-là, avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont l'homme ressemblait étrangement à Harry. Certainement ces parents pensa Drago non sans un pointe de tristesse. Il trouva encore un agenda sur lequel Harry notait ses rendez vous, un petit Vif d'or qui par moment remuait ses ailes fragiles, et enfin un trousseau de clefs dont il s'empressa de détacher le porte clefs en argent frappé aux initiale « SB ».

Avec un soupire long et profond, Drago passa ensuite au plus délicat : vider les tiroirs du bureau ! Dans le premier il ne trouva que des feuilles griffonnées qu'il renversa sur le sol avant de les piétiner sans ménagement. Dans le second tiroir, plus profond celui-ci, il trouva divers dossiers sans importance qu'il balança dans la pièce et également une autre photo qui était retournée. Il la prit et trouva une photo de Harry et de Nymphadora Tonks. Tous deux avaient l'air très complice, se tenant par la taille, Tonks déposait un petit bisou sur la joue d'un Harry écarlate. Drago sourit puis rangea la photo dans le sac avec les autres avant de passer au dernier tiroir.

Il tira d'un coup sec le tiroir pour l'enlever complètement de ses gongs et analyser son contenu lorsqu'un nom lui sauta aux yeux. Un nom qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un nom qu'il avait essayer d'oublier sans jamais y parvenir. Son nom. « Lucius Malefoy ».

Aussitôt il laissa choir le tiroir sur le sol et s'empara du dossier qu'en entreprit de lire sentant monter en lui un élan de colère furieux et un sentiment de haute trahison.

« C'est pas vrai Harry ! Tu ne m'as pas fait ça ! Dis moi que tu ne m'as pas fait ça ! »

Parcourant de ses doigts fébriles le dossier, il sentit la rage s'insinuer toujours un peu plus en lui. La rage contre son père qui avait tué sa mère et qui s'était évadé de prison. La rage contre Harry qui ose lui cacher quelque chose de si important. La rage contre tout le monde qui ne voyait en lui que son nom de Malefoy.

Il attrapa férocement le sac à dos qu'il jeta sur son épaule après l'avoir fermé avec beaucoup de mal. Puis saisissant le dossier contre sa poitrine, il se rua dans les couloirs du Ministère pour sortir de cet endroit maudit le plus vite possible.

Harry allait lui devoir des explications. Des explications qui auront plutôt intérêt d'être bonnes sinon.....

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry se tenait dans le salon, un verre de limonade à la main qu'il s'appétait à boire lorsque Drago déboula furieusement dans la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui, balançant le sac à dos au sol son dont on entendit les cadres des photos se briser puis arriva à la hauteur de Harry et le gifla fermement. Sous le choque et la surprise, Harry lâcha son verre qui se brisa sur le sol et vacilla se rattrapant de justesse au canapé évitant la chute.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, Drago lui balança le dossier en pleine figure et celui-ci se répondit partout sur le sol alors qu'enfin, Harry comprenait d'où lui venait cette colère extraordinaire.

« Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Éructa le blond

- Drago ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est...

- Ah oui ???? Hein ... pas ce que je crois ... Alors c'est quoi ce dossier ??? Me dis pas que c'est un autre Lucius Malefoy qui s'est évadé de prison

- Non Drago.... Je te jure que je voulais pas te faire de mal et...

- BAH C'EST LOUPE HARRY ! »

Drago avait hurlé faisant reculer Harry de quelques pas. Le brun sentait monter lui monter les larmes aux yeux et la peur pouvait aisément se lire sur son visage. Il commençait à paniquer face à Drago et à sa folie rageuse.

« Je t'en supplie Drago arrête je vais t'expliquer

- Bah j'espère bien oui que tu vas m'expliquer !

- Je... je.... »

Mais Harry ne trouvait pas ces mots face au visage défait de Drago et à ces yeux assassins. Oui, c'est absolument ce à quoi lui faisait penser Drago à ce moment précis : à un assassin. Harry ne pouvait rien faire que de le fixer ce qui sembla énerver encore plus le blondinet.

N'y tenant plus, Drago s'élança sur Harry qui attrapa par le col avant de le plaquer contre le mur du salon. Harry poussa un cri de peur et ferma les yeux alors que Drago le secoua sans ménagement.

« Tu vas parler oui ! J'en ai marre qu'on me cache des trucs ! Je t'avais donné toute ma confiance Harry et toi tu gâches tout

- Arrête Drago arrête tu me fait peur, sanglota Harry toujours ballotter dans tous les sens

- Tu as intérêt de m'expliquer

- Lâche moi, lâche m... » Mais il n'y pas de temps de finir sa phrase que Drago venait de le gifler une nouvelle fois.

Comme Harry s'écroula sur le sol, Drago sembla enfin prendre conscience de la manière avec laquelle il avait agit et de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se précipita à genoux auprès de Harry qui eut d'abord un mouvement de recul puis il essaya de le prendre dans ses bras en lui demandant de l'excuser. La joue rougie et la lèvre laissant échapper un filet de sang, Harry se laissa finalement étreindre, craignant de devoir subir à nouveau le courroux de Drago.

« Oh merde Harry, je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te frapper. Merde merde merde ! Excuse moi je suis navré »

Harry resta immobile sans rien dire

« J'ai paniqué quand j'ai appris que mon père s'était évadé d'Azkaban et j'ai eu peur que veuille me le cacher

- Je voulais de te dire Drago mais je ne savais pas comment faire. J'aurai voulu que tu apprennes ça plus délicatement.

- Ca fait rien Harry. Pardonne moi de t'avoir frapper et de t'avoir fait peur

- Oui Dray. Ce n'est pas grave. Je te pardonne

- Dray ?

- Bah quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Euh.... Si, c'est mimi !

-Je... Je t'ai préparé un soufflet au fromage !! Si on allait le goûter ?

- Excellente idée »

Puis Harry se releva et alla sorti le soufflet du four. Celui-ci n'avait pas du tout monté et ne faisait qu'une espèce de pâté brunâtre de 3 cm de hauteur. Harry le regarda avec désolation se disant qu'il n'était pas plus doué pour la cuisine qu'il ne l'est en potion !

« Harry ?

- Oui quoi ?

- Ca te dirait de partir quelques jours en vacances loin de Londres et de tous ses chambardements ?

- Bien sure mais tu veux aller où ?

- Dans notre manoir secondaire .... En Ecosse ! »

Harry posa le plat sur la table de travail de la cuisine puis se retourna pour regarder Drago

« Oh tu plaisante ?

- Non pas le moins du monde !

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh c'est superrrrrrrrr ! On part quand ?

- demain ?

- Ok demain ! répondit Harry comme un gamin ! »

Puis il montra le plat à Drago

« Dray, en attendant ça te dirait pas d'aller manger au resto parce que...

- Parce que ça a pas l'air super bon ! » Acheva le blondinet avant d'embrasser Harry

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Voilàààààà le septième chapitre de Rape Me !!

Personnellement je l'ai trouvé agréable à écrire et j'espère que sa lecture l'est tout autant !

J'aimerai m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis pour mettre en place ce chap mais je n'arrivais plus a aller sur et si vous avez la chance (je me fais des fleures) de me retrouver c'est grâce à Lululle a qui je dédicace ce chapitre !!! Merciiiii

Alors, comment vous le trouvez ce chapitre ???? Bien ? Fin nul ??? bah merci de reviewez alors !

Les RAR :

Artémis : héhéééé oui je te conseille de lire la suite de la fiction .... Au moins pour avoir la clefs de l'histoire sur le fameux violeur de Harry .... Mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour maintenant rattraper mon retard ... inadmissible ! bisoux et merci

Mérawen : tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais lâcher si facilement le nom du violeur de Harry ... je vais encore te faire mariner un petit peu ... oui je sais, je t'ai déjà fait mariner suffisamment à en raison de mon retard. Je m'en excuse encore une fois ! je suis désolée ! Merci pour la review et à bientôt j'espère !

Crakos : entre Ron et Harry ???? euh.... Oui ne t'en fait pas ! Je ne pense pas que Ron tienne rigueur à Harry de vivre heureux... Quoique ...

Chris 52 : je vais déjà commencer la RAR en m'excusant de mon retard énorme ... Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable d'attendre une fiction si longtemps ... tellement longtemps qu'on ne se souviens même plus du début ... enfin j'espère que cette suite que tu as dû languir te plait tout de même ! A bientôt j'espère. Bisoux et merci

Lolo : merci pour ta review ca fait toujours plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre saura te plaire aussi ! a plush

Chanelle : The retourn of the Dopamine ! Même si c'est avec du retard ... Alors que pense tu de ce chap ??? Hein ????? Allez dis moi tout ! Bisous et a bientôt sur VAV ou 

Clem et pop : merci à toute les deux pour votre review qui m'a fait plaisir !!!!! a bientôt bisoux

Hayden : merci pour la review et excuse moi du retard avec lequel j'update ! bisouxxx

Minerve : merciiiiiiiiiiii ! oui l'amour est une chose magnifique (c'est une fille amoureuse qui parle ! mdr) et assez triste aussi quand on ne le trouve pas ... ce que je ne souhaite à personne d'ailleurs ! A bientôt

JohannaMalefoy : lollll oui moi aussi j'adore ce chap ! mdr !

Lululle : la meilleure pour la fin ... Ce chap t'est dédicacé car c'est grâce à toi que je peux à nouveau utiliser !!!! Je suis heureuse de te retrouver enfin sur le net et d'avoir aussi des nouvelles des tes fictions ... Tu es la seule auteur avec laquelle j'ai des contacts privilégiés et j'en suis très heureuse !!!! Franchement comment je suis trop contente de te revoir ... J'ai fait un de ses bonds sur ma chaise hier en voyant ton compte msn activé !!!! alalaaaaa je t'écrit tout un roman tellement je suis heureuse !!!! a bientôt en tout cas et un énorme merci pour la suite de Débrouille toi !


	8. La Dépendance

Chapitre 8 : La Dépendance

« Whoa ! c'est gigantesque ici » s'exclama Harry alors que Drago lui ouvrait les portes du manoir secondaire des Malefoy en Ecosse.

Le manoir était isolé dans une grande clairière bordée de chênes anciens qui, en cette périodes de l'année perdaient leurs feuilles jaunies par le vent d'automne.

« Ca fait des années que je ne suis pas revenu ici. Depuis que… que maman n'est plus là … » expliqua Drago la tête baissée sur ses chaussures comme s'il les contemplait sans les voire.

Harry lui passa la main dans le dos en signe de réconfort et posait sa lourde valise sur le sol du hall d'entrée sur laquelle il jeta négligemment sa cape de voyage.

D'un coup de baguette magique de Drago, les volets de la vaste pièce s'ouvrirent laissant filtrer la lumière douce de cette journée brumeuse.

« A droite, expliqua Drago, c'est le séjour qui communique avec toutes les autres pièces de la maison et si tu prends cet escalier (Drago pointa l'escalier de marbre austère du doigt) tu arriveras à l'étage du dessus où sont localisés les chambres.

Il y en a plusieurs ? demanda Harry avec la curiosité de celui qui veut tout découvrir le plus vite possible

oui, il y en a quatre en tout. Celle qui appartenait à mes parents, la mienne et les deux chambres d'amis, enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça … »

Harry remarqua très vite que cette maison était vraiment celle d'une famille de mage noirs. En effet, les pièces étaient toutes très sobres et austères, dépourvues ou presque de mobilier décoratif. Simplement des grandes pièces aux plafonds hauts avec, pour la plupart, des tentures aux couleurs sombres suspendues le long des murs et, ça et là, quelques portraits d'ancêtres de la famille qui le regardaient passer d'un air maussade.

Il remarqua notamment que le salon possédait contre le plus grand de ses mures un tableau d'une femme à la beauté resplendissante soulignée par les traits fins de son visage qu'encadrait ses cheveux blonds et brillants. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître Narcissa Malefoy et préféra ne pas repenser à la dernière fois où il a avait vu ce visage si radieux, si élégant.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cela faisait maintenant presque d'une semaine qu'Harry et Drago avaient pris possession du Manoir Malefoy.

Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, Harry avait du mal à se sentir à l'aise dans cette grande demeure hostile. Peut-être est ce à cause du portait de Narcissa qui le fixait de ses grands yeux clairs chaque fois qu'il allait dans le salon. Ou bien peut-être est ce à cause des choses anormales qui se passaient entre ces murs.

En effet, Drago lui avait affirmé qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ce manoir depuis la mort de sa mère c'est à dire depuis quelques années maintenant, mais parallèlement, certaines choses dans ce château semblaient avoir été utilisées il y a peu de temps.

Harry remarqua par exemple que la cuisine, contrairement au reste du château était parfaitement propre dès leur arrivée et qu'aucune trace de poussière ne figurait dans cette pièce. Il avait trouvé ça étrange mais pensa qu'elle devait être soumise à un sortilège ménager particulier vu l'aspect hygiénique que représente en général cette pièce.

Puis, le surlendemain, dans le hall d'entrée il s'était rendu compte d'un guéridon en bois ouvragé portait une étrange trace de poussière. En effet, il y avait un cercle très nette dépourvu de saleté tandis que le reste du meuble en était recouvert d'une épaisse couche. Comme si quelque chose était posé sur ce guéridon pendant très longtemps et qu'on venait seulement de l'enlever. Il s'était aussitôt précipité sur Drago pour lui demandé ce qui se trouvait sur le guéridon et si c'était lui qui l'avait enlevé. Mais Drago répondit que ce guéridon contenait avant une plante verte carnivore et que c'était certainement un elfe de maison des Malefoy qui avait du jeter la plante crevée à la poubelle. Harry s'en était tenu à cette explication qui lui semblait la plus réaliste.

Il était en train d'ouvrir les volets de la chambre lorsqu'il remarqua un peu plus loin dans la forêt qui entourait le manoir, une espèce de bâtisse en pierre vulgaire et songea que Drago ne lui avait pas expliqué ce qu'été ce bâtiment délabré. Certainement que les arbres perdant leurs feuilles à vu d'œil venaient seulement de révéler à lui l'existence de la bâtisse.

Peut-être n'appartenait-elle pas à la propriété mais Harry en doutait étant donné sa proximité avec le manoir.

Il referma la fenêtre et alla rejoindre Drago qui se préparait dans la salle de bain du premier étage. Il trouva son compagnon sous la douche, ses cheveux blonds plaqués contre son front et il fut submergé par l'envie pressante de le rejoindre sous l'eau chaude. Mais se rappelant que celui-ci avait rendez vous au Ministère pour aller chercher le solde de leur compte, il se retient et posa la question à laquelle il était venu chercher une réponse

« Dis moi Dray, en ouvrant les volets de la chambre j'ai vu un bâtiment dans la forêt. Ca fait partie de la propriété ? » demanda Harry

Drago se retourna pour lui faire face et fronça les sourcils

« Quel bâtiment ?

Bah on dirait une dépendance en pierre miteuse prête à s'écrouler.

Ha oui ! oui en effet, cette dépendance fait partie de la propriété mais aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds !

Tu ne sais pas à quoi elle sert alors ? demanda Harry avec curiosité

Mon père m'avait-il dit que c' était là bas qu'il faisait dormir les elfes de maison. Mais je le suspecte de s'être servi de la dépendance pour mettre au point ses affaires de magie noire.

Tu n'a jamais eu l'envie de voire ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ?

Non pas vraiment ! ca doit ressemblait à un établi ou s'entasse les flacons d'ingrédients et des créatures mortes dans des flacons de formol je suppose

Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on y jette un coup d'œil ensemble ? dit Harry dont l'excitation dans la voix était facilement décelable »

Cette fois, Drago avait éteint l'arrivé d'eau et prenait une serviette qu'il noua autour de la taille en regardant Harry d'un air sévère

« Non, je n'en ai aucune envie ! De un parce que je n'ai pas le temps car il faut que je retourne au Ministère chercher nos paies. De deux, ca doit certainement avoir rien d'intéressant. De trois, je me fiche de tout ce qui appartenait à mon père et cette bâtisse en fait partie. Et dernièrement, ce serait de l'inconscience d'essayer d'y pénétrer étant donné que, le connaissant comme je le connaît, il a certainement jeter des maléfices à la dépendance pour que personne ne puisse y entrer mise à part lui ! » déclara Drago d'un seul trait sans lâcher Harry du regard.

Mais celui-ci, qui n'était pas convaincu essaya encore

« Mais Dray …

Non non non et renon ! je n'irai pas dans la dépendance et je t'interdit tout bonnement d'y aller ! »

Déçut, Harry baissa la tête et s'apprêta à quitter la salle de bain mais Drago le retapa par les épaules et lui releva le visage avec une de ses mains

« Je sais que tu es curieux et que tu aimes découvrir des endroits inconnus mais crois moi, cette bâtisse est dangereuse. J'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois mon père s'y enfermer pendant des heures. C'est dangereux et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose d'accord ? Tu sais bien que je t'aime…»

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et répondit un très petit « moi aussi » à peine murmuré avant de sortir de la salle d'eau.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry était assis dans le séjour en train de feuilleter un épais manuscrit qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque du manoir quand Drago descendit les escaliers avec hâte avant d'arriver à son tour dans le séjour

« Bon allez, je dois y aller. Je vais faire vite, enfin… j'espère. Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

non, répondit Harry, je préfère rester ici

Ok comme tu voudras » répondit Drago en haussant la tête.

Puis il se dirigea vers Harry et l'embrasse délicatement avant de sortir du manoir.

Harry entendit un « crac » sonore qui signifiait que Drago avait transplané et il essaya de se replonger dans on manuscrit mais l'envie de lire n'y était plus. Il devenait obsédé par la dépendance de la maison sans savoir exactement pourquoi elle l'appelait autant.

Car il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que la bâtisse de pierre prête à s'écrouler à la moindre brise l'appelait. N'y tenant plus il reposa le manuscrit sur un fauteuil du séjour et se dirigea au dehors.

Le léger vent d'automne lui caressait les joues et machinalement il resserra sa cape autour de son cou pour se prémunir de cette caresse fraîche.

Comme guidé par la dépendance elle même, il se dirigeait inexorablement vers elle ayant, tout de même, pris la délicatesse de sortir sa baguette magique. Juste au cas où….

Arrivé à quelques mètres du bâtiment miteux, il ressentit un frisson et comme l'étrange et mauvaise impression qu'il connaissait déjà cet endroit.

Une épaisse porte en bois, du chêne probablement, faisait office d'ouverture et, à sa grande surprise, il n'eut aucun mal à l'ouvrir. Il s'attendait au moins à ce qu'elle soit protégée par un sortilège basique de magie élémentaire mais non !

Poussant le grand panneau de bois il sentit instantanément une forte d'odeur d'humidité et de moisissure pénétrer dans ses narines. Il se n'était pas trompé. Il connaissait cet endroit tout comme il connaissait cette odeur.

« Lumos » chuchota t'il alors qu'une lueur dorée venait d'apparaître à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique éclairant une partie des ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

Il se trouvait face à un escalier de pierre en colimaçon qui descendait dans les profondeurs de la dépendance.

Avec une certaine appréhension de ce qu'il allait trouvé en bas de ces escaliers, il s'y engagea sa baguette allumée tendue devant lui. Ces escaliers lui semblaient interminables et l'odeur qui se répandait lui donnait la nausée.

Enfin, arrivé au terme de sa descente dans, ce qui semblait pour lui, les enfers, il se trouvait au centre une allée large mais peu profonde où de chaque coté s'alignait des cellules semblables à celles d'un cachot.

Un frisson lui parcourut la nuque alors qu'il avançait doucement vers ce qui fut sa cellule d'emprisonnement durant ses jours de séquestration. Harry en était sûre maintenant. Il se trouvait dans le lieu infâme qui lui avait servit de prison.

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il s'arrêta devant une cellule où un squelette décharné gisait là où, bien des années avant, un homme était attaché dans sa cellule.

Harry réprima un sanglot et continua sa traversée pour se retrouver devant une autre cellule. Celle-ci avait les portes ouvertes et une écuelle gisait sur le sol dans un coin où la nourriture qu'elle contenait était recouverte de moisissure verdâtre et d'asticots blancs.

Les yeux couverts de larmes il leva la tête pour découvrir les araignées qui, quelques mois auparavant, furent leurs camarades de cellules et les tortionnaires d'une pauvre mouche prisonnière et maintenant depuis longtemps digérée.

Puis, au fond de la cellule, sur le sol, contre le mur de pierres glacées se trouvait un tas informe. Harry s'en approcha et s'abaissa pour voire de quoi il s'agissait. C'était ses propres vêtements que ses tortionnaires lui avaient enlevés pour faire leurs actes obscènes et n'avaient pas pris soin de lui remettre avant de le libérer en plein cœur de Londres complètement nu.

Il ramassa ses vêtements et les serra contre lui alors qu'une nouvelle vague de larmes le submergea et il ne put retenir un sanglot qui déchira le silence de ce cachot qu'il connaissait parfaitement pour longtemps l'avoir observé.

Il se retourna alors et se trouva face à face au serpent qu'il avait vu lors de son dernier jour d'emprisonnement. Sans force, il se laissa tomber sur le sol moite de la cellule serrant toujours puissamment ses vêtements contre lui.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que Drago s'était servit de lui et que c'est lui même qui l'avait enfermé ici des mois auparavant. Pourtant tout concordait : ses excuses concernant son père pour ne pas qu'il vienne dans cette bâtisse, son poste au Ministère pour se rapprocher de lui, et ce voyages dans ce château (certainement avait-il l'intention de l'incarcérer une fois de plus) sans oublier les traces de vies et les marques de poussière dans le manoir….

Harry se sentait désemparer et à bout de forme. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait que rester ici et pleurer en attendant le retour de Drago qui l'enchaînerai à nouveau aux parois des murs.

Alors qu'il était allongé par terre, le visage enfuis dans les vêtements et ravagé par les larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir il entendit une voix l'appeler

« HARRY ! HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…..»

C'était Drago…. Et Harry savait que, cette fois-ci c'était vraiment la fin pour lui

888888888888888888888888888888

non non non ! reposez tous vos baguettes magiques et vos fusils à pompes ! lol

Je sais que j'ai été horriblement longue à updater ce dernier chapitre mais bon …. C'est les aléas de la vie et cette fois si, je vous fait un serment inviolable (ou presque) que je vais updater la fin à raison d'un chapitre par semaine

Donc, pour ceux qui lisent Harry un demi, il vous fera encore faire preuve de patience parce que je tiens absolument à finir Rape Me avant de poursuivre mes autres fictions

Je penses sans attendre au RAR :

**Minimay** : non non, je mettrai bien la suite de « Harry un demi » mais il faudra attendre que je finisse celle-ci ! patience c'est bientôt finit ! lol

**La-shinegami** : J'adore quand Dray s'énerve ! c'est … excitant lol ! a bientôt

**Garla sama** : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Ton pseudo me fait tilt tout d'un coup car je connais une certaine « Sama » qui s'intéresse à Harry Potter. Ne serais-tu pas celle ci par le plus grand des hasard ! lol a bientôt en tout cas et merci encore

**Arwen65** : merci pour ta review et régale toi bien avec cette suite

**Yumi4** : toute patience est récompensée ! avec un an (au moins de retard) voilà la suite ! à très bientôt

**Jessy** : Nirvana ? j'adore ! hummm d'ailleurs ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écouté et ca me donne envie ! oui, je sais que Harry pardonne vite à Drago et tu n'es pas le seul à me le faire remarqué. Rétrospectivement, je pense que tu as raison et que si je pouvais remodifier ce chapitre que changerai certainement cette partie … mais bon ! Merci tout plein

**Vert émmeraude** : merci pour ta review qui m'a fait prendre conscience que c'est vraiment bête de gâcher cette fiction. Mais vois tu je viens de changer de vie (super compliqué à expliqué) ce qui fait que j'ai eu du mal à me remettre à mes fictions. Mes voilà, je suis (enfin) de retour. La suite t'as plus ?

**Merawen **: la dernière fois que tu m'as reviewer tu avais dis ne pas avoir vu mon retard d'update ! je crois, en revanche que tu as eu le temps de voire celui-ci lol ! mais je crois pas que pour me faire pardonner je te donne le nom du violeur de Harry … en revanche, je pense que tu dois bien avoir une petite idée concernant son identité. Non ? j'espère que tu lira la suite de cette fiction parce que tu es une revieweuse que j'apprécie et qui me review depuis le début. A bientôt j'espère

**Minerve** : l'amour arrivera un jour mais il est vrai qu'aimer sans l'être en retour ca fait mal … C'est peut être même pire que l'indifférence (et ca je suis sure que c'est une chanson lol). Mais revenons à nos moutons ou plutôt à nos Harry et Dray ! lol, je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que tu te régalera avec ce chapitre

**Lolodidie** : (tu ne t'appellerai pas Elodie par hasard ? ) Quoi ? il est pas mimi mon Dray quand il pète un boulon ? moi je l'adore et ca me donne envie de le prendre dans les bras . A bientôt et merci

**Crakos** : merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir. Que penses-tu de ce chapitre ?

**Celine.SlineC.line** : merci pour ta review et a bientôt

A**rtémis **: merci pour ta review et j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre aussi je suis pardonnée de mon retard monstrueux mais permet moi d'en douter lol


	9. Prise de Conscience

**Chapitre 9 : Prise de Conscience**

« HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

Le prénommé Harry était étendu par terre, le visage ruisselant de larmes il attendait que Drago arrive pour l'enchaîner à nouveau au mur de ce qui fut sa cellule.

Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités et sachant que c'était Drago qui courait dans sa direction il se recroquevilla sur lui même.

« Harry… Mais qu'est ce que …. ? »

Drago venait s'arriver à sa hauteur et Harry ne put réprimer un sanglot et un tremblement

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais pourtant interdit de venir dans cette dépendance…. »

Mais voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas, l'ancien Serpentard enleva sa cape de voyage qu'il passa autour des épaules de celui qu'il aimait mais Harry se débattit et hurla pour éloigner Malefoy de lui.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Drago essaya d'attraper les poignets de Harry alors que celui-ci ce débattit de plus en plus fort et criant de plus en plus couvrant la voix de Drago qui lui suppliait de se calmer.

Enfin dans un effort qui parut surhumain à Drago, celui-ci se plaqua de toutes ses forces contre Harry, l'obligeant à s'immobiliser contre le sol et se résignant à ne plus faire aucun geste

« Voilà, dit Drago de sa voix la plus douce. Calme toi, je vais te reconduire au manoir »

Puis il se redressa et tenta de souleva Harry pour le porter dans ses bras, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant malade.

Durant le trajet, qui fut pour Drago un vrai chemin de croix étant donné le poids que pesait tout de même l'élu de son cœur, Harry n'avait pas dit un mot. Il s'était contenté de pleurer en silence, sa tête nicher contre le creux de l'épaule de Drago.

« Allez, Harry…. Calme toi, c'est fini. »

Drago venait d'entrer dans le manoir et il entreprenait de monter l'escalier de marbre du hall pour déposer Harry sur le lit de leur chambre qu'il pensait être l'endroit le plus approprié à la situation.

Après l'avoir déposé sur le grand lit, Drago s'assit à ses cotés et commença à lui caresser le dos dans l'espoir que son compagnon se calme.

« Chhtttttttttttttt Harry, ca va aller maintenant. C'est finit mon Cœur ! »

Assit sur le lit sur lequel Drago venait de le déposer, Harry continuait de serrer contre lui ses vieux vêtements et ne consentit qu'à les lâcher quand Drago les lui retira de force des mains.

« Qu'est ce que … ? » interrogea le blonds en tenant devant lui la vieille chemise crasseuse et le vieux jeans de Harry.

Puis, comme s'il venait de comprendre enfin la raison de l'état d'Harry, il s'approcha de lui et le saisit par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Harry, mon Cœur, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Il faut que tu crève l'abcès et que tu me racontes ce que tu as subi cet été » dit lentement Drago en regardant Harry tout en lui caressant les ses magnifiques cheveux noir de jais.

« Je….Je…., » commença Harry ne sachant plus très bien ce qu'il devait faire.

Il ne s'était pas attendu une seule seconde à se que Drago le porte jusqu'au manoir et lui passe lascivement la main sur le dos et dans les cheveux pour le réconforter. Pour il, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était lui qui l'avait séquestré et violé quelques mois auparavant et encore maintenant, après tous les gestes d'affections de celui qu'aimait son cœur, il n'arrivait pas à se persuader de son innocence. Mais se rappelant de la colère noire dans laquelle il s'était mis en découvrant l'évasion de son père, il n'osait pas lui faire part de ses accusations craignant devoir à nouveau subir son courroux.

C'est alors qu'il leva la tête brusquement vers Drago et qu'à travers ses yeux embués il aperçut le visage désolé et tendre de celui-ci.

Non, Drago aurait été incapable de lui faire autant de mal. Même avant qu'ils ne travaillent ensemble au Ministère. C'était impossible.

Harry ne connaissait qu'une seule et unique personne en ce monde capable d'autant de cruauté à son égard et cette personne avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que Drago, le même regard gris et pénétrant que lui mais une différence était tout de même notable entre les deux hommes : l'un des deux venait de s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban et Harry n'avait maintenant plus aucun doute sur l'identité de son agresseur.

Mais comment en faire part à Drago sans faire naître en lui un sentiment d'insécurité et une peur justifiée. Car lors de son arrestation, Lucius Malefoy avait promis de tuer son propre fils, l'obligeant à se réfugier chez son ancien maître des potions : Le professeur Rogue.

Peu à peu les larmes séchèrent sur le visage de Harry et il arrivait doucement à reprendre ses esprits alors que, patient, Drago le regardait et lui caressant doucement le dos et ses joues rougies et humides

« Je…, reprit Harry hésitant en sentant le regard de Drago qui attendait une réponse, On m'a…

Oui, je sais, Mon Cœur, Hermione m'a raconté qu'on t'a.. violé » coupa Drago craignant que cette vérité soit trop dur à Harry à avouer

Harry s'approcha de Drago et l'agrippa de toute ses forces plongeant sa tête dans sa nuque pour respirer les arômes doux de sa peau

« J'était dans un cachot » commença à raconter Harry doucement et Drago sut à ce moment là qu'il ne devait plus l'interrompre et qu'enfin, son Amour, allait se libérer du plus terrible poids que supportait sa courte vie

« J'était dans un cachot, répéta Harry, et il faisait si noir. Je ne voyait rien. Je me souviens seulement de l'odeur d'humidité et de la moiteur des murs. On…On… (et une perle salée roula sur sa joue pour enfin finit sa trajectoire sur la nuque découverte de Drago qui resserra son étreinte) on… m'avait attaché les poignets au mur et je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je me souviens aussi de la voix de cet homme qui …. Qui… il avait une voix à glacer le sang et tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jours, il venait avec des complices pour …. Pour me…. (il serra plus fort Drago contre lui) et puis un jour il m'a libéré les poignets et il a laissé de la lumière dans la cellule et sur le mur d'en face j'ai vu cette fresque, avec ce serpent répugnant qui me regardait. J'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi et tout d'un coup tout est devenu noir. Je me souviens que l'homme m'a dit que tout était fini pour moi. Je croyais qu'il allait me…me… tuer, mais je suis réveillé plusieurs jours plus tard à Ste Mangouste. D'après ce que m'a dit Hermione, on m'avait retrouvé dans une ruelle de Londres inconscient et…totalement nu…. »

Drago avait écouter le moindre mot de la révélation de Harry et constata qu'il ne s'était pas tromper dans ses pensée. La dépendance de la propriété devait certainement être le lieu qui avait accueilli Harry quelques mois plus tôt et Drago n'eut aucun mal à mettre un nom sur la voix glaciale de cet homme : Lucius Malefoy, son propre père évadé récemment de prison. Néanmoins, comme si cette subite prise de conscience était trop dur à accepter pour lui, il préféra demander confirmation à Harry

« Harry Chéri, la dépendance, est-ce là bas que tu étais prisonnier ? »

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux surpris de cette question et il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Il vit alors Drago le regarder et lui demander

« As-tu une idée de la personne qui a fait ça ? »

Encore une fois, Harry secouant la tête pour répondre par l'affirmative à la question

« Tu penses que c'est mon père ? » demanda patiemment Drago comme s'il redoutait la réponse qu'allait lui fournir Harry.

Celui-ci se blotti à nouveau contre le blond avant de répondre dans un murmure à peine audible « oui »

Ainsi les pires craintes que Drago n'eut jamais eut venaient lui faire face en cette journée d'automne qui aurait presque pu être paisible sans cette dépendance de malheur et ce père qu'il s'est toujours efforcé de haïr au plus haut point. Ce père cruel qui avait tué sa propre femme en l'immolant sans aucun regret et qui avait fait le serment d'assassiner son propre fils dès sa sortie de prison.

Drago s'allongea sur le lit et entraîna Harry dans son mouvement en prenant soin de se coller doucement contre lui, lui offrant un mince sentiment de protection et de sécurité.

Qu'allait bien pouvoir faire Drago ? Il ne pouvait pas continuer leurs vacances en Ecosse s'était une certitude car, repensant à ce que lui avait confié Harry concernant les traces de poussière étranges dans le manoir, il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui maintenant que c'était son père et non les elfes de maison qui en était responsable.

Ainsi donc Lucius Malefoy avait trouvé refuge dans le manoir familial et Drago pensa que ce n'était pas très intelligent de sa part de revenir dans sa propre maison sachant que toutes les autorités magiques sont à sa recherche. Il se surprit à penser à ce qui se serait passé s'il avait transplané ici, Harry et lui, alors que Lucius était dans le manoir. Probablement seraient-ils morts tout les deux à l'heure actuelle.

Mais Drago, qui aimait Harry plus que tout au monde, se promit qu'il ne laisserait jamais son psychopathe de père tuer l'être de son cœur. Et Dieu sait que Lucius avait des raisons d'en vouloir à Harry : c'est lui même qui avait tué son Maître, celui qui était tout à ses yeux et Drago était persuadé que la séquestration de Harry n'était qu'un avant goût des projets que Lucius lui réservait si il arrivait à remettre la main sur lui.

Aussitôt, Drago bondit du lit en arrachant une exclamation de surprise à Harry.

« Chéri, il ne faut pas que l'on reste dans ce manoir. C'est trop dangereux pour toi

Mais, Dray … »

Apparemment Harry n'avait pas encore pris conscience que ce manoir était la tanière de refuge de celui qui cherchait à les tuer tous les deux

« Harry, dépêche toi, il faut qu'on se sauve d'ici ! tu te souviens les traces de poussière du guéridon du hall dont tu m'a parlé ? »

Harry acquiesça

« J'ai le mauvais pressentiment que ce n'est pas un elfe de maison qui en est la cause si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

De toute évidence Harry venait de comprendre car il avait fait un saut du lit et il s'empressa de ranger ses affaires pêle-mêle dans sa valise

« Dray, que va t'ont faire ? Ton père dois probablement savoir où j'habite… mon appartement n'est pas protégé par un gardien du secret…

Je pense que le mieux c'est d'aller chez Séverus pour le moment

Quoi ? il n'en est pas question !

Harry, c'est au choix : soit tu viens chez Séverus qui a une maison protégée et qui pourra assurer ta sécurité, soit tu retourne dans ton appartement londonien à attendre que mon père te trouve ! » éructa Drago sans délicatesse

- D'accord » répondit Harry résigné.

Ils se hâtèrent de faire les bagages prenant soins de ne rien oublier pour ne pas donner à Lucius d'indice sur leur court séjour au Manoir Ecossais

Puis les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la maisonnée en un grand « CRAC » sonore avant d'atterrir dans un salon lumineux qui appartenait à leur ancien professeur.

Aussitôt, Rogue déboula dans le salon, vêtu d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise blanche qui surprit grandement Harry n'ayant jamais vu son ancien professeur vêtu autrement qu'en robe noire !

« Potter ! Intéressant … Que me faut l'honneur de cette intrusion dans mon domicile ? glissa Séverus Rogue sans prêter la moindre attention à Drago qui tenait Harry par la main

Il est avec moi Séverus et nous aurions besoin de votre aide, répondit Drago

De mon aide ? ca devient de plus en plus intéressant ! jamais je n'aurai imaginé un Potter me demander le l'aider ?….

Lucius est à notre recherche et on a besoin d'un endroit fiable où se cacher. Pouvait vous nous héberger quelques temps ? »

Harry contempla désespérément ses chaussures pour éviter soigneusement le regard de Rogue qu'il sentait dirigé sur sa nuque.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix à ce que je vois … Il est évidant que je ne vais pas laisser le petit Chouchou de Dumbledore sans protection mais je tiens tout à même à préciser que ma maison n'est pas l'Armée du Salut ! » répondit-il de sa voix froide en regardant Drago d'un air de reproche

Mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et remercia Rogue en lui adressant un grand sourire que, à sa grande surprise, celui-ci lui rendit.

« Drago, vous ferez visiter la maison à Potter ! éructa Rogue

A Harry …., rectifia Drago en lui lançant un regard assassin semblant lui dire « allez, faites un effort ! »

Oui, a Harry » répéta Rogue sans un regard pour le principal concerné qui releva la tête quelque peu surpris. C'était la première fois que Rogue l'appelait par son prénom (même si c'était sous la correction rapide de Drago)

Drago fit donc visiter la maison à son compagnon et Harry remarqua immédiatement qu'elle était chaleureuse et clarteuse (ndla : clarteuse : c'est un patois de chez moi, la lorraine, que l'on emploi pour qualifier les pièces peine de luminosité. Ne chercher pas dans le dictionnaire, vous ne trouverez pas ce mot ! lol ). En effet, la maison se composait d'un grand salon dans lequel une cheminée en bois vernis accueillait un léger feu qui crépitait joyeusement. Sur la droite, la cuisine était spacieuse, dans les tons blancs qui reflétait la lumière de tous les cotés. L'étage du dessus était composait de trois chambres dont une qui devait appartenir à une enfant relativement jeune étant donné les poupées et les jouets qui s'accumulaient dans chaque coin de la pièce.

« Rogue a une petite fille ? demanda Harry curieux

Oui, elle s'appelle Eve-Lyne et elle a 6 ans. Mais je crois savoir qu'il ne l'a pas vu depuis 1 an. Sa femme s'en barrée un jour sans lui laisser de nouvelle et elle a pris la petite avec elle. Depuis il essai de les retrouver mais bon … »

Harry entra dans la chambre pour regarder un cadre suspendu au mur lui faisant face. C'était un portait d'une fillette qui devait certainement être la fille de Rogue. Elle avait un joli visage aux traits fins, des grands yeux noisette à la forme quelque peut en amande et un turban rouge sombre retenait ses longs cheveux bruns foncé qui lui tombaient majestueusement dans le dos en formant des boucles parfaites.

« Ne touchez à rien ici ! aboya Rogue qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre

Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondit Harry. Votre fille est très jolie, continua t il en esquivant un sourire

Oui, merci, Potter … Harry, corrigea rapidement Rogue en voyant le regard de Drago lui envoyer des éclairs. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère

Mais elle a les yeux de son père … » acheva Harry avant de passer devant Rogue et de quitter la pièce

Rogue referma la porte derrière lui et leur annonça que le repas était servit.

Tous trois descendirent à la cuisine et le repas se passa dans un réel silence assez tendu.

Jamais Harry n'aurait supposé ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde que Rogue était père d'une petite fille si ravissante. Et il songea à ce qu'il devait ressentir séparé contre son gré de sa petite fille mais aussi de sa femme. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps au sujet que Rogue brisa le silence de sa voix froide et traînante

« J'ai avertie Dumbledore de votre présence à mon domicile. Il est d'avis à ce que je vous héberge un moment, le temps pour lui et les anciens Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix de trouver une solution à l'arrestation de Lucius Malefoy. »

Harry et Drago l'écoutèrent sentant qu'il avait autre chose à annoncer.

« Il vous demande, Harry (et il avait prononcé ce prénom en regardant Drago qui paraissait satisfait) si vous ne voulez pas regagner votre place au sein de l'Ordre et votre profession d'Auror ? »

Mais Harry ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir qu'il répondit « Non merci » d'un ton convaincu.

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, au même moment

Harry et Drago venait de transplanner laissant derrière eux le manoir en Ecosse parfaitement vide.

C'est alors qu'un personnage présent dans un tableau suspendu aux mur de la chambre laissa son cadre vide pour se rendre dans son autre tableau quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans une vieille maison du village le plus près du manoir.

Assis dans un fauteuil au dossier haut et confortable, un homme buvait un verre de whisky Pur Feu en contemplant l'âtre de la cheminée qui diffusait dans la pièce minuscule la seule source de lumière et de chaleur. Cette pièce circulaire était composée d'une cheminée en marbre, d'un fauteuil en velours rouge sang et d'une petite étagère miteuse au dessus de laquelle était suspendu un cadre qui semblait vide.

Mais soudainement, un personnage vêtu d'un chapeau noir apparut dans le cadre et interpella l'homme assis dans le fauteuil

« Monsieur, j'ai des informations pour vous

Je vous écoute Minégus, répondit l'homme qui possédait une voix glaciale

Votre fils et ce Potter viennent de quitter le manoir à l'instant

Intéressant ! et… où sont-ils allés ?

Chez Séverus Rogue

Haa ! chez ce traître ! chez ce lâche infâme !

Votre fils à dit que c'est l'endroit où ils seront le mieux protégé de votre grandeur maléfique

Et, qu'a dit d'autre mon ignoble fils ?

Il a dit que la maison de Rogue était protégé par un gardien du secret contrairement à l'appartement de Potter

Ainsi donc, l'appartement de Potter ne bénéficie d'aucune protection ? Est-il actuellement vide ?

Oui Monsieur. il est vide parce que Potter est partit vivre chez Rogue pour vous éviter.

Je te remercie Minégus. Grâce a tes loyaux services et vais pouvoir réintégrer mon Manoir !

Mais il y a encore autre chose…., reprit timidement le dénommé Minégus

Alors parle, espèce d'imbécile ignorant ! s'énerva Lucius Malefoy

Potter à découvert ce que contenait la dépendance de la propriété

QUOI ? Hurla Malefoy dans à une rage furieuse

Po…Potter a découvert la dépendance et… Il a découvert que vous être responsable de son enlèvement et …

Et Drago ? Est-il au courant de cela ?

Malheureusement oui, Monsieur, et c'est lui qui a proposé d'aller se réfugier chez Rogue

Quel INFAME ABRUTTI ! »

Puis sans préambule il transplanna renversant au passage son verre de scotch qui se brisa sur le sol.

* * *

Dans la maison de Rogue, Harry était tellement épuisé qu'il décida d'aller se reposer un peu sur le lit de sa chambre juste après le repas.

Rogue leur avait expliqué de Dumbledore aimerait le voire pour parler avec lui des mesures a prendre pour la capture de Lucius et que, par conséquent, il allait devoir s'absenter toute l'âpres midi, confiant la maison à Drago et Harry.

Avant de sortir, il leur avait tout bonnement interdit de quitter la maison ce qui convenait parfaitement à Harry qui n'éprouvait aucune envie d'aller crapahuter dehors !

Allongé sur le lit douillet de la chambre d'ami de Rogue, il fermait les yeux se forçant à ne pas penser à la matinée éprouvante qu'il avait enduré.

C'est alors qu'il sentit le lit s'affaisser et Drago prendre place à ses cotés laissant sa main glisser sous sa chemise pour caresser le torse doux et muscler de son compagnon.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit avant de lui offrir ses lèvres. Drago s'en empara immédiatement, laissant glisser la langue contre elles, savourant la moindre parcelle de cette bouche qui s'offrait à lui. Puis Harry l'ouvra délicatement, sortant sa langue pour goûter à son tour celle de Drago et dans ce baiser approfondit, Harry gémit doucement, laissant ses mains se balader contre le corps de Drago.

Puis Harry interrompit le baiser au plus grand regret de Drago qui resta un instant les yeux fermer, surpris.

Quand il les rouvrit se fut pour découvrir le visage aux yeux fermer de Harry qui se rapprochait doucement du sien. Et, doucement, ses lèvres douces chuchotèrent aux oreilles de Drago des mots qu'il n'espérait plus entendre si bien qu'il se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas (résistant secrètement à l'envie de se pincer pour en avoir le cœur net)

« Je t'aime Drago Malefoy, murmura Harry à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe délicatement

Je t'aime aussi, Harry Potter, répondit Drago dans un souffle de plaisir avant de laisser échapper un gémissement

et, je suis prêt » continua Harry tout en léchant la nuque de son amant

Drago ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de ces paroles puis commença à son tour à lécher le cou de Harry en lui desserrant la ceinture avant de lui déboutonner le pantalon.

Harry se laissa faire, gémissant de temps en temps avant d'entreprendre d'enlever la chemise que portait Drago. C'est alors que le corps du blond s'offrait à lui et Harry ne puis s'empêcher de le plaquer contre le lit pour en lécher chaque centimètre carré, s'attardant sur ses mamelons qu'il mordilla doucement arrachant des petits cris de plaisir à Drago.

Harry qui chevauchait le corps de son amant se dépêcha de lui retirer son pantalon pour libérer le membre tendu de son aimé qu'il masturba doucement avant de le faire glisser dans sa bouche pour en goûter le jus délectable.

S'en était trop pour Drago qui ne pouvait plus attendre le corps de Harry. Il lui arracha sa chemise précipitamment et enleva rapidement son boxer pour pouvoir le retourner à plat ventre afin de caresser ses fesses rondes. Puis il sortit d'on ne sait où un tube de lubrifiant qu'il commença a étaler sur ses mains alors que, se retournant, Harry en pris une grosse noisette qu'il étalant consciencieusement sur le sexe toujours érigé de Drago.

Alors Drago replaça Harry qui le ventre et commença à introduire un doigt dans on intimité et il sentit son amant se contracter, que légèrement cette fois-ci. Il fit quelques vas et viens puis estimant que qu'il était prêt, Drago introduit un second doigt dans l'anus d'Harry qui eut un frisson de plaisir. Le blond continua à faire des vas et viens toujours plus rapide et profond avant d'introduire un dernier doigt, tandis que Harry haletait au dessous de lui, se laissant submerger par ce bonheur et ce plaisir intense.

Alors Drago retira ses doigts de l'intimité de Harry pour y placer son sexe plus volumineux et Harry eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant à l'intérieur de lui le membre épais et dur de Drago qui faisait des vas et viens inlassablement en lui arrachant des cris de plaisir.

Il sentait Drago en lui et ses mains le caressant doucement.

C'est alors que Drago se retira, et retourna Harry pour lui faire face, plaçant ses jambes sur ses épaules avant de le pénétrer à nouveau.

Harry rougit de cette position osée et cambra son corps lorsqu'il reçut à nouveau le sexe de Drago.

Leurs gémissements de plaisir étaient de plus en plus fort et bientôt ils jouir ensemble, criant le nom l'un de l'autre dans un dernier effort.

Harry laissa retomber ses jambes sur le lit alors que Drago, toujours à l'intérieur d'Harry, s'allongea contre son torse moite de sueur.

Les deux jeunes garçons haletaient et Harry songea au bonheur immense qu'il avait ressentie et la joie que pouvait être sa vie si Drago était à ses cotés à chaque instant.

Puis Drago se retira enfin, et ils entrèrent nus dans les draps tiède de leur lit où ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre oubliant tout autour d'eux, se contentant simplement de se savourer mutuellement et de se repentir de l'odeur de l'autre.

* * *

_Voilà ! encore un chapitre de terminé et je peux vous dire que vous devez en profiter parce que je ne garantie pas que les suivants soient aussi longs !_

_Tout jure est-il que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que je pourrai vous communiquer se même plaisir lors de votre lecture._

_J'ai updater avec une journée d'avance car je crains que demain je n'eut pas eut le temps de le faire. Et, étant donné mon travail, c'est plus pratique pour moi d'upader les mercredis car je suis sur (ou presque) d'avoir mon après midi … donc je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite !_

_Je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer le titre du chapitre 10 qui sera « 207 Rodéo Drive » …._

_Je tiens tout de même à préciser à certaines d'entre vous que suite aux menaces de mort dont ma propre personne fait l'objet, j'ai dorénavant un Auror à mon entière disposition nuit et jour … hummmm surtout les nuit lol mouhahahahaaaaaaa_

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Dopamine_

Je passe au RAR :

**Artemis** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et espère avec ce chapitre plus long et plus intéressant (tout du moins à l'écriture) je serais entièrement pardonné de mes 10 moins de retard (et encore, 10 mois je crois que c'est lol ).Merci de suivre encore cette fiction, je suis toujours contente d'avoir tes reviews

**La-shinegami** : HHAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! tu vois j'ai tenu ma parole et tu peux dès maintenant ranger tes petits cuillère, fusille a pompes et autres tronçonneuse … ce pendant, quitte à choisir, si je devait tuer un ennemi je choisirai la petite cuillère car comme dirai Alan Rickman (notre séduisant professeur Rogue dans le film ' Robin des bois') « moins c'est tranchant et plus ça fait mal » …. Hum … mais si l'envie de prend de me tuer à nouveau oublie de suite ce que je viens de dire lol sinon que penses tu de ce chapitre ? tu t'as plu j'espère ? A bientôt (a la semaine prochaine lol)

**Egwene Al Vere** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir. Je pense que ce chapitre doit te rassurer étant donné que tu sais enfin qui le mystérieux salaud qui ose faire du mal à Harry (hum, à vrai dire, c'est moi la mystérieuse salope qui ose lui faire subir tout ça ! lol ) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. A bientôt et merci encore

**Garla sama** : héhéhé .. tu vas enfin pourvoir ranger ton fusil à pompe parce que j'ai bien poster le chapitre neuf en respectant mes délais c'est à dire une semaine ! (et non 1 an cette fois) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant

**La hana ni** : tu veux m'étriper ? comme c'est étrange c'est seulement la 4eme menace de mort que je reçoit sur les 6 première review de ce chapitre lol mais je te préviens que si tu me tue, tu n'auras pas la suite de la fiction et tu risque de te mettre a dos les autres lecteurs assoiffés … mdr ! en tout cas je te remercie pour la review et j'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre

**Mily Black** : Dopamine prends ses jambes à son cou et cours très très très vite …. Pfou ! j'adore les review aussi longue que la tienne et c'est vrai que, selon moi, lire les 8 chapitre à la suite ca a été une bonne chose pour toi (ca t'a éviter d'attendre un an) mais sache que maintenant je vais m'appliquer a mettre toutes les semaines un chapitre de cette fiction jusqu'à ce que celle –ci soit fini entièrement ! alors tu n'auras pas souvent a attendre. Pour ton problème d'alerte j'ai le même que toi et tu sais ce que je fait pour être alerter des new chapitre ? je met la fiction en cours de lecture dans mes « favorites stories » dans cette section, l'ordre d'apparition des fictions est faite en fonction des update ! si bien que quand tu verras le nom de « rape me » en haut de la liste, ca voudra dire qu'un nouveau chapitre est arrivé … mais peut être utilises-tu déjà cette méthode. En attendant ta prochaine review je te fait de gros bisous et de souhaite de passer une excellente journée

**Yukikawaii-chan** : merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que je chapitre te plaît. Je pense qu'il répond par l'affirmative à la proposition que tu viens de m'énoncer dans ta dernière review ! Alors je te dis à très bientôt et bonne lecture

**Satya** : merci pour ta review. La suite sera en ligne dans une petite semaine alors un peu de patience et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus.

**Roxie-Angel** : je sais je sais je suis une authorine très cruelle ! mais il faudra s'y faire ! bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt

**Julia** : merci pour ta review pleins de compliments qui flattent vraiment mon ego. J'espère que ce chapitre te paraîtra tout aussi intéressent. J'attends ta prochaine review. A bientôt

**Jessy** : Ta review me fait très plaisir. Et je suis heureuse de t'apprendre que j'ai déjà sur mon pc les chapitre 10 à 14 s'écrit ! ce qui signifie que tu n'auras plus jamais à attendre si longtemps un chapitre pour cette fiction. Pour ce qui es de la dépendance, je penses aussi que je serai devenu obsédé par cette bâtisse si j'avais étais dans le cas d'Harry. Et pour ce qui est de Lucius, je pense que tu as dorénavant la confirmation de ton hypothèse. Je te fais de gros bisous et je te dis à très bientôt


	10. 207 Rodéo Drive

**Chapitre 10 : 207 Rodéo Drive**

****

****

Un homme emmitouflé dans une longue cape couleur de la nuit, le visage caché par l'immense capuchon qui lui retombait sur la tête poussa la porte d'entrée d'un immeuble de Londres coincé dans une petite rue miteuse.

Il faisait nuit et personne ne semblait être de permanence à l'accueil du bâtiment ce qui arrangea grandement l'homme qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire remarquer en devant tuer un vulgaire concierge moldu.

L'homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil au tableau de répartition des étages et trouva enfin le renseignement dont il avait besoin. Ecris en petite écriture écaillée et dactylographiée on pouvait lire sur le tableau « Potter, cinquième gauche »

L'homme se dirigea vers la montée d'escalier n'ayant pas confiance aux ascenseurs délabrés qui s'alignaient dans le hall d'entrée. Il fallait vraiment être un moldu ou un demeuré profond pour oser monter dans une cabine suspendue à un câble. Qui plus est une cabine et un câble de fabrication moldue !

Arrivé au cinquième étage, l'homme leva sa baguette magique et prononça la formule « Alohomora ». Aussitôt on entendit le déclic qui signifiait que la porte venait d'être déverrouillée.

L'homme eut un sourire et pénétra dans l'appartement vide en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il prit ensuite soin d'insonoriser la pièce (ce n'était pas la peine d'avertir le voisinage de sa présence opportuniste) et il se mit en quête de l'objet de sa visite.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Drago et Harry partageaient la maison de Rogue et cela dans une relativement bonne ambiance contrairement aux appréhensions de l'ancien Gryffondor s'attendant à tous les sarcasmes possibles et inimaginables de la part de son ancien professeur de potion.

Harry, avait même appris que Rogue, enfin, plutôt Séverus, pouvait se montrer courtois voire sympathique à son égard ce qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné en le côtoyant à Poudlard.

Drago avait du s'absenter, Dumbledore souhaitant lui parler de toute urgence, si Harry en croyait le message qu'un hibou avait déposé à la maison une heure auparavant. D'ailleurs, Harry s'était sentit quelque peu frustré à la pensée que son ancien directeur préfère parler à Drago et ne demande pas à Harry de l'accompagner. Après tout, c'est lui même qui avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres et pas Drago. Mais comme il avait répondu « non » à Dumbledore pour reprendre sa place d'auror il essaya de ne pas se plaindre et d'accepter le sort qui était le sien sans trop en vouloir à son amant.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions sur la jalousie que Rogue l'extirpa de ses pensées. Harry remarqua que son visage paraissait nettement plus blême qu'à son habitude.

« Vous savez Harry, ne sais ce que ça fait d'être orphelin mais je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que ma fille ressent à l'égard de son père qui l'a abandonné »

Harry resta coi, ne savant pas trop que répondre et surtout ne s'attendant pas à avoir une discussion concernant la vie privée de son ancien professeur

« Je suis certain que vous ne l'avais pas abandonné. Drago m'a dit que vous faisiez votre maximum pour la retrouver. »

Séverus eut un faible sourire triste et évita soigneusement de croiser le regard émeraude d'Harry.

« C'est vrai que j'ai essayer de faire tout mon possible pour la retrouver mais ça fait déjà un an que ma femme a disparue avec ma fille sans me laisser de trace et je me demande si un jour je les reverrai l'une et l'autre.

- Vous les retrouverez. J'en suis sûr, affirma Harry qui était attristé de voire la mine affaiblie de Rogue

- Je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi elle est partie avec la petite. Et je me demande même pourquoi je vous raconte tout ca… , se lamenta Rogue

- Certainement parce que vous en avez besoin , répondit Harry

- Eve-Lyne est vraiment une petite fille incroyable ! Mais ma femme, Moyra, supportait mal mes longues absences à Poudlard et le fait que je sois un sorcier en général. Elle, c'était une moldue et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me voyait comme une sorte d'animal sauvage depuis que je lui ai annoncé que j'étais sorcier.

- Elle me fait penser à ma tante Pétunia, dit Harry avec un sourire, Elle a faillie faire une crise cardiaque quand j'ai reçu ma première lettre de Poudlard. Peut être votre femme est-elle en compagnie de ma tante ? poursuivit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui, certainement même, sourit Rogue avant de reprendre un air sérieux. La veille de son départ on avait eut une violante dispute au sujet de … de la Marque des Ténèbres que je porte sur le bras. Je lui avait toujours raconté que c'était un tatouage que je m'étais fait faire. Une erreur de jeunesse …

- Mais … ? Parce que je suppose qu'il y a un mais ? demanda Harry, incitant ainsi Rogue à se confier et donc à se libérer un peu

- Mais ce soir là, j'en ai eut assez de lui mentir et j'avais décidé de lui avouer la vérité concernant la Marque des Ténèbres. Bien évidemment, vous pouvez facilement imaginer qu'elle a très mal réagit et je pense qu'elle a prit la fuite avec Eve-Lyne à cause de ça.

- Ce n'était pas très intelligent de sa part, fit remarquer Harry que Rogue fusilla du regard. Hé bien, si vous lui avez expliqué que Voldemort est mort depuis un moment, jamais elle n'aurait eut de soucis à se faire pour elle et votre fille et jamais elle n'aurait prit la fuite …

- Pour une fois, je crois que vous avez raison, Harry. Mais à vrai dire ce n'est pas Moyra qui me manque le plus. Nos relations étaient devenus très conflictuelles voyez vous (et Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête), c'est plutôt ma fille qui grandit loin de moi et à coté de laquelle je suis en train de passer …

- Oui, je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point c'est délicat, répondit Harry qui ne savait plus quoi répondre d'autre.

- Merci, dit alors Rogue en le regardant. Merci pour votre écoute malgré toutes les vacheries que je vous ai fait endurer à Poudlard .

- Oh, de rien. Et puis, le passé c'est le passé ! »

Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes et Harry préféra ne rien dire, ne sachant pas, de toute façon, ce qu'il convenait de dire après une discussion si délicate.

Enfin, Séverus se leva et débarrassera sa tasse de thé ainsi que celle de Harry avant de lui demander

« Je croyais que vous deviez aller récupérer quelques affaires à votre appartement ?

- Oui, vous avez raison, d'ailleurs je vais y aller maintenant pour être rentré au retour de Drago »

Puis il se leva du fauteuil confortable dans lequel il était installé et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour y prendre sa cape de voyage qu'il noua autour du cou avant de transplanner dans son appartement.

En un clin d'œil il passa de la vaste maison ordonnée de Rogue à son appartement sans dessus dessous où une tornade semblait être passée.

« Oh non ! C'est pas vrai », se dit Harry à lui même en contemplant le spectacle de son appartement dévasté.

Le salon ressemblait à un dépotoir où des feuilles jonchaient le sol ainsi que le rembourrage de son canapé éventré. La table basse de verre qui était jadis au centre de la pièce était cassée tout comme sa bibliothèque qui semblait vomir les livres qu'elle contenait auparavant dont certains même avaient les pages déchirées.

Son téléviseur avait un énorme trou à la place de l'écran et tous les bibelots qui ornaient les meubles étaient étalés par terre alors que les tiroirs des bahuts avaient étaient dégondés et gisaient à présent sur le sol, totalement vidées de leur contenu.

Harry osa à peine se diriger vers la cuisine qu'il trouva tout aussi dévastée ! il ne lui restait plus un seul verre ou une seule assiette en état de servir et ses accessoires électroménagers, comme la cafetière, avaient tout simplement été réduits en miette.

L'état des deux chambres n'était guère plus réjouissant. Les armoires avaient été vidées de leur contenu et les couettes, oreillers, édredons et matelas avaient été lacérés sans ménagement révélant un mélange de plumes et de ressorts.

Même la salle de bain et les toilettes semblaient avoir eut droit à la visite du cambrioleur et Harry se demanda ce que celui-ci espérait trouver en éclatant une bouteille de détartrant pour WC !

Résigné à devoir tout ranger pour vérifier le contenu de l'appartement Harry décida de s'attaquer en premier lieu aux chambres, ce qui semblait, pour lui, être le plus facile.

Il sortit donc sa baguette magique et lançait des sorts de « réparo » dans tous les sens en regardant les plumes rentrer dans leur oreiller et les ressorts regagner leur place dans le matelas.

Après environ deux heures d'acharnement il avait finit de ranger chacune des pièces de son appartement et put enfin faire le constat de ce qui lui manquait.

Il s'aperçut très vite qu'il lui manquait un objet qui avait pour Harry une grosse valeur. Non pas que ce bibelot valent une petite fortune, bien au contraire mais c'était son contenu que Harry estimait beaucoup.

C'était une lampe représentant un cheval, tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun et de plus kitsch réunit en ce même objet. Mais sa particularité demeurait dans le fait qu'Harry y avait caché, grâce à un sortilège, l'adresse de Ron et Hermione qu'il n'arrivait jamais à retenir et qu'il avait inscrit sur un petit bout de parchemin. Hors, c'était une grossière erreur de sa part, car il n'était nullement le Gardien du Secret de leur habitation et il venait ainsi de trahir la confiance que leur avait accordé ses meilleurs amis en lui révélant cette adresse.

Harry n'avait pas douté une seule seconde que seul Lucius, ou un de ses condisciples, avait pu commettre ce cambriolage et il se mis à paniquer quand il pensa à ce qui pourrait arriver à Ron et Hermione. Certainement que Lucius allait se servir d'eux pour l'attirer et le tuer …

Bouleversé, Harry chercha dans les moindres coins de son appartement s'il n'avait pas ranger la lampe à une autre place mais il ne la trouva pas. C'est alors qu'il songea, frappé d'horreur, que le dossier concernant Lucius Malefoy que Drago avait rapporté du ministère (non sans l'avoir giflé juste après d'ailleurs) avait lui aussi disparut.

Sans attendre plus longtemps il transplanna chez Rogue.

* * *

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Lucius Malefoy contempla le butin qu'il avait dérobé la veille chez un certain Harry Potter . Il avait installé les objets sur la table du séjour de son manoir en Ecosse en les alignant parfaitement les uns à cotés des autres.

Il regarda longuement ses objets qui s'exposaient à ses yeux comme des trésors ayant la plus grande des valeurs alors qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une vieille lampe en forme de cheval, de style rococo dans laquelle il avait découvert un morceau de parchemin contenant une adresse ; d'un dossier miteux et froissé concernant sa propre personne et possédant le sceau d'Azkaban et du Ministère de la magie et d'un cadre où une photo de Harry était tout sourire en adressant des petits 'coucou'….

Lucius saisit la photo de l'être qu'il méprisait le plus et la regarda froidement. Il semblait pensif mais son regard était de marbre et le personnage de la photo essaya de se cacher dans un coin de son cadre. Alors Lucius cracha fièrement sur le portait avant de le balancer au travers le salon où il s'écrasa contre un mur, le verre volant en éclat.

Puis Lucius prit le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait extrait de la lampe cheval.

« Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley

207 Rodéo Drive

Bristol »

« Intéressant, se dit-il à lui même. Ainsi c'est à Bristol que se trouvent les amis de Potter. Donc c'est à Bristol que je me rendrai … »

Un rire glacial retentit dans le château amplifié par les pièces vides et habituellement silencieuses.

(NDLA : Et si je m'arrêtez ici ? vous me feriez quoi ? Non allez je continu encore. Juste pour vous faire … souffrir encore un peu ! lol )

* * *

CRAC

Harry venait d'apparaître dans le salon de chez Rogue et il s'empressa de l'appeler

« Que ce passe t-il ? demanda celui-ci

- Mon appartement a été cambriolé et…

- C'est Lucius Malefoy je suppose ? le coupa Rogue

- Oui ! mais il y a plus grave ! il a volé un objet dans lequel j'avais caché l'adresse de Ron et Hermione

- Vous n'étiez pas leur gardien du secret pourtant

- NON ! rugit Harry agacé par le comportement de Rogue que ne semblait pas comprendre l'importance de l'information. Malefoy sait maintenant où ils habitent et il va allez leur faire du mal pour m'attirer jusqu'à lui. J'en suis sûr »

Séverus Rogue sembla enfin comprendre ce que signifiait les paroles de Harry car il ajouta précipitamment

« Il faut transplanner Square Grimmaud ! Peut être Granger et Weasley y seront-ils »

Et il y eut à nouveau deux 'crac' sonores caractéristiques

* * *

A Bristol, dans leur confortable maison qu'ils venaient d'acquérir, Ron et Hermione se disputaient pour la énième fois au sujet du Pattenrond, le vieux chat qui passait son temps à manger et à faire ses besoins dans tous les coins de la demeure

« Hermione j'en ai marre que cette maison pue la pisse de chat ! éructa le rouquin

- Hé bien tu devras t'y habituer parce que Pattenrond est vieux et incontinent

- Et débile ! chose que tu as oublié ! rajouta Ron

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? que je l'abandonne ? demanda Hermione qui était à quatre patte par terre, une serpillière et un seau à la main pour nettoyer les dégâts du chat

- J'en sais rien moi ! mais qu'il arrête de pisser partout et surtout dans mes pantoufles ! c'est la seconde fois je met le pieds dedans si tu vois ce que je veux dire … »

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre aux provocations de Ron que quelqu'un frappa à leur porte d'entrée.

Sans méfiance, Ron s'approcha de la porte pour ouvrir, d'ailleurs, pourquoi devrait-il se méfier ? Leur maison ayant à un Gardien du Secret, seuls leurs amis proches pouvaient leur rendre visite. Ron espéra secrètement que ca soit Harry, ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vu. Puis repensant que celui-ci fréquentait très intimement Drago Malefoy, l'envie de le voire lui passa aussi vite qu'elle était venue …

Il ouvrit alors la lourde porte mais n'eut pas le temps de voire qui était son visiteur que dans un grand éclair vert il tomba sur le sol où il resta étendu, inerte. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et son visage était empreint de frayeur.

« Qui c'est Chéri ? » demanda Hermione qui était toujours dans le salon à nettoyer les cochonneries du chat.

Le visiteur encapuchonné entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la voix qu'il avait entendue.

Il arriva à l'entrée du salon silencieusement quand il vit la jeune femme affairée à laver le plancher.

« Ron ? » appela t-elle sans se retourner pour autant.

Puis sentant une présence derrière elle, elle consentie enfin à lever la tête et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant Lucius Malefoy, debout devant elle, sa baguette magique pointée sur sa poitrine

« Que… Que… me voulez vous ? Où est Ron ?

- Je crains fort que … Ron, c'est ça ? n'est déjà rejoint le royaume d'Hadès et si tu ne veux pas en faire autant je te suggère de ne pas me créer de problème espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe »

Hermione sentit des pleurs envahir son visage alors qu'elle réalisait que Ron était mort

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, reprit la voix glacée de Lucius, enfin pas tout de suite alors soit gentille et viens avec moi

- NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! » hurla Hermione en essayant de s'enfuir vers la cuisine où elle avait laissé sa baguette magique.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y parvenir qu'elle entendit la voix glacée s'écrier « Stupefix » et un éclair rouge la frappa dans le dos avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol.

Lucius allait la rejoindre lorsqu'une boule de poils orangé se mit devant lui

« argh, dégage espèce de puanteur » lança t'il en donnant un coup de pied au chat qui alla s'écraser sur le mur et retomba inerte sur le sol.

Lucius Malefoy s'abaissa et porta Hermione comme il aurait porté un sac à patate puis il transplanna laissant derrière lui une maison totalement vide de vie

* * *

_hum hum hum ….. quoi ? ne me regardez pas comme ca ? j'y suis pour rien moi (enfin si un peu)_

_Bon est ce que ca vous a plut au moins ?_

_Vous avez trouvé que j'ai été méchante avec Ron et Pattenrond ?_

_La suite la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre qui s'appellera « Tu n'est pas coupable »_

_En attendant une tite review est toujours là bien venue_

_Gros Bisoux à vous_

_Dopamine_

**PS : J'en profite pour passer une petite annonce ! Je recherche une aide pour m'aider à corriger mes chapitres au niveau de l'orthographe. Une personne qui aurait msn messanger et qui pourrait relire les chapitres et les corriger avant que je puisse les mettre en ligne. Si ca vous intéresse mon email se trouve dans mon profil. N'hésitez pas à me contacter. Vous pouvez aussi me dire si vous êtes intéressé en me laissant un 'tit mot dans votre review ! Merci tout plein par avance.**

**Je passe de suite aux RAR :**

**Garla sama** : Kikoo ! Je te remercie tout d'abord pour ta review. J'ai eut beaucoup de mal à écrire cette séquence (celle entre Dray et Harry) et je suis donc très contente d'en avoir un critique positive. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura également plut. A la semaine prochaine. Bisouxx

**Yukikawaii-chan** : (à chaque fois je galère avec ton pseudo pour ne pas faire de faute d'orthographe ! ) Tout d'abord je tiens à te remercier pour ta longue review (j'adore ça). Je crois que dans ce chapitre du à la réponse à ta question concernant les mauvaises idée de Lucius avec l'appartement de Ryry. Je le déteste ce personnage et j'essaie de l'écrire aussi abominable que je l'imagine. Je vois que je ne suis pas là seule sadique présente sur ce site et ca me réconforte lol ! plus c'est gore et plus Harry souffre et plus je suis contente ! NIARK NIARK ! ohhhhhh me regarde pas comme ça ! je ne suis pas folle non plus . Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Dray et Ryry n'ont pas encore fini de souffrir… hummm …. Je te fais de gros bisoux et à la semaine prochaine.

**La shinegami** : ARGH ! euh… je peux sortir de ma cachette ou tu à l'intention de me tuer à nouveau pour ce chapitre ? C'est que je deviens prudente maintenant, on se sait jamais, par les temps qui courent … mdr ! Mais j'espère vraiment que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Je sais que j'ai été un peu sadique sur ce coup ci mais rassure toi, ca ne sera pas la dernière fois lol Gros bizz

**Artémis** : Merci tout tout plein pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que je ne te deçoit pas non plus avec ce chapitre. A la semaine prochaine. Salut

**Mily Black** : Coucou Mamselle. Je vais très bien merci. Je te remercie pour ta grande review (Hahahaaaaaa que j'aimeuuhhhhh ca ) et je vais y répondre par une grande RAR ! Je suis aller sur ton profil pour lire ta fiction, celle dont tu m'a parler. Elle est excellente. J'aime bien ton style d'écrire. Pour une première fiction tu te débrouille vraiment pas mal du tout. D'ailleurs j'en profite pour te dire que je t'ai laissé une petite review et que tu as intérêt à mettre le chapitre 18 TRES VITE ! Ou je vais m'énerver ! Comme pour toi, « Rape me » est ma première fiction que j'ai mise sur le site et… bah ma foi j'en suis fière aussi car je vois que des personnes la lisent et me demande la suite alors forcément, ça flatte un peu mon ego lol . Tu vas me prendre pour une grosse sadique (mais bon … c'est de notoriété publique maintenant) car contrairement à toi, j'aime bien faire souffrir Drago et Harry. Je prends un malin plaisir à les faire souffrir le plus possible et a essayer de les sortir de ce .. merdier ! lol Vas y, dis le que je suis méchante (Mouhahahaaaa). En tout cas je vois que l'agressivité de tes dernières review s'est envolée ! lol je m'étais bien marré en lisant ta review je te promet. Bref, je suis plus en train de faire une RAR, je suis quasiment en train de te raconter ma vie. J'espère que tu n'es pas pressée … ! Pour ce qui est Lucius et de son engouement pour l'appartement de Harry… tu vois qu'il avait encore des idées tordues derrière la tête se vieux timbré ! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr je le déteste ! Mais bon … je suis en train de monopoliser ton temps. Alors je vais te faire un énorme bisoux et je te dis à la semaine prochaine (j'attends avec impatience ta prochaine review )

**Sataya** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'es plus et j'espère que celui-ci aussi. A très bientôt. Biss

**Cornedrue7girl **: Bonjour ! Je te remercie pour ta review et je suis flattée car, selon ce que tu me dis, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. J'espère seulement ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre. N'hésite pas à me laisser un tit commentaire, ca fait toujours très plaisir. A bientôt. Bizz

**Marion-moune**. Kikoo ! Nul besoin d'être inspiré pour les laisser des reviews ! Rein qu'un petit mot sait me satisfaire. Alors je te remercie pour ta précédente review et je te souhaite une bonne journée. A bientôt

**Jessy **: kikoo ! Si tu savais comme j'aime recevoir des longue review ! je ne m'en lasse jamais et j'adore y répondre par de longue RAR ! lol. J'espère donc que tu n'es pas pressé(e) (désolée mais ton pseudo peut être androgyne et je ne sais pas si je m'adresse à une fille ou un garçon. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de trop). Pour ce qui est de la 'remise sur pied de Ryry' et de son comportement vis à vis de la dépendance, je crois comme toi, que Harry aurait préféré rester dans sa cellule. Quelque fois on trouve un certain réconfort dans les durs épreuves du passé. Mais connaissant Drago, il ne lui a certainement pas laisser le choix et l'a contraint à en sortir. Enfin, c'est comme ca que j'imagine le caractère de ces deux personnages. Dans cette fiction, j'ai façonné Harry à mon image. C'est en quelques sorte la façon avec laquelle j'aurai personnellement réagi si j'étais à sa place. Quant à Drago … j'ai un peu de mal avec lui ! lol. Tu as raison quand tu dis que 'Rape me' arrive petit à petit à sa finalité. Mais je te rassure, il te reste au moins encore 5 bons chapitres (dont la plupart est déjà sur mon pc, ce qui évitera des update en retard lol). J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira. Gros bisouxxx !

**Roxie-Angel** : Bonjour ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir eut ta review juste avant que j'update ce nouveau chapitre. Ce qui me permet de te publier une réponse de dernière minute lol ! Le mot 'authorine' n'est certe pas dans le dictionnaire lol ! c'est un mot que j'utilise avec une amie pour qualifier les modeste filles comme moi qui écrivent à leur temps perdu ! lol. De plus je le trouve plus jolie que 'auteur' ou 'autrice' ! beurkk . J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te fera plaisir, même si, et je m'en excuse, il n'est pas très réjouissant (comme l'ensemble de cette fiction d'ailleurs). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et prends également grands soin de toi ! bisouxx


	11. Tu n'es Pas Coupable

Chapitre 11 : Tu n'es pas coupable

CRAC !

CRAC !

Harry Potter et Séverus Rogue venaient de transplanner au 12 Square Grimaud, le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix où Drago était apparemment en grande discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore

« Ron et Hermione sont ici ? » demanda vivement Harry en espérant secrètement que la réponse qui lui serait fournit serait positive.

Mais les regards étonnés de Drago et de Dumbledore lui donnèrent la nausée alors que le directeur de Poudlard répondit de sa voix calme et habituellement apaisante « non. Pourquoi ? »

Harry crut que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds, il pria intérieurement pour que rien n'arrive à ses deux meilleurs amis. Quel idiot était il pour laisser traîner leur adresse avec une telle négligence alors qu'il n'était pas le Gardien du Secret de leur maison. Il se sentirait à jamais coupable si un malheur leur arrivait.

« Lucius Malefoy connaît leur adresse, répondit Rogue voyant que Harry n'avait pas le courage de le dire

- C'est impossible, dit calmement Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas surpris ou inquiété par la nouvelle que venait de lui révéler Rogue. Molly Weasley est le Gardien du Secret et je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'elle a rien avoué à Lucius Malefoy…. Même sous la torture

- Non, c'est de ma faute, affirma Harry en baissant la tête pour ignorer le regard interrogateur de Drago et celui, à présent emprunt d'inquiétude, de Dumbledore

- Tu peux nous expliquer Harry ? » demanda calmement le vieil homme sans le lâcher du regard.

Harry sentait ses yeux bleus lui transpercer la nuque comme une lame brûlée à blanc. Il savait que Dumbledore avait toujours eut confiance en lui et une fois encore il allait le décevoir. Il venait de mettre la vie de ses deux amis en danger et la patience infinie de Dumbledore ne faisait qu'accroître en lui se sentiment de culpabilité.

« J'avais écrit l'adresse de Ron et Hermione sur un parchemin que j'avais dissimulé dans une lampe de mon appartement et …

- Et … ? demanda Dumbledore comme s'il savait déjà ce qui avait pu se produire

- Et … mon appartement a été cambriolé et cette lampe m'a été volé.

- Y a t'il eut autre chose de volé ? demanda Drago qui, pour la première fois ouvrait la bouche depuis que Harry avait rejoint le QG de l'ordre du Phénix

- Oui. Le dossier concernant ton père que tu avais rapporté du Ministère avant notre voyage en Ecosse.

- C'est tout ? reprit le blond

- Oui, enfin je crois … » répondit Harry en pensant que c'était déjà pas mal

Il osa enfin lever le regard vers les deux hommes lui faisant face.

Dumbledore se frottait le menton d'une de ses mains aux longs doigts fins alors que Drago regardait Harry avec douceur comme pour le rassurer en silence mais il ne bougea pas de son fauteuil pour autant.

« Je crois, dit Dumbledore, que nous n'avons aucun doute à nous faire concernant l'identité de ce cambrioleur…

- Oui, ca ne peut que être mon père, confirma Drago.

- Pensez vous qu'il va faire usage de cette adresse ? demanda Harry connaissant déjà la réponse évidente vu qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy.

- Oui Harry, je le crains, confirma Dumbledore en se levant pour faire les cent pas

- Mais, pourquoi … ?

- Pour te faire chanter …, avait répondu Drago du tac-au-tac. Je connais mon père mieux que personne et s'il vient à prendre des otages c'est pour pouvoir prendre ta vie en échange de la leur. Il pense que tu te sacrifieras pour eux »

Harry ne dit rien. Il préféra rester comme Rogue : silencieux.

« Je pense, reprit Dumbledore en brisant la tension palpable qui régnait dans la pièce, que vous devriez transplanner chez Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley pour s'assurer que tout va bien »

Harry acquiesça en silence

« Il me semble que pour leur propre sécurité, il serait préférable de leur demander de venir ici afin qu'on puisse les reloger provisoirement jusqu'à l'arrestation de Lucius » continua le vieil homme toujours en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

Drago venait de se lever et attachait sa cape autour des épaules avant de se placer à coté d'Harry.

Comme il était le seul à savoir où se trouvait la maison de Ron et Hermione, Drago et Rogue seraient dans l'obligation de lui tenir la main afin d'arriver à bonne destination.

Un frisson le parcourut quand Drago accrocha sa main si douce à son bras. Harry le regarda doucement, laissant plonger son regard émeraude dans les yeux opalins de son amour. Drago avait un regard rassurant qu'Harry ne se lassai jamais de contempler. Il pourrait rester des heures et des heures plongé dans le regard de Drago.

Mais il y avait beaucoup plus important. Il devait aller d'urgence vérifier si ses meilleurs amis allaient bien et sans attendre il transplanna, entraînant avec lui Rogue et Drago.

* * *

Lucius Malefoy venait d'arriver dans son manoir Ecossait portant Hermione dans les bras sans aucune délicatesse pour la jeune femme stupéfixée et inconsciente.

Il sortit du manoir où le vent faisait danser sa cape autour de lui, lui conférant une certaine grandeur terrifiante et une puissance digne de la réputation et de la méchanceté de ce mage noir.

Il ouvra la porte de la dépendance et, comme s'il avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, les torches suspendues au mur s'embrasèrent instantanément, faisant danser dans la bâtisse des ombres folles sur les murs.

Lucius entreprit donc de descendre les escaliers le menant aux cellules et arrivé dans l'une d'entre elle, il laissa tomber Hermione à terre.

La jeune femme ne se réveilla pas et n'eut même pas un sursaut de douleur. Elle resta là, immobile, dans la position dans laquelle elle venait de chuter.

Lucius la releva sans ménagement et lui prit les poignet qu'il attacha aux lourdes chaînes métalliques suspendues au mur.

Il repensa un bref instant au plaisir immense qu'il avait ressenti quelques mois auparavant lorsque c'était Harry Potter qui était attaché dans cette même cellule, dans cette même position de soumission totale.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe et Lucius se jura de lui faire regretter amèrement le moment de sa naissance et ce sang sali qui coulait dans ses veines.

Mais pour une fois, songea t'il, elle allait lui être utile. Elle allait lui permettre de tuer Harry Potter, cette vermine infâme qui avait osé défier son Maître et qui l'avait tué de ses mains impures….

Lucius sortit de la cellule qu'il prit soin de refermer derrière lui avant de pointer sa baguette magique vers la jeune femme et prononçant la formule « énervatum »

Aussi, Hermione se réveilla et mis quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits sous les yeux de Lucius Malefoy qui semblait observer sa réaction avec beaucoup d'attention.

Hermione essaya de libérer ses poignets de l'emprise des chaînes mais se fut sans succès. Alors elle releva sa tête ruisselante de larmes et, pour la première fois, fit face au visage fermé et impassible de Lucius Malefoy

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » demanda jeune femme dont les sanglots brisaient sa voix devenues plus aiguë.

Mais elle n'eut pour toute réponse que l'écho de sa propre voix qui se réverbérait sur les murs puis le silence pesant.

« Ron, pourquoi lui ? Il était de sang pur ! hurla la jeune femme. Il était de sang pur ! »

Voyant que Lucius ne répondrait à aucune de ses questions, elle baissa la tête et pleura en silence, laissant le flot de larmes nimbant son visage essayer d'emporter avec elles la douleur immense qui se réveillait dans sa poitrine.

Lucius, la regarda une dernière fois et prit la direction des escaliers pour sortir de la dépendance, n'oubliant pas d'éteindre les flambeaux derrière lui, plongeant sa prisonnière dans le noir le plus obscur.

Hermione songea à Ron qui était mort. Cette pensée lui parut la plus douloureuse qu'elle n'eut jamais eut jusqu'à présent. Elle songea à la dernière discussion qu'elle avait eut avec lui. Si elle avait su que ca serait la dernière, elle lui aurait hurlé combien elle l'aimait et combien il était important à ses yeux. Elle lui aurait crié de toute la force de ses poumons de ne pas aller ouvrir la portes et ensembles ils auraient prit la fuite vers un endroit plus sûre, emportant avec eux leur chat. Si elle aurait su, elle aurait savouré avec un plaisir immense leur dernier baisé échangé. Mais maintenant elle devrait à jamais se nourrir de ces sentiments qu'elle garderait précieusement enfuit dans la mémoire.

Elle songea, au plaisir et à la délivrance qu'elle pourrait ressentir si seulement Harry était à ses cotés. Elle aurait pu pleurer sur son épaule, déversant sur lui tout son chagrin et sa douleur en se laissant consoler par la seule personne ayant partagé avec Ron et elle des moments inoubliables.

Elle songea encore à la peur et à la souffrance qu'avait du endurer Harry lorsqu'il était enchaîné à ses mêmes murs. Car le cerveau vif de la jeune femme n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que c'était ici et nul par ailleurs que son ami avait été retenu captif.

Elle songea enfin à la délivrance que serait la mort qu'allait lui donné sans aucun doute Lucius Malefoy. Elle pourrait enfin retrouver son amour, son amant, son Ron à elle. Et Drago qu'elle avait appris à apprécier et avec lequel elle avait noué des liens d'amitié et de complicité. Serait-il attristé par sa mort ? Elle pensa à quel point père et fils étaient différents. Et avec une dernière pensée pour l'ancien Serpentard, elle s'endormit, trop fatiguée et affaiblie pour luter contre Morphée et ses anges du sommeil.

* * *

A Bristol, Harry venait de transplanner avec Rogue et Drago lui tenant chacun bras.

Rogue défit son étreinte rapidement et suivit le couple qui courrait presque en s'engageant dans Rodéo Drive.

Les maisons d'un lotissement cossu se succédaient sans cesse et Harry eut l'impression que plus ils avançaient et moins ils arriveraient à destination.

Il sentit en lui comme un mauvais pressentiment qui lui fit accélérer le pas, presque prêt à courir pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible la maison de ses deux amis.

Enfin, devant lui se dessina les contours d'une maison de style ancien, dont la façade était maintenu par des poutres en bois lui donnant un style tout à fait distingué des autres maisons qui se ressemblaient singulièrement.

Harry n'y tenait plus, se mit à courir sans faire attention ni à Rogue, ni à Drago.

Arrivé devant la maison il sentit comme la foudre le transpercer.

Debout devant l'allée, il aperçut la porte d'entrée de la maison qui était grande ouverte. Ca ne ressemblait ni à Ron, ni à Hermione que de laisser l'accès libre à leur demeure.

Il se précipita dans l'allée et plus il courait, plus il voyait la porte ouverte se rapprocher de lui laissant entrevoir quelque chose étendu sur le sol.

Harry s'immobilisa. Il venait de reconnaître le corps de Ron étendu sur le sol. Ses jambes avancèrent d'elles mêmes vers le corps immobile alors que des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Doucement il s'abaissa jusqu'à se mettre assis à ses cotés puis il porta des ses bras la tête rigide aux yeux grands ouverts. Silencieusement il posa la sienne contre la tête de Ron et se basculait d'avant en arrière comme s'il était bercé par la mort elle même.

Drago et Séverus arrivèrent enfin à sa hauteur pour contempler ce tristesse spectacle funèbre .

Drago ressentit au fond de lui comme une épée longue et fine lui transpercer la poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut Harry, le visage déformé par la souffrance intérieur ravagé de larmes, se balancer en portant le corps de Ron entre ses bras tremblants.

Rogue passa devant Harry pour vérifier si un autre corps se trouvait dans la maison. De plus il estimait que sa place n'était pas au coté du jeune couple. C'était à Drago et non à lui de consoler Harry, même si la peine et la souffrance de son ancien élèves lui tordait les entrailles.

Drago s'agenouilla à coté de Harry et le força à poser le corps de Ron sur le sol.

« C'est fini Harry. Laisse le »

Harry obéit le corps secoué de sanglots et de tremblements. Il passa la main sur les yeux grand ouverts de Ron pour les lui fermer avant de plonger sa tête dans le cou de Drago.

Il resta un moment à pleurer en silence bercé car les caresses de Drago.

Puis soudain Harry se redressa vivement et se remit sur pieds en hurlant le nom de son amie.

« HERMIONE ! »

Harry commença à parcourir la maison en courant. Il ressemblait à un de fou, bousculant tout sur son passage en criant toujours le même nom.

« HERMIONE ….. HERMIONE……… HERMIONE………..HERMIONE ! »

Il se dirigea vers la dernière pièce qu'il n'avait pas visité, s'attendant à voire le corps étendue de son amie sur le sol mais il ne trouva que Séverus Rogue, une boule de poile rousse dans les bras.

« Elle n'est pas là Harry , dit-il doucement. Je n'ai retrouvé que son chat mort »

Harry ne su expliquer pourquoi mais il ressentie une profonde tristesse à cette annonce. Non pas que la mort du chat soit d'une importance cruciale mais il venait d'apprendre que ce qu'il redoutait venait de se produire : Lucius Malefoy avait enlevé Hermione après avoir tué Ron.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon, le regard vague fixant un point sans le voir.

« Je retourne expliquer ce qui c'est passé à Dumbledore » dit Rogue

Puis il se dirigea vers Drago, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et transaplana.

Drago s'approcha de Harry et s'assit à ses cotés.

« Viens Harry, on rentre chez Séverus »

Harry tourna doucement la tête vers Drago et à travers les larmes, lui demanda

« et Ron ?

- Dumbledore va prévenir ses parents »

Harry pensa à la tristesse qu'allait ressentir toute la famille Weasley en deuil. Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, avait toujours considérait Harry comme son propre fils et voilà que lui, Harry, pour la remercier de cette affection et de cette attention toujours constante ne savait que lui donner un cadavre en guise de fils et une veuve en guise de bru.

Pourquoi diable avait-il écrit leur adresse sur un bout de parchemin et pourquoi avait-il était aussi stupide pour penser que celui-ci serait en sécurité dans une lampe hideuse !

Harry laissa un sanglot transpercer l'atmosphère silencieuse et pesante qui régnait dans la maison vide.

« Allez, Harry chéri, on s'en va .

- NON ! répliqua le brun d'un ton féroce. Je veux rester, je veux voire Arthur et Molly Weasley.

- Non, on va rentrer chez Séverus, reprit Drago, Tu ne dois pas rester ici.

- SI ! tout est de ma faute. Je l'ai tué, dit Harry en éclatant en sanglots.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry. Et il n'est pas question que tu restes ! »

Drago agrippa le bras de Harry et transplanna chez Rogue, obligeant Harry à le suivre.

Le brun semblait dans une rage furieuse quand il arriva chez Rogue. Il semblait en vouloir à son amant de l'avoir contraint à quitter les lieux.

« DEGAGE ! hurla t-il hors de lui, FOUT LE CAMP ! »

Mais Drago ne bougea pas pour autant. Pire, il s'approcha d'Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras et le calmer mais celui-ci se débattit violemment, hurlant de plus en plus fort des insultes à l'égard de Drago

« Tu n'avais pas le droit tu m'entends ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! JAMAIS ! FOUT LE CAMP ! » hurla Harry de plus en plus agressif envers Drago.

Le blond semblait résignait car il lâcha Harry et le regarda d'un air triste.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

- PARFAITEMENT ! » continua à hurler Harry.

Alors, sans rien ajouter, Drago lui tourna le dos et sortit de la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient transplanner, laissant derrière lui la porte ouverte. Il se diriger vers le salon, descendant les escaliers lorsqu'une main lui attrapa l'épaule.

Harry, le visage ruisselant de larmes et les yeux baissé de honte se tenait derrière lui.

« Excuse moi, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit »

Drago le regarda un moment, Harry avait l'air plus fragile que jamais et il avait l'irrésistible envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger

« Je le sais, répondit Drago avec un léger sourire

- Alors tu ne vas pas me laisser seul ? demanda la petite voix d'Harry que les pleurs rendaient aigu.

- Bien sure que non. Viens, Tu ferais bien d'aller te reposer. »

Drago installa confortablement Harry sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos. Il resta là un moment à regarder Harry s'endormir, ses joues rosés sur son teint pales lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une peau de porcelaine et Drago se surpris à penser qu'en effet, son amant était tout aussi fragile que de la porcelaine.

Drago resta longtemps encore à le regarder dormir et s'agiter dans son sommeil. Puis doucement il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant et le recouvrit d'une couverture légère. Il lui embrassa la joue et Harry émit un gémissement. Puis Drago descendit dans le salon d'ou il transplanna vers le QG de l'ordre du Phénix non sans espérer que Harry ne se réveillerait pas pendant son absence.

* * *

_Voilà encore un chapitre de terminé ! il est très sombre et pas très joyeux je vous l'accorde mais il es tout de même nécessaire._

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Dernier Ebats »_

_Je tiens à dédicacer ce 11eme chapitre à Lululle qui a posté la review numéro 100 (super) et à la shinegami qui est ma bêta lectrice et que je remercie tout tout plein !_

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine_

_Dopamine_

**je passe au RAR :**

**Jessy** : salut la miss (ouéééé je peux me permettre maintenant que je sais que tu es une fille ). Je te remercie pour ta review qui est longue et que j'adore. Mais si je réponds à tes questions tu n'auras plus le plaisir de lire la suite …. Alors je préfère te laisser découvrir par toi même au fils des chapitres ce qui adviendra de nos deux petits chéris. Bisouxx

**Lululle** : Ma puce ! je suis contente d'avoir une review de toi. Pour ce qui est du net je pense que j'y serai un peu plus souvent mais comme je travail beaucoup en soirée …. Hum hum je suis connecté en journée en faite. Mais je te promet que je passerai te faire un petit coucou de temps en temps. Bon j'en profite aussi pour te demander la suite de ta fiction « l'interdit c'est le non accepté » car je la trouve excellente et j'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite. Alors update très très vite ! en attendant je te fais un énorme bisouxxxxx et je t'adoreuhhhhh

**Satya** : coucou. Voilà comme promis le chapitre 11 qui, je l'espère, ne te décevra pas. Merci pour ta review et à la semaine prochaine. Bizz

**Garla sama** : ouééé j'adore aussi se passage avec Rogue et Harry ca paraît à la fois irréel et tellement … fabuleux ! lol. En fait j'ai toujours vu Rogue comme un faux méchant et un vrai gentil ! Je crois que ca se ressens beaucoup dans cette fiction. Pour ce qui est de Ron et Hermione, les prochains chapitres répondront à tes attentes. Merci pour ta review. Gros bisouxx.

**Roxie-Angel** : Coucou mamselle. Je te remercie tout d'abord pour ta review et pour ta proposition de devenir ma bêta. Mais c'est une personne ayant « postulé » avant toi que j'ai pris et je m'en excuse. Pour ce qui est de ta review qui est longue, sache que j'adore ca et je ne m'en lasse jamais. Alors non, Ron et Hermione n'ont pas d'enfants dans cette fiction. Ils ne sont même pas encore mariés mais je lis beaucoup, tout comme toi, et j'avoue que je me mélange un peu les pinceaux aussi quelques fois. J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas. N'hésite pas à me laisser une review, ca fait toujours plaisir. Bisouxx

**Yumi44** : salut ! hé oui voilà enfin le prochain chapitre suivant que tu attendais tant ! Maintenant il te faudra encore attendre une semaine pour avoir le chapitre 12 ! lol Patience jeune fille ! mdr Gros bisouxxx

**Esmeralda** : Moi sadique ? tu OSE dire que je suis sadique ? hé bah oui tu as raison ! je suis sans cœur, perverse et extrêmement sadique (niark niark)et j'adore ca ! mais rassure tu auras la suite la semaine prochaine et tu peux remarquer que je n'ai pas été bien méchante aujourd'hui, non ? gros bisouxxxxxx

**La-shinegami** : héhéhéééééé tu es la seconde sur ce chapitre à ma dire que je suis sadique ! hé bah OUIIIII et j'assume parfaitement ma réputation ! J'espère te voire très bientôt sur msn et je te remercie pour les image de Harry que tu m'a passé et aussi pour l'orthographe que tu corrige super bien. Je te fais un énorme bisoux et je te dis à très bientôt

**Yukikawaii-chan** : salut mamselle ! je te remercie pour ta très longue review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Ton pseudo est très joli quand on a la traduction en français. Je connaissait simplement le mot « chan » mais petit à petit mon vocabulaire japonais augmente. Lucius est vraiment quelqu'un d'infâme et je le déteste plus que tout (peut être même plus que Voldemort !) Mais heureusement, Drago n'a rien de son père ! Alors si tu es sadique et si tu aime bien voire les personnages souffrir tu vas etre servit par la suite de la fiction ( on n'est jamais assez cruelles avec Harry et Dray ! niark niark !) J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre t'a plu et que le reste te plaira aussi. Je te remercie pour ta proposition de devenir correctrice mais si tu n'a pas beaucoup le temps, garde le pour quelque chose de plus utile Gros bisouxxx

**Mily Black** : kikoo la miss ! Là tu détient le record de la plus longue review que j'ai reçu (Dopamine remet un trophée à Mily en lui faisant la bise). Pour ton idée de coécrire on en a déjà parler sur msn et tu sais maintenant que je suis entièrement d'accord pour écrire avec toi . J'espère qu'on se reverra très bientôt sur msn pour en parler plus longuement et pour mettre en place l'histoire. Mais franchement je suis toute excitée à l'idée de coécrire avec toi c'est un moyen de partager une passion (si si je suis passionnée de fanfiction hp). Pour ce qui est de Lucius, je le trouve abominable et … j'adore ca mdr. Tu vois, cette fois-ci Drago est de retour (j'avais plutôt intérêt sinon je me serai fait tuer par certaine lectrice mdr).Oui, tout comme toi, je m'étends souvent dans mes rar, un besoin inconscient de parler certainement et puis peut etre aussi de nouer les liens entre lecteur et auteurs.. j'en sais rien en fait ! je ne m'en rend pas trop compte mais une chose est sure c'est que j'adore faire les Réponse aux review. D'ailleurs tu vois, je suis encore en train de te raconter ma vie là … décidément c'est beaucoup plus fort que moi. Enfin, je vais terminer en te disant que j'espère très vite te revoir sur msn (cette semaine je ne serai pas connecté les soir car je bosse à partir de 19h de ce soir à samedi… snif). Et j'espère que ton problème d'inspiration pour ta fiction va bientôt se dissiper car je me langui d'avoir la suite. En attendant je te fais un très gros bisouxxxx et je te dis à très bientôt

**Artémis** : salut ! Je te remercie vivement pour ta review et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre. Il ne se passe pas grand chose certes mais je penses qu'il reste relativement important. Gros bisouxxx

**Vif d'or** : Coucou, je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir et qui m'a flattée également. Merci à toi de lire mes fictions. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu ne sera pas déçu. A très bientôt. bisouxxx


	12. Derniers Ebats

Chapitre 12 : Derniers Ebats

Harry se réveilla les yeux rougis et tout aussi fatigué que s'il n'avait pas dormit. Mais il eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir Drago assit à ses cotés, le regardant se réveiller doucement. Avec difficulté Harry repensa aux événements de la veille et il préféra ne pas y penser pour profiter de ce doux état comateux qui suivait général la sortie de sommeil.

« Hé ! Bonjour Chéri, lui dit Drago en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Salut, répondit Harry en baillant aux corneilles.

- Comment vas tu ?

- Ca va…., j'ai connu pire »

Harry regarda fixement le blondinet qui baissa la tête. Ce comportement, Harry le connaissait que trop bien : son amour avait quelque chose à lui dire. Et à en juger par le sérieux qui régnait sur son visage ça ne pouvait qu'être une chose importante et particulièrement désagréable. Surtout au réveil ….

« Dray, je sens que tu à quelque chose à me dire.

- Oui, mais j'aurais préféré t'annoncer ça après ton petit déjeuner.

- Je n'ai pas faim. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je suis allé voir Dumbledore hier, après que tu te sois endormi pour parler des actions à mettre en place pour Hermione et Ron.

- Et …. ?

- Dumbledore pense que la meilleurs chose à faire, c'est que je me rentre au Manoir en Ecosse pour affronter mon père. Bien sûre je serais accompagné de deux aurores cachés sous des capes d'invisibilités si… les choses tournent mal »

Harry avait écouté chacun des mots de Drago et les laissa pénétrer en lui comme un venin subtil. Il était incapable de comprendre pourquoi Drago acceptait de mettre sa vie en danger et comment Dumbledore avait osé ne serait ce qu'une seconde pensé à élaborer un plan comme celui-ci.

Drago gardait les yeux fixés sur Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, comme s'il était pétrifié.

« Harry, dis moi quelque chose ?

- NON ! TU N'IRAS PAS ! »

Harry explosa et exhorta sur Drago, lui répétant à quel point ce plan était égoïste.

« Et moi hein ? qu'est ce que je fais dans votre petite magouille ? Je vous regarde ? Et qu'est ce que je deviendrai si tu meurs à ton tour ? tu ne crois pas que je suis suffisant entouré de morts sans en plus y ajouter la tienne ?

- Justement, c'est pour ca que tu ne viendras pas avec nous. Tes parents, Sirius, Maman et Ron sont tous mort pour toi. Veux tu que leur sacrifice soit vain ? Et veux tu qu'Hermione s'ajoute à cette liste ?

- Non tu n'iras pas ! On va ensemble retourner voir Dumbledore pour que je lui dise que son plan foireux est absurde.

- Mais tu ne comprends donc pas Harry ?

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas Dray ! Ouvre les yeux … c'est une mission suicide !

- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien. Tu ne sais pas…

- NON ! c'est toi qui ne sais pas, coupa Harry fou de colère. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai besoin de toi et tu ne sais pas encore ce que c'est que de perdre tour à tour toutes les personnes que l'on aime le plus »

Le silence retomba lourdement dans la pièce. La tension était presque palpable et aucun des deux hommes n'étaient décidés à rompre le silence. Chacun étaient persuadés que ses convictions étaient plus fortes et que celles de l'autres n'étaient qu'une absurdité et preuve de lâcheté.

Ils prenaient bien soin de ne pas se regarder et Harry songea qu'il aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller et rester encore quelques heures bercé par les bras chaleureux de Morphée.

« Harry, dit enfin Drago après un silence interminable, crois tu vraiment que j'irai au manoir si je ne pensais pas avoir une chance de gagner ce combat. »

Mais Harry ne répondit rien. Il resta là, à fixer un mouton de poussière qui se trouver au pied du mur lui faisant face.

« Je connais mon père mieux que personne. Je connais ses faiblesses, ses lacunes et ses habitudes. Alors crois tu vraiment que je vais le laisser me tuer sans me défendre ? »

A nouveau pas un geste ni une parole de Harry.

« Je ne serais pas seul. Deux aurores seront là pour me protéger et pour m'aider. Ca sera un combat à trois contre un, Harry. »

Cette fois, le dénommé Harry tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur.

« Tu es certain que c'est le meilleur plan qu'il puisse exister ? demanda t-il résigné.

-Oui, j'en suis absolument certain, répondit le blond en se rapprocher du brun.

- Et tu peux me promettre que tu me reviendras … vivant ?

- Je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose Chéri, mais je ferais le maximum pour te revenir oui. »

Harry ferma les yeux et se blottit contre le torse de Drago.

Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux instinctivement avant de lui caresser le torse, glissant la main sous la chemine large qui faisait office de pyjama.

Harry sentit son sexe s'ériger doucement sous les caresses de son amant, il se retourna pour allonger Drago en dessous de lui. Il commença à lui enlever sa chemise, lui caressa ses pectoraux musclés, sa peau diaphane si douce et si pure. Il s'enivra de l'odeur de l'autre, laissant ses sens se consumer lentement alors que son Amour lui descendait son boxer pour liber le sexe de ses désires les plus profonds.

Harry entreprit de lécher le corps de Drago en commençant par sa poitrine dont il mordilla les tétons avant de descendre doucement vers son nombril, laissant sa langue traîner et marquer le torse de son amant qui haletait sous le plaisir grandissant. Harry termina par lécher le sexe de Drago, en prenant garde de passer sa langue sur l'extrémité suintante avant d'enfoncer l'ensemble du membre durci dans sa bouche.

Drago se cabra sous les vas et viens dans la bouche humide et tiède de son amant. Il laissa le plaisir gagner chaque parties de son corps, le laissant s'infiltrer en lui comme un poison délectable qui dilatait ses veines et accélérait son rythme cardiaque.

Alors Harry s'allongea sur le blond, se frottant langoureusement à lui avant que celui-ci ne le retourne pour pouvoir enfin le pénétrer.

Drago commença d'abord par lécher à son tour le sexe d'Harry avant de le faire glisser dans sa bouche pour augmenter l'excitation à son maximum.

Puis il glissa un doigt dans le fourreau de chaire tiède et musclé qu'Harry lui offrit, où il commença à faire de léger vas et viens avant d'enfoncer un autre doigt qui arracha un gémissement de plaisir à son hôte.

« Viens…. » lâcha Harry dans un soupir.

Sa voix rendue roque par le plaisir ne fit qu'accroître l 'excitation de Drago qui se dépêcha de satisfaire les demandes d'Harry.

Il enfonça son sexe volumineux à l'intérieur d'Harry qui se cabra de plaisir en prononçant le nom de Drago alors que celui-ci faisait des vas et viens en haletant de plus en plus.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir en sentant le sexe de Drago, et alors que le plaisir atteignit son paroxysme pour les deux hommes, ils crièrent le nom l'un et de l'autre avant de se laisser emporter par un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, une jeune femme était prisonnière d'un cachot, enfermée dans le noir, les poignets suspendus au dessus de sa tête.

Au début elle s'était brisée la voix à appeler de l'aide mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que personne ne pouvait l'entendre et elle avait accepté son triste sort avec résignation.

Légèrement paniquée par les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, elle essayait de ne pas penser aux autres êtres vivants occupant les cachots.

Elle avait très vite appris qu'elle n'était pas seule et que les rats et souris se baladaient un peu partout, lui passant quelques fois sur les jambes lui arrachant un cri apeuré.

Mais les occupantes qu'elle redoutait le plus et qu'elle ne pouvait surveiller à cause du noir l'entourant étaient les araignées. Elle avait appris à ses dépends que sa cellule devait en être infestée le jour ou elle avait sentie de multiple pattes lui chatouiller les bras. Elle avait d'abord essayé de la faire disparaître en se débattant mais ses poignets attachés le lui en empêchait et bientôt son arachnophobie prit le dessus alors qu'elle hurlait comme une démente en pleine crise d'hystérie avant de perdre connaissance.

Depuis, rats, souris et araignée ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Elle était fatiguée et n'avait plus la force de lutter contre les Ténèbres ou les bestioles qui lui tenaient compagnie.

C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans le couloirs des cellules et qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas.

Après un court instant Lucius Malefoy se tenait devant elle, droit comme un « i »

« Laissez moi sortir. Je vous en supplie, implora Hermione.

- Oh, mais soit certaine que tu sortiras de là ma jolie.

- Merci, oh merci ! Pitié libérez moi .

- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas compris ! J'ai bien dis que tu sortirais d'ici mais je n'ai pas dit que tu le ferais vivante …. »

Hermione baissa la tête et laissa les larmes couler contre ses joues. Comment avez t-elle pu être assez stupide pour penser une seule seconde que Lucius Malefoy, l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort, pourrait être indulgent au point de libérer une Sang-de-Bourbe d'un cachot ?

« Tu sortiras bien d'ici mais avant je vais me servir de toi pour attirer Potter jusqu'à moi. Alors je pourrais le tuer et je pourrais me débarrasser de toi … »

Hermione n'avait rien dit et n'avait pas bougée. Pas même quand elle entendue de nouveaux bruits de pas arriver dans le couloir et la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir.

« Maintenant, si ca ne te dérange pas, mes amis et moi aimerions prendre un peu de bon temps …. »

Hermione releva la tête juste à temps pour voire deux homme lui arracher ses vêtements sous le regard satisfait de Lucius.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le premier et n'osa pas bouger pour ne pas déranger Drago qui s'était blottit tout contre lui. Il le regarda longtemps sans le toucher. Quelques fois, le plaisir des yeux dépasse celui de la chaire. C'est ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il regardait Drago endormi, baignant dans la douce lumière qui filtrait au travers les volets ouvert à l'espagnolette.

Puis, enfin, à la déception de Harry, Drago bougea et se frotta les yeux dans une moue irrésistible qui excitait Harry …

« Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Drago .

- Il est presque quinze heures.

- Séverus va se demander ce qu'on fabrique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, je crois qu'il sait très bien ce que l'on fabrique … » lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire pervers.

Ils restèrent encore longtemps allongés l'un contre l'autre sans se parler. Juste à se satisfaire de la présence de l'autre.

Harry pensa à Ron qu'il avait trouvé mort la veille et il se surpris à repenser aux nombreux bons moments passés ensemble à Poudlard. C'était pour Harry les meilleurs souvenirs qu'il avait en commun avec son ami. Ron, Hermione et lui … inséparable comme les trois mousquetaires : un pour tous et tous pour un.

Il esquiva un sourire alors qu'il repensait à la fois où ; à cause d'un pari stupide, Ron était aller trouvé Séverus pour lui demander la marque de son shampooing afin de ne jamais en acheter. Ce jour là, Hermione et lui avaient bien rit alors que Ron venait d'écoper d'une semaine de retenue avec Rogue. Mais il avait gagné son pari et à cette époque c'est la seule chose qui avait d'importance.

Il pensa aussi à Hermione. Où était-elle en ce moment ? Etait-elle vivante ? Son cœur lui criait que oui mais pour combien de temps encore. Il valait agir vite ! Lucius n'était pas du genre patient .

« Pour quand est prévu le plan de Dumbledore ? demanda Harry en craignant la réponse.

- Pour demain soir, répondit Drago en fixant le plafond.

- Qui seront les aurores qui t'accompagneront ?

- Nymphadora Tonks et Kinsley Shaklebolt.

- Pas Lupin ? s'étonna Harry en se trouvant vers Drago pour lui faire face .

- Non, demain c'est la plaine lune … il doit prendre sa potion et ça le fatigue terriblement tu sais bien.

- Oui. Et Séverus là dedans.

- Il restera ici, avec toi »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de montrer son étonnement face à cette révélation.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

Mais Drago n'eut pas besoin de répondre qu'il connaissait déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

« Il doit me surveiller c'est ca ?

- Oui, avoua Drago en craignant de subir une colère de son amant.

- Non mais vraiment ! (Harry crut entendre Hermione parler lorsqu'il prononça ses mots) parce que tu crois que je ne peux pas me garder tout seul ?

- Harry, dis moi la vérité. Si tu me soupçonnes d'être en danger, resterais tu sagement ici si personne ne t'y obligerait …

- Euh… non c'est vrai mais

- Je ne veux pas que tu mette ta vie en danger. Alors tu resteras tranquillement ici à attendre mon retour d'accord … ? »

Harry se vexa. Il avait l'impression qu'on le prenait pour un gosse. Pourtant c'est lui et personne d'autre qui avait réussi à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et c'est lui encore qui a obtenu les meilleurs résultats aux examens d'Auror de sa promotion …

« D'accord ? répéta Drago.

- D'accord ! »

Puis ils se serrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre pour goûter encore à leur chaire et au bien être de la luxure.

Harry eut l'étrange et mauvaise impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec Drago et le sourire crispé de celui-ci ne fit qu'accroître cette douloureuse impression.

Aussi, il décida de fermer les yeux et de profiter pleinement de leur ébat.

* * *

_Encore en chapitre en ligne !_

_J'espère que ca chapitre vous à plus. Merci de laisser une review pour que j'ai vos impressions._

_Le chapitre suivant s'intitulera « Double Duel »_

_Bisouxx_

_Dopamine_

Réponses aux Reviews du précédent chapitre :

**Jessy** : salut ! je te remercie pour ta review et sache que tu ne l'ennuie pas du tout avec tes « a sa place ». Pour Ron, il est vrai qu'il n'a pas trop pu résister, probablement qu'il n'a pas eut le temps de réagir face à la surprise de se retrouver devant un Lucius Malefoy enragé. En ce qui concerne Hermione, oui elle a bien fait je reprochent je penses ….La suite au prochain chapitre. Je te fais un gros bisouxx.

**Satya** : salut ! Un chapitre trop clair à ton goût ? mais tu es pire que moi ma parole ! Je vois au moins que je ne suis pas la seule sadique perverse dans ce site ! . J'espère que ce chapitre t'a également plus. Merci et a bientôt

**Mione-90** : Salut chère nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis super contente que tu aime cette fiction et tu as déduit très juste en disant que le titre faisait référence à Nirvana. C'est une chanson que j'aime beaucoup et quand j'ai appris la signification du en français du titre (à savoir que ca veut dire 'Viole moi') je me suis dis « mais c'est parfait pour cette fict ! ». Alors tu lis des fictions à 1 heure du mat ? lol tu as du courage moi à cette heure là j'ai plus les yeux en face des trous ! mdr. A la semaine prochaine pour la chapitre 13. Bisouxx

**Vif d'or** : Salut ! je te remercie tout plein pour ta review. Mettre un contrat sur Lucius ? ca veux dire quoi ? Je sais, je ne suis pas doué avec le vocabulaire spécifique de ce site ! il y a deux semaine je ne savais même pas ce qu'était une bêta lectrice ! Rendez vous mercredi prochain pour la suite ! Bisouxx

**Ishtar205** : Kikoo ! Tu me pause tout pleins de questions dans ta review mais je n'ose pas y répondre de peur de te gâcher la surprise. Je vais simplement te dire que oui, c'est une Happy end ! Pour le reste il te faudrait encore patienter quelques semaines. A très bientôt. Bisouxx

**Garla sama** : Bonjour (ou bonsoir ca dépends de l'heure a laquelle tu lis cette RAR). Je voulais vraiment te remercier pour tes compliments que tu m'as fait dans ta précédentes review. Ca me touche tout plein. On aime toujours à savoir que son travail est apprécier. Et je reconnais avec une certaine fierté que je suis sadique (niark niark) ! Ce chapitre est un peu moins sombre mais j'espère qu'il aura su te plaire également. A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 13. Bisouxx

**Yukikawaii-chan** : Shanut ! Je te remercie pour ta longue review que j'ai apprécié. Il est vrai que je fais beaucoup souffrir Harry dans cette fiction. Probablement est-ce parce que c'est mon personnage préféré et que je me transpose au travers Drago qui le console et le prends dans ses bras (non me regarde pas comme ca je ne suis pas folle à lier !). D'un autre coté, je me retrouve beaucoup au travers Harry (aussi naïve que lui, maladroite, impulsive…) ce qui fait que j'ai beaucoup plus de facilité à faire évoluer ce personnage tandis que je galère un peu avec Drago ! ca doit certainement se ressentir dans mes écrits d'ailleurs. Pour ce qui est Lucius tu as raison c'est un bel enfoiré !lol. Merci encore pour tes review et à très bientôt

**Severia Rogue** : Bonjour ! Je te remercie pour ta review. Pour ce qui est de retrouver Hermione il faudra attendre encore un peu pour le savoir mais je crois que ce chapitre te donne pas mal d'indication. D'ailleurs tu l'as aimé ? Bisouxx

**Roxie-Angel** : kikoo ! Oui le précédent chapitre est un peu triste mais celui-ci devrait être moins sombre (même s'il n'est pas gai (gay !) non plus). En tout cas j'espère qu'il t'a plus. Bisouxx et a mercredi prochain

**Esmeralda** : kikoo ! Je te remercie grandement pour l'adresse de ton psy mais je n'en ferait cure ! Je suis déjà allée en consultation pour mon sadique maladif et après deux séance j'ai eut la triste nouvelle d'apprendre le suicide de mon thérapeute ! Tout ca pour te dire que je suis incorrigible et qu'aucun psy ne saurait me guérir. Et puis si tu aime cette fiction c'est aussi pour cette part de sadisme n'est pas ? En tout cas merci pour ta review qui m'a fait sourire et à très bientôt pour le chapitre suivant. Bisouxx

**Marion-moune** : kikoo ! Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre moins triste (avec un lemone s'il vous plaît !) te plairas autant que les autres. Gros bisouxx

**Lululle** : Salut ma puce ! Comment ca va ma chérie ? alors tu as fini de poncer la peinture des chiottes ? tiens en parlant de peinture (je vais te raconter ma vie là) tu sais pas ce que j'ai foutu cette semaine ? je faisais de la peinture pour décorer les fenêtres pour Halloween et il y a un pot qui m'a explosé dans les mains ! purée j'en ai foutu partout dans la maison (fenêtre parquet, canapé tout neuf…) je suis vraiment pas une douée de la vie ! Alors comme ca tu t'es fait une teinture ? lol j'ai jamais osé moi ! je me fais que des mèches blondes (j'aime pas ma couleur naturelle). IL faut impérativement que je te vois sur msn car j'ai une seconde adresse hotmail où je suis bien plus souvent. Faut que je te la donne. En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus et je vais encore t'ennuyer un peu : A quand le chapitre 3 de « l'interdit c'est le non accepté » ? je l'adore vraiment cette fiction. Je te fais un énorme bisouxx et je t'adoreuuuhhhh toujours tout plein !

**Artémis** : Merci pour ta review. Molly et Arthur n'appaitront pas dans la fiction (enfin pas avant un moment ) alors rassure toi, ils n'en veulent pas à Harry. Le pauvre s'en veut suffisamment à lui même. A mercredi prochain. Bisouxx

**La-shinegami** : kikoo ma cocotte ! Alors tu as aimé ce chapitre ? je l'espère bien lol !pour les images pour le moment je crois avoir tout ce qu'ils me fallait mais si j'en trouve des jolies je n'hésite pas à te les mettre de coté pour te les passer sur msn. J'espère bientôt te revoir sur le net. Gros bisouxxxxxx


	13. Double Duel

**Chapitre 13** : Double Duel

Ce soir là, il faisait sombre et le brouillard épais recouvrait le manoir Ecossais de la famille Malefoy. Les arbres se dessinaient comme des spectres au milieu de la nuit.

Drago venait de transplanner dans la foret bordant le château. Il avait noué autour de ses épaules une cape noire et il tenait fermement sa baguette magique devant lui par prévention.

Il sentait à ses cotés la présence invisible de Tonks et Shacklebolt qui étaient dissimulaient chacun sous une cape d'invisibilité. Leur rôle était de protéger Drago si ça tournait mal. Ils avaient reçu pour ordre d'attaquer qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité pour laisser le temps à Lucius Malefoy d'avouer où se trouvait Hermione Granger. Mais Drago pensait déjà connaître la réponse.

L'homme blond à la silhouette fine avança dans la brume l'entourant, laissant sa cape virevolter autour de lui. Il avançait prudemment vers le manoir qu'il voyait se dessiner sous ses yeux à mesure que le brouillard s'amenuisait. Il avançait comme hypnotisé, d'une démarche légère et gracieuse pensant à son Amour qui devait l'attendre chez Rogue. Probablement qu'Harry devait se ronger la peau bordant ses ongles comme à chaque fois qu'il était stressé. Il l'imaginait assis dans un fauteuil du salon, le silence régnant entre Séverus et lui. Ce genre de silence que l'on ose pas briser de peur de tout faire basculer autour de soi.

Drago arriva enfin devant le parvis du manoir, il poussa les grands montants de porte en chêne massive pour rentrer dans le hall. Tonks et Shackebolt avaient pour ordre de l'attendre aux portes de la demeure. Drago posa un pied sur le carrelage ancien du hall d'entrée sombre et regarda de tous cotés mais la pièce était vide. Il se dirigea alors vers le salon lorsqu'une détonation et un éclair violacé lui frôla l'oreille. Il se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec son père, baguette tendue dans sa direction et arborant un sourire satisfait.

« J'aurai du me douter que Potter ne prendrait pas la peine de venir sauver en personne sa copine Sang-de-Bourbe ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai toi … Drago et je vais te tuer pour avoir trahit ton propre sang ! fils indigne à ton rang.

- Je n'ai jamais trahi mon sang !

- Mensonge ! Tu es comme tous ces traîtres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Je n'ai jamais fais partie de cette organisation et tu le sais.

Lucius ricana de sa voix glaciale.

-Tu as aidé ta mère, cette traîtresse, à s'échapper et tu n'as pas hésité à tué deux Mangemorts pour y parvenir. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai tué ta mère en la faisant souffrir au plus au point, et maintenant ça va être ton tour… Mais cette fois ci, je vais prendre mon temps. Je vais te regarder te tordre au sol et me supplier d'arrêter comme ta chienne de mère m'a suppliée de l'épargner. »

Drago sentait la haine pour son père se diffuser dans ses veines mais il résista à la tentation de lui jeter un sort. Il devait encore attendre…

« Pourquoi te bats tu aujourd'hui ? demanda Drago en regardant son père froidement. Ton maître est mort. Pour quel cause et pour quelle raison tu reviens ?

- Je me bats pour achever la tâche noble de Lord Voldemort et de Salazard Serpentard. Je me bats pour ce que je crois bon et juste.

- Tu te bats pour une cause perdue. Regarde, tu es seul ! Le dernier Mangemort de Voldemort et tu crois vraiment pouvoir exterminer les moldus de cette planète. Mais tu es fou !

- Oui, je suis fou tu as entièrement raison Drago. Je suis un fou, avide de vengeance et de grande idéologie. Je suis le plus fidèle serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ni toi ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'achever ma mission.

- Ta mission ? Ta mission ? Ne te rends tu pas compte que tu cours droit à ta propre perte ? Tu as tué ta propre femme et je n'ose pas croire que ça te laisse sans remords.

- Je n'ai qu'un seul remords : celui de n'avoir pas eut le temps de te tuer avant l'arrivée de Potter ce jour là.

- Pourquoi avoir enlevé Harry cet été ? Tu aurais très bien pu le tuer directement … Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

- Ho mais ca n'aurait pas été amusant Drago. Si tu l'aurai vu… si misérable, si pathétique. Il hurlait comme un goret qu'on saigne ! Je me suis beaucoup amusé. Et puis, pour Potter, la mort n'est pas une assez grande punition. Il a tué mon Maître et je me devait de le faire souffrir le plus possible. »

La rage de Drago ne faisait qu'augmenter sa haine pour son père. Et sa main tremblait en gardant sa baguette tendue devant lui. Mais il continua. Il fallait qu'il sache.

« Pourquoi tu l'as libéré alors ? Tu aurais très bien pu le garder encore et le tuer plus tard.

- Me prendrais tu pour un imbécile ? Tu crois vraiment que j'allais garde Potter ici, au manoir alors que tout le monde parlait de mon évasion d'Azkaban et qu'une équipe du ministère s'apprêtait à venir perquisitionner ici. Qu'auraient-ils fait en trouvant Potter ? Alors je l'ai libéré et je me suis réfugié ailleurs, lui promettant que je le retrouverai pour en finir cette fois-ci. »

Drago ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser à tout instant, il ne voyait aucun moyen d'échapper à son père. Et Lucius semblait s'en rendre compte alors qu'un sourire sadique s'affichait sur son visage terne et habituellement inexpressif.

C'est alors qu'il point sa baguette magique vers la porte d'entrée et que deux éclair rouge allèrent frapper les cotés de la porte. On entendit plus qu'on ne vit la chute de deux corps sur le sol. Tonks et Shackebolt venaient de se faite stupefixer et étaient tombés par terre toujours recouvert de leur cape d'invisibilité.

« Des Aurors. Ainsi donc mon propre fils n'ose même pas m'affronter en combat singulier sans être chaperonné par des sorciers de pacotille

- Co … Comment as tu su qu'ils étaient là ? demanda Drago sous le choc

- L'un deux respirait comme un bœuf… et, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas stupide.

- Non, tu es fou à lier et mauvais comme la peste … Le pire mélange qu'il soit. »

Seul un rire glaciale et presque théâtral fit office de réponse.

« Je vais te dire quelque chose Drago. Quand j'en aurait finit avec toi, je tuerai Rogue et Potter et je m'appliquerai à les faire souffrir le plus possible. Mais ma seule déception c'est que tu ne seras pas là pour assister à ce spectacle qui, j'en suis sûre, sera des plus délectable. Surtout pour toi … Son .. amant »

Lucius avait bien insisté sur chaque mot de cette dernière phrase

« Comment le sais tu ?

- Sache qu'on est jamais à l'abris des regards dans mes manoirs… Les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles… »

Puis sans aucun avertissement, Lucius pointa sa baguette magique vers son fils et la fureur déforma son visage lorsqu'il prononça « _Stupefix_ » !

Mais Drago plongea sur le coté pour éviter l'éclair qui frappa de plein fouet un vase en porcelaine qui se fracassa sur le coup.

« S'acoquiner avec un Potter ! Je pensais pourtant t'avoir donné une bonne éducation. _AVADA KEDAVRA_ ! »

A nouveau Drago venait d'éviter l'éclair de couleur vert qui lui siffla aux oreilles le frôlant que d'extrême justesse.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de se relever qu'un nouveau filet de couleur le frappa de plein fouet alors que son père rugissait « _ENDOLORIS_ »

Drago sentit subitement la douleur et la souffrance s'infiltrer dans la moindre parcelle de son corps qui se tortillait sur le sol. Il avait du mal à respirer et son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il battait beaucoup trop vite. A cet instant il aurait volonté supplié son père de l'achever si seulement il aurait pu parler. Mais sa bouche ne laissait s'échapper que des cris et des hurlements de douleurs alors qu'il sentait sa peau se déchirer et le brûler comme chauffée à vif. Il avait l'impression qu'on le dépeçait vivant en lui enfonçant des lames de rasoir sur toute la surface de son corps.

Dans cette pièce vaste où Drago criait à s'en déchirait les poumons, l'homme qui était son père riait aux éclats en regardant son fils souffrir sous ses yeux.

* * *

Au même moment, Harry Potter était installé dans un fauteuil du salon de Séverus Rogue. Les pieds sur le coussin ne se souciant guerre de l'hygiène que cela entraînait. Il se rongeait les doigts, en déchirant et mordant la peau qui lui bordait les ongles. (ndla : tout comme l'auteur quand elle est stressée ou énervée ! un conseil : ne le faites pas, ça fait mal ! )

Assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui Séverus Rogue le regardait de façon incessante en se demandant ce qui trottait dans la tête brune de ce jeune homme.

Harry ne cessait de penser à Drago. Etait-il encore en vie ? Lucius était-il en train de le torturer comme il savait si bien le faire ? Et si lui, Harry, partait à la rescousse de son amant, qu'adviendrait-il ?

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa un bref moment de répit à ses pauvres doigts meurtris. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à Drago. Il allait très bien s'en sortir et il serait de retour ce soir pour le prendre dans les bras et lui caresser le dos en attendant qu'il s'endorme. Harry se promis de lui faire alors l'amour comme jamais ! Mais reviendrait-il au moins. Il avait beau se persuader que « oui », le doute s'installait de plus en plus dans sa tête et le fait de rester ici, chez Rogue, sans se rendre utile ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. C'est décidé ! Il allait le rejoindre.

Harry se leva subitement de son fauteuil imité immédiatement par Rogue comme s'il savait que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer.

« Harry, que faites vous ?

- J'y vais !

- Il n'en est pas question… »

Mais c'était trop tard, le jeune homme venait déjà de transplanner dans la foret entourant le manoir.

Presque aussitôt, un 'crac' lui prouva que Rogue venait de le rejoindre

« Potter bordel de merde ! Revenez à la maison et arrêtez vos conneries ! »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas et continua de marcher vers le château ou des voix se firent entendre.

« Potter vous m'entendez vous ! Vous allez tout foutre en l'air espèce d'imbécile ! »

Harry ne ce souciait pas de ce que disait Rogue et essayait de se concentrer sur les voix qui s'élevaient du château. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et l'attirer en arrière.

Harry se retourna et fit le visage fermé et furieux de Rogue qui essayait de le tirer vers lui. Il se défendit en essayant de faire lâcher prise à Rogue mais celui-ci lui tirait déjà le bras.

« Lâchez moi !

- Non ! Revenez ici ! Il faut rentrer à la maison »

Rogue venait de les faire tomber tout les deux par terre et les deux homme se battaient sur le sol, Rogue maintenant Harry en dessous de lui. Mais l'ancien Gryffondor étant plus jeune et plus vif mit un terme à cette bagarre en jetant un violant coup de poing à Rogue dans la figure. Celui-ci tombât dans l'inconscience et Harry le laissa dans le foret et reprît son chemin vers le manoir. C'est alors qu'il aperçut la dépendance et qu'il décida d'y aller pour libérer Hermione car, selon lui, elle ne pouvait pas être ailleurs qu'ici.

Il couru dans la foret jusqu'à le vieille bâtisse qu'il ouvrit avant de descendre les escaliers en courant. Le couloir était sombre et à l'aide de sa baguette magique, Harry alluma les flambeaux suspendus au mur pour éclairer le couloir. C'est alors qu'il vit Hermione, attaché contre un mur, inconsciente et à moitié déshabillée.

Harry ouvrit la cellule sans difficulté et libéra les poignets ensanglantés de la jeune femme qui se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, enleva sa cape dans laquelle il enveloppa son amie pour cacher sa nudité et la souleva pour sortir de cette abominable bâtiment.

Hermione était plus lourde qu'elle en avait l'air et le jeune homme eut un peut de mal à faire les premiers pas sans crouler sous son poids. Puis Harry sortit de la cellule chargé de son fardeau quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus tout seul.

Deux hommes baraqués se tenaient debout devant lui, lui barrant le passage.

L'un d'eux affichait un sourire de contentement, comme s'il s'était préparé à cette scène.

Harry, toujours avec Hermione dans les bras, recula vers le fond du couloir mais au bout de quelques pas, il heurta le mur lui indiquant qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Il était dans une impasse, dans un cul de sac…

Un des hommes rigola d'un rire débile et niai.

Harry regarda un bref instant Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas prendre sa baguette magique sans la laisser tomber par terre et même s'il le faisait, le temps qu'il attrape sa baguette, il aurait certainement déjà reçu un sortilège des molosses lui faisant face.

Harry ne bougea pas et regarda un long moment les hommes…. Il sentait sa respiration se précipiter et son cœur battre à tout rompre lorsqu'il vit un des deux brandir vers lui sa baguette magique.

* * *

_Non non non et non ! vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de me torturer, noyer, empoissonner, pendre, poignarder, immoler, décapiter, flageller ou encore tuer !_

_Comment auriez la suite sinon ?_

_Mais dites moi plutôt ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? allezzzzzzzzzzzzzzz laissez moi une tite review !_

_Le prochain chapitre s'appellera « Les Flammes de l'Enfer »_

_A bientôt_

_Dopamine_

_PS : J'en profite aussi pour faire une petite publicité pour une fiction que je viens de commencer et qui s'appelle « l'Inacceptable »._

_Rating : M_

_Couple : Slash HPDM_

_Résumé : Harry a changé. Il n'est plus me même qu'avant et Drago se demande pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il le reprenne en train de se faire violer ! (ca traite aussi de viol mais rien à voir avec Rape me ! )_

_Voilààà_

**Je passe au RAR** :

**Vif d'or** : Coucou la miss ! J'espère qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre ce n'est pas sur moi que tu voudras mettre un contact ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ca ta plus. Alors tu viens du Québec ? J'ai une amie la bas qui m'apprends pleins d'expression et la tienne ne fait que s'ajouter à la liste ! mdr. Merci de me reviewer. Gros bisouxx

**Mily Black** : Héllo ma chérie ! Comment ca va ? Alors comme ca tu as déménagé ? c'est chiant les déménagements ils faut faire pleins de cartons, camper les meubles et questions paperasserie c'est l'horreur ! Je le sais parce que j'ai déménagé il y a 6 mois alors je compatie grandement avec toi. Je suis en repos toute cette semaine ! cool on pourra certainement ce voire sur le net et parler de notre fiction que je me langui d'écrire avec toi. Ca va être sympa. En attendant je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai une tonne de RAR a faire et du ménage qui m'attend ! sniff. Bisouxxxx

**Esmeralda** : kikoo ! Euh… je suis désolée de couper au meilleur moment mais c'est ce que l'on appel le suspens ! mdr (non en fait je me venge de tous les auteurs qui me font poireauter pour avoir les chapitres suivants de leur fiction ! hum… je raconte n'importe quoi là ! ) Comment as tu trouvé ce chapitre ? Bisouxxxxx

**Hanna2mars** : kikoo ! Euh… après toutes les éloges que tu m'as faite j'ai du mal à ne pas rougir. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a également plut

**Lo hana ni** : bonjour ! Tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt ? Tu me donne combien pour le faire survivre ? Gros bisouxx a toi et a bientôt

**Amy Undomiel** : salut ! Undomiel ? ton pseudo me rappelle étrangement quelque chose mais je ne sais plus du tout quoi ! Tu ne te serais pas inscrite sur un site appelé MMHP autrefois ? lol sinon je ne vois pas Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même de ce chapitre. Bisouxx

**Artemis **: héhé tu es une des rares lectrices à ma reviewer depuis le chapitre 1 ! Je t'en remercie d'ailleurs tout pleins et j'espère que la fin de cette fiction qui s'amorce ta plaira tout autant que le début. Bisouxxx

**Marion-Moune** : kikoo la marnaise ! 51 en force ! ( lol je dis ca mais ca ne fais que 6 mois que j'habite Reims ! mdr). Tout comme toi j'adore les lemons et en particulier les écrire. Est ce que ce chapitre t'a plus ? En tout cas j'espère. Bisouxx et a très bientôt

**Jessy **: kikoo ! Comme tu connais bien notre petit Ryry international ! Il est incapable de tenir en place lorsqu'il s'agit de jouer les sauveurs au grand cœur … Mais pour une fois il aurait du écouter Drago quand on voit la situation dans laquelle il se retrouve maintenant ! pfou sale jeune ! Pour ce qui es de Dumbledore il ne voulait pas que Harry aille affronter Lucius pour deux raisons : la première c'est que c'est une mission dangereuse et qu'il estime qu'en ayant refuser de reprendre son poste d'Auror, Harry ne se sent pas prêt à la l'affronter. La seconde c'est qu'il pense que Drago a droit à venger sa mère pour toutes les atrocités que son père le lui a fait subir. Pour la suite, rendez vous mercredi prochain ! bisouxxx

**Yukikawaii-chan** : kikoo la miss ! Je te remercie pour ta review et j'y répond avec plaisir ! Pour Harry qui assomme Séverus tu avais vu juste (c'est pas marrant il n'y a pas de surprise ) Beurk moi aussi je déteste les araignées je trouve ca dégueulasse et si j'en vois une je me casse en courant et en pleurant comme une gosse ( oué c'est maladif …) A la place d'Hermione je serai morte de peur au sens propre du terme … Pour ce qui est de mon tempérament assez impulsive oui, c'est vrai je dois reconnaître que si on m'ennuie je peux être méchante (pour que je sois violante il faut vraiment me faire les pires crasses …) ! Donc n'ai pas peur je ne te giflerai pas comme Dray gifle Harry ! Quand j'aurai fini cette fiction j'aurai un peu plus de temps pour moi et j'irai jetter un coup d'œil du coté de ta fiction. Ca parle de quoi ? Bisouxxxx tout plein et a très bientôt

**La-shinegami** : salut ma puce ! comment ca va bien ? je te remercie pour tes corrections qui me rendent un fier service. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt sur msn (cette semaine je bosse pas alors peut être que …). Bon tu l'as trouvé comment ce chapitre ? il t'a plus j'espère ! Bisouxxxxx

**Miss-booyaka** : bonjour ! Tes éloges et ta review me touche beaucoup, aussi je t'en remercie. La mort de Ron a surpris pas mal de lecteur, aussi je suis fière de moi et j'ai atteint l'objectif recherché : surprendre. J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi bon que les précédents. A mercredi prochain. Bisouxx

**Ishtar205** : salut ! A voire ce chapitre Rogue n'a pas donné de potion à Harry et il doit maintenant s'en mordre les doigt (si toutefois il avait la possibilité de pensé et dans son état actuel j'en doute vaguement) Mais je te le redis : ouiiiii il y aura une happy end je te le promet (j'ai même fini de taper les chapitres qui attendent gentiment sur mon pc le moment de plus publication). Rape me n'est pas le genre de fiction que tu lis d'habitude ? quel genre tu aimes ? moi c'est plutôt les fiction noire de genre drama, tragédie ou angst et principalement du rating M (oui oui je suis perverse je sais ! lol . A très bientôt bisouxx

**Garla sama** : bonjour mamselle ! Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde m'accuse de vouloir faire mourir dray ou Harry ? suis-je sadique à ce point ? hum…. Tu as aimé ce chapitre ? En tout cas j'ai bien aimé l'écrire alors j'espère que ta réponse sera oui . A mercredi prochain pour la suite. Bisouxx

**Satya** : kikoo ! sourire sadique Alors ? Est ce que ce chapitre est assez sombre pour toi ? non ? bah éteint la lumière dans ca cas ! Je te fais un gros bisou et je te dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite de Rape me !

**Ariane Malfoy-shinigami** : kikoo ! ca veux dire quoi Shinigami ? c'est du japonais je présume non ? Alors parlons peu mais parlons bien : qu'est ce que tu ferai pour ne pas que je tue Drago ? …. sourire sadique ! Bisouxxxx et merci pour ta review. A bientôt


	14. Les Flammes de l'Enfer

**Chapitre 14** : Les Flammes de l'Enfer

Drago restait étendu sur le sol froid du hall d'entrée du manoir. Son père venait de le libérer du sort de Doloris, le laissant tremblant et transpirant tel un animal misérable et particulièrement répugnant.

Drago sentait encore la douleur sur sa peau, ses nerfs à vif, la respiration haletante il ne put que lever sa tête pour regarder son père. Ses yeux lui brûlaient alors que des larmes continuaient de perler doucement le long de ses joues blanches.

« Je ne t'ai pas éduquer comme ça Drago ! Relève toi et bats toi avec honneur et fierté. » Rugit Lucius en voyant son fils à terre, ne pouvant se relever, ses forces l'ayant entièrement abandonnées.

Alors l'homme se dirigea vers son fils à terre et l'attrapa par le col de sa veste. Puis il le tira vivement vers lui en le soulevant du sol pour le remettre debout.

Chancelant, Drago s'agrippa à la cape de son père avant de reprendre appuis contre le mur situé le plus proche de lui. Ses jambes n'arrivaient pas à porter son poids et il les sentaient plier sous lui.

« Drago, Drago, mon fils, si tu savais comme tu es méprisable….

- P-p-pas…. Autant … q-q-que… toi ! articula difficilement le jeune homme .

- Ha bon ? alors je vais faire honneur à ma réputation. Encore un peu de douleur peut-être ? ENDOLORIS. »

A nouveau Drago s'écroula sur le sol en sentant la douleur s'insinuer en lui comme un venin particulièrement puissant, dilatant ses veines et comprimant son cœur et ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer. Sa peau se mit encore une fois à le brûler alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler, ses cordes vocales semblant sur le point de se déchirer.

Lucius, lui, restait debout, bien droit, sa baguette tendue en direction de se fils qui, tel un ver de terre, gesticulant dans tous les sens. Il le regardait d'un air hautain, son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Jamais on aurait pu croire que c'était son propre fils que l'homme était en train de torturer. Il se laisser se repaître de ce spectacle particulièrement barbare, semblant y trouver une certaine jouissance malsaine et un plaisir obsessionnel. A croire que pendant toutes ces années à Azkaban, c'est l'attente de ce moment qui lui avait permis de tenir.

Enfin, l'homme leva sa baguette ce qui permis à Drago se reprendre peu à peu ses esprits. Son corps était tout endolori mais ses pensées se dirigeaient déjà vers Harry. Harry qui devait être mort d'inquiétude pour lui. Harry et ses grands yeux verts étincelants. Harry et sa fragilité qui avait immédiatement séduit Drago. Harry et folie de toujours vouloir sauver le monde. Harry …. Oui, Juste Harry… Son Harry !

Alors, dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, Drago se mit à quatre patte sur le sol, puis, en s'aidant des murs à coté de lui il se remit péniblement sur pieds pour faire face à son père. Il était parfaitement conscient de son infériorité mais il avait promis à son Amour de faire le maximum pour triompher et il tenait plus que tout à honorer sa promesse. Rien que pour se donner une chance, même si elle était minime, de pouvoir à nouveau caresser ce visage aimé et de pouvoir plonger une dernière fois dans ces prunelles émeraudes qui l'avaient toujours fascinés.

« Bien Drago, je vois que tu commences à retenir la leçon… Mais vois tu, je n'ai plus beaucoup envie de jouer … Harry Potter doit certainement attendre ma visite et j'aurai horreur de le faire languir plus longtemps ! »

Cette fois-ci Drago fut plus rapide et lança en direction de son père un éclair de Stupefixion mais celui- ci avait déjà invoqué le sortilège du bouclier et Drago dut éviter son propre sort qui avait ricochait sur le bouclé enchanté de son père.

Alors Lucius lança un autre sortilège et Drago se retrouva catapulter vers le mur d'en face, s'écrasant contre celui-ci avec une violence inouïe avant de retomber sur le sol inerte, un long filet de sans coulant sur son visage meurtri.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry faisait face aux deux molosses lui barrant la route, toujours chargé d'Hermione qu'il tenait dans ses bras, inconsciente.

« Tu comptais aller où comme ça Potter ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait beaucoup mieux à faire de répondre à des provocations qui ne l'emmèneraient nul part. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir de là, lui et Hermione.

« Tu as perdu ta langue Potter ? reprit le même homme.

- Pourtant il savait parler cet été. Tu te souviens Nott comment il hurlait quand Lucius le violait ?

- Oué Rockwood ! On aurait dit un porc à l'agonie ! HAHAHAAAA. »

Harry s'efforçait de ne pas prêter attention aux provocations des deux hommes, essayant désespérément de trouver une solution à ce problème impossible. De plus, il avait tout de suite su, que ces anciens Mangemorts étaient les complices qui avaient aidé de nombreuse fois Lucius à le violer, le maintenant fermement serrer contre le mur pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

« Mais peut-être que le petit Potty n'en a pas encore eut assez ?

- Oui, peut être qu'il est pédé comme un phoque et qu'il en réclame encore … »

N'y tenant plus Harry essaya le tout pour le tout ! Mais alors qu'il commençait à se pencher en avant pour poser le plus doucement possible Hermione, un sortilège de suffocation le percuta de plein fouet. Harry se porta immédiatement le main au cou pour essayer d'écarter son col de chemise et de cape pour l'aider à respirer mais ce n'était que peine perdue. Un râle grave s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il faisait des efforts considérables pour inspirer la moindre petite particule d'oxygène. Très vite ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'effondra sur Hermione qui était au sol. Il fallait qu'il trouve de l'air mais il sentait déjà son corps se convulser et ses poumons lui faire atrocement souffrir.

« Arrête ! Lucius le veux vivant ! »

Alors l'autre homme arrêta le sort et Harry put enfin faire pénétrer sans ses poumons une grande bouffée d'air. Il avait le souffle court et le pouls très rapidement mais il essaya de garder les idées clairs. Doucement, il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa cape et en sortie sa baguette.

Les deux hommes étaient bien trop occuper à rire et à lancer des provocations pour remarquer qu'Harry tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main.

Subitement le brun se redressa et pointa l'un des deux hommes et criant « STUPEFIX »avant que celui-ci s'effondre sur le sol totalement inerte. L'autre homme essaya alors de lui lancer un Expelliarmus mais Harry arriva à l'éviter de justesse avant de lancer un second éclair de stupéfixion. Le deuxième Mangemort s'écroula sur le sol à son tour.

Harry resta un petit moment à respirer et à reprendre ses esprits. Il souleva ensuite Hermione dans ses bras (non sans garder sa baguette dans sa main cette fois-ci) et enjamba les deux hommes avant de sortir de la dépendance. L'air frais de l'extérieur lui fit un très grand bien et le brouillard l'environnant était devenu plus épais.

Harry pris le chemin de la forêt où, au bout de quelques minutes il trouva Séverus Rogue qu'il avait laissé inconscient sur le sol. Il déposa Hermione juste à coté de l'homme avant de repartir vers le château au pas de course. Drago avait besoin de lui. Il le savait. Il le sentait.

Lorsque le Manoir se découpa dans le pénombre, Harry se remit à marcher lentement, les oreilles à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée ou il entendait des voix.

Il passa devant Kinsgley et Tonks sans les voire, les capes d'invisibilité les recouvrant totalement. Puis il posa un pas silencieux dans le hall d'entrée où il voyait enfin ce qui s'y passait.

Lucius Malefoy lui tournait le dos et il était accroupi, pencher vers le sol. Harry se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait avant d'apercevoir une paire de jambes étendue sur le carrelage sombre du hall. C'était Drago et Lucius était penché sur lui pour lui faire je ne sais quoi…. Mais Harry était persuadé que ca ne partait pas d'un bon sentiment.

Puis Lucius se redressa et pointa sa baguette magique sur Drago, s'apprêtant à lui jeter un sort ou à mettre un terme à sa courte vie. Alors Harry lança un Expelliarmus en direction de Lucius. La baguette de l'homme lui sauta des main pour atterrir un peu plus loin sur le carrelage. Lucius semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait alors que Harry plongeait sur le sol pour récupérer la baguette de son ennemi.

Puis Harry se releva et pointa les deux baguettes en sa possession en direction de Lucius qui semblait furieux et ravit en même temps.

« Potter ! Enfin nous nous retrouvons ! T'ai-je manqué ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! répondit Harry de sa voix la plus froide et la plus déterminée.

- Je constate que tu es un peu plus …. vêtu … que lors de notre dernière rencontre !

- Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure !

- Et toi un petit con prétentieux. Mais je dois affirmer que tu as un cul irrésistible, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder l'homme froidement, essayant de lui faire prendre conscience de sa position d'infériorité.

« J'étais juste en train d'expliquer à Drago les bons moments partagés ensemble cet été. Dommage que tu ne sois pas arrivé plutôt pour partager ces doux moments avec nous …

- Je serai vous, je ferai moins le malin. Vous n'avez plus votre baguette et vous êtes à ma merci. Ce n'est donc pas conseillé de … m'énerver …

- Oh ! Vois comme tu es prétentieux. Penses tu vraiment que je sois à ta merci ? Tu me sous estime je dois dire !

- Ha Bon ? je me demande comment vous compter m'échapper, sans baguette et sans complices. Car oui, j'ai croisé Nott et Rockwood en venant ici et je dois dire … qu'ils ne sont plus en état de vous venir en aide. »

A la grande surprise de Harry, Lucius laissa échapper un long rire glacial.

« Ces abrutis ne sont pas plus intelligents qu'une bande de larves ! Un peu comme toi en sommes …. »

Puis, dans un geste très vif, Lucius sortit de sa robe une toute petite baguette magique qu'il point vers Harry en s'écriant « Expelliarmus » ! Trop surpris par le moment vif de son ennemi, Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit les deux baguette magique lui échapper des points avant aller se loger dans la paume de la main grande ouverte de Lucius qui était là pour les accueillir.

Désarmé, une lueur de peur passât dans le regard vert de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il osa un regard vers Drago qui était toujours inconscient sur le sol, du sang lui coulant sur le visage.

« Alors Potter ! Tu ne rigoles plus maintenant ! Voyons voire, comment vais-je te tuer ? »

Lucius prit une pose tout à fait théâtrale qui ne lui allait pas du tout avant de fixer Harry de ses grands yeux pétillants d'excitation.

« Je pourrai d'abord tuer Drago sous tes yeux et te regarder me supplier d'arrêter. »

Harry ne répondit pas mais cette menace ne l'avait pas laissé indifférant. Il ne fallait pas que Lucius touche un seul cheveux de Drago ou alors … ou alors ….

« Je pourrais aussi te stupefixer et profiter encore une fois de ton corps magnifique …Ou bien, je pourrais t'écarteler jusqu'à repeindre les mur de cette pièce de ton propre sang … Que préfères tu Potter ? »

Harry était tétanisé mais il ne voulait rien faire paraître à Lucius et c'est sans un seul tremblement dans la voix qu'il lui répondit.

« Dans tes rêves ! »

Lucius semblait plus euphorique que jamais, une lueur de démence animait son regard de marbre. Alors il pointa sa baguette vers Harry pour lui lancer un sort.

Un cri de douleur déchirant résonna dans la pièce et Harry vit Lucius s'effondrer par terre, le corps parcouru de convulsions.

Il se retourna pour apercevoir Séverus Rogue, debout dans le hall d'entrée, sa baguette pointée vers le mage noir qui se tortillait sur le sol.

Harry en profita immédiatement pour aller rejoindre Drago et vérifier son état. Il était toujours inerte sur le sol mais Harry sentit sa respiration légère et son pouls battre tout doucement. Il était en vie ! Il le serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

Les cris incessant stoppèrent enfin et Rogue avançait dans le hall pour se rapprocher de Lucius. Ce dernier semblait plus résistant que la moyenne au Doloris car il se releva à peine tremblant pour faire face à l'ancien espion de Dumbledore.

Une lueur de démence parcouru son regard quand il pointa sa baguette vers Séverus en prononçant la formule « Avada Kedavra ».

Alors pour Harry tout se passa au ralenti. Il vit Lucius pointer sa baguette vers Rogue et l'éclair vert en sortir pour se diriger vers Rogue.

« NONNNNNNNNNNNNN ! » hurla t-il.

Il avait sentit en lui la haine pour Lucius se consumer et s'enflammer de plus belle. Il avait revu furtivement le corps carbonisé de Narcissa alors que des larmes commençaient à perler sur le bords de ses yeux.

Soudainement les robes de Lucius Malefoy s'embrasèrent d'elles mêmes. Et Harry put voire le regard terrifier de Lucius se transformant en torche humaine.

Ce dernier poussa un hurlant de rage alors que les longues flammes lui mordaient le corps et le visages et Harry, à genoux sur le sol resta sans bouger à regarder son ennemi se faire consumer dans ce qui semblait être le brasier de l'Enfer.

* * *

_NONNNNNNNN ! Gentils avec l'authorine ! Posez immédiatement vos baguettes, vos flingues et vos tronçonneuses ! C'est un ordre ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me tuer !_

_En revanche vous pouvez me les preter pour que je zigouille ma voisine du dessus qui me casse les pieds à écouter Sardou tellement fort que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur la rédaction de mes chapitres... _

_Le chapitre 15 sera en ligne la semaine prochaine et il portera le titre de « Te Demander… ». A très bientôt_

_Bisouxxxx_

_Dopamine_

**RAR** :

**Roxie Angel** : Oh ! Il est gentil pourtant Rogue dans cette fiction. Il est tout mimi et tout seul sans sa femme et sa fille. Pourquoi autant de haine et de cruauté ? lol. A la semaine prochaine. Bisouxx

**Miss-booyaka** : Euh…. Pour ton canif espagnol non merci, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tester la lame. Alors soit sympa, range le dans ta poche ! Pour Rape me de Nirvana, oui elle a un rapport avec cette fiction. Déjà la traduction de « Rape Me » signifie en français « viol moi »… titre très noir traitant du sujet de cette fiction. De plus, quand j'ai écrit le premier chapitre de cette fiction, je n'avais encore pas de titre pour elle. C'est alors qu'a la radio ils sont passé Nirvana et que je me suis dit « EUREKAAAAAAAAA » ! Et voilà la petite histoire de cette fiction qui me tient très très très à cœur car c'est ma toute première …

**Vif d'or** : que de violence dans ces reviews que l'on me laisse. La personne précédente voulais m'égorger et toi tu veux poser un contrat sur moi ? pfou vous n'êtes pas très reconnaissant ! mdr . Allez, je te promet que je vais me tenir tranquille et que je ne couperai plus les chapitres comme j'aime le faire. Merci pour ta review. Bisouxx

**Itsuki** : Kikoo. Oh je suis désolée mais tu sais que pourtant j'adore les animaux (j'ai un chien qui s'appelle Kiwi et un chat qui s'appelle Lechat. Et je te raconte ma vie alors que tu t'en fou ! mdr). Merci pour ta review et a très bientôt

**Mily Black** : Kikoo ma chérie. Comment tu vas ? Je viens d'avoir mon planning du boulot jusque les vacances de noel et c'est super cool parce que je vais bosser que les vendredi, samedi et dimanche. Ce qui signifie que je pourrai être plus présente en semaine sur msn. On va pouvoir faire booster notre fiction. Le pied. Pour en revenir à cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisouxx

**Lululle** : Kikoo ma jolie. Ha je suis trop contente de te voire. Tien tant que j'y pense que te donne ma new adresse msn : Darkanzine ( hotmail.-fr) (je te laisse enlever les parenthèse est espace, c'est pour éviter la censure du site.). Je me connecterai beaucoup plus maintenant parce que je ne bosse que le vendredi, samedi et dimanche jusqu'à Noël… le top du top. Tiens je suis allée chez le coiffeur et j'ai changé de coupe ! j'ai toujours la même couleur mais je me suis fait plein de petite frisettes partout. Je suis toute mimi comme ca. Merci pour la review et je t'embrasse tout tout fort. Ta dopamine qui t'adoreuuuuhhhhhhhh

**Ishtar205** : Kikoo ! Tu me flatte beaucoup dans ta dernière review et je dois avouer que mon ego apprécit. Malheureusement cette fiction commence a toucher à sa fin (non comment ca tu avait deviné ?) et je dois avouer que ca me fait un petit pincement au cœur quand même. Mais tu avais raison pour le chapitre précèdent : rien ne peux arrêter un Ryry amoureux… surtout pas Rogue ! A mercredi prochain. Bisouxx

**Jessy** : Salut ! J'adore quand tu fais des supposition de ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre suivant. Ca me fait sourire. Dans ce cas là tu avais vu juste pour une partie du chapitre. En ce qui concerne les « super pouvoirs » de Harry, je ne lui en ai pas fait… Je ne voulais pas le transformer en Clarck Kent et puis il a déjà une immense capacité magique à découvrir dans le prochain chapitre (juste de quoi de faire languir un peu.) Merci et bisouxx

**Ariane Malfoy-shinigami** : Dieu de la Mort ? Wow et moi qui est toujours cru que c'était Hadès ! héhé. Je suis bien plus calé en mythologie romaine et Grecs qu'en mythologie et culture asiatique mais je pari que tu avais déjà remarqué. Quoique je suis avide de connaissance et je ne demande qu'à apprendre :) Je te remercie pour cette review et aussi de ma lire quotidiennement. Ca me touche énormément. Bisoux

**Garla sama** : Bonjour. Euh… je crois que je t'ai mise en colère lors du dernier chapitre à avoir coupé subitement. Si c'est le cas je tien à m'en excuser. C'est une de mes très mauvaises habitudes et je sais que ca fait souvent réagir les lecteurs acharnés comme toi. Je te remercie en tout cas pour ta review et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop d'avoir recommencé à ce chapitre. Je te promet que ca n'arrivera plus pour cette fiction désormais. A très bientôt et merci de ta patience. Bisouxx

**Yukikawaii-chan** : Kikoo ! Je suis contente de te retrouver à nouveau pour une RAR. Oui, Harry est vraiment infernal et il ne peut pas se passer de sauver tout et tout le monde. Malheureusement pour Séverus qui en subit les conséquences. Mais tu vois, Harry va finalement rejoindre son petit Dray comme tu le souhaitais. IL s'est simplement fait attendre. Pour ce qui est de ta fiction, j'aurai beaucoup plus de temps à moi à partir de la semaine prochaine et je te fais donc la promesse de venir lire ce que tu as écrit. Je ne doute pas une minutes que ca doit être une fiction captivante. Donc à la semaine prochaine pour Rape Me et pour un review à ta fiction. Bisouxx et encore merci.

**La Shinégami** : kikoo la miss. Comment ca va ? Cette semaine je bosse samedi et dimanche. Donc peut être que je te verrai sur msn demain soir ou vendredi. Ca serait cool on pourrait papoter un petit peu et je te passerai les chap suivant (enfin celui de Rape me car j'ai pas encore écrit le chap 10 de Harry un demi.). En attendant je te fais un énorme bisouxxx

**Artémis** : Kikoo ! Héhé voilà encore un chapitre de plus en moins … Et oui doucement la fin approche ( Dopamine se mouche et essuie ses larmes). A la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Je t'embrasse. Bisouxx

**Esmeralda **: kikoo ! Oh voilà la suite mamselle. Il suffisait de la demander. J'espère qu'elle te plaira mais je doute que la fin (encore coupée) soit de ton goût. Bisouxxx


	15. Te Demander

**Chapitre 15** : Te Demander… 

Harry était resté sur le sol à contempler le corps de Lucius dévoré par des flammes qui étaient apparues subitement d'on ne savait où.

Presque aussitôt Lucius s'écroula à terre et après quelques minutes les flammes s'évanouissèrent d'elles mêmes, aussi subitement qu'elles étaient apparues pour laisser entrevoir le corps carbonisé de l'homme dont l'odeur insupportable de peau brûlée s'engouffrait dans les narines. Harry en eut un haut le cœur et préféra reporter son regard sur Drago dont la tête blessée reposait sur les genoux du brun.

Harry sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue alors qu'il commençait à caresser le doux visage inconscient de son Amour.

« Drago ! Réveille toi. On a gagné Dray… On a gagné…. »

Puis Harry ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le front de son âme sœur en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal.

Ainsi, Harry ne vit pas que sur le sol Séverus Rogue bougea doucement pour se relever. L'ancien professeur des potions avait évité le sortilège lancé par Lucius que de peu et il n'en revenait encore pas d'être en vie. Il se surpris à remercier un Dieu quelconque avant de se remettre sur pied pour regarder la scène autour de lui.

C'était un spectacle macabre mais Séverus ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir malgré tout.

Devant lui, Lucius Malefoy gisait sur le sol, totalement méconnaissable. On avait l'impression que sa peau était en fait un latex de premier prix qui aurait fondu sous la chaleur révélant par moment les os noircis qu'elle était censé recouvrir. L'homme avait du souffrir atrocement avant de mourir et Séverus pensait que ce n'était que justice après avoir semé autant de malheur, et de souffrance autour de lui.

A peu plus loin, Séverus aperçut Harry qui tenait fermement Drago dans les bras et il décida d'aller prendre des nouvelles de l'état de santé de ses deux anciens élèves.

Harry n'entendit même pas le bruit des pas du maître des potions. Il s'aperçut de sa présence lorsque celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule le faisant sursauter et le sortant de son état de torpeur.

« Sé… Séverus ! Vous êtes vivant !

- J'ai évité le sort à la dernière seconde. Comment vas Drago ?

- Il est vivant. Il a besoin de soins.

- Nous allons l'emmener à Saint Mangouste. J'ai vu Miss Granger dans la foret, nous l'y emmenons aussi. »

Harry se releva et se pencha en avant pour porter Drago qu'il souleva difficilement. Drago pesait plus lourd que lui et Harry était épuisé par les événements venant de se passer. Mais il resserra son étreinte sur son Amour, prenant soin de lui maintenir la tête dans le creux de son cou.

Harry et Séverus contournèrent le cadavre de Lucius et sortirent du hall d'entrer non sans réveiller au passage Tonks et Kingsley qui s'en voulait de s'être fait prendre comme des bleus.

Harry les rassura en leur disant que tout le monde était vivant et que Lucius était hors d'état de nuire. Les deux Aurors comprirent immédiatement en voyant le corps le Lucius sur le sol du hall.

Harry leur appris que les complices de Malefoy se trouvaient dans la dépendance en état de stupefixion et les ils s'y précipitèrent pour emmener les deux anciens Mangemorts derrières les barreaux d'Azkaban.

Harry et Séverus quant à eux reprirent le chemin de la forêt toujours entouré par un brouillard persistant. Harry avait manqué plusieurs fois de tomber par terre, perdant l'équilibre à cause du poids de Drago et des branchages qui jonchaient le sol et qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer avec le peu de luminosité les environnant.

« Harry, Laissez moi porter Drago. Vous n'aurait qu'à prendre Miss Granger qui est plus légère, proposa Séverus en voyant la peine qu' Harry avait à se frayer un chemin.

- Non merci, je vais très bien.

- Si vous le dîtes … »

Le silence entre les deux hommes retomba lourdement. Harry sentait qu'il devait de grandes excuses à Séverus. Premièrement pour l'avoir frappé et secondement pour l'avoir sauvé des griffes de Lucius sans quoi il serait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

« Séverus, je voulais m'excuser pour le coup de poing et vous remercier pour..

- Ce n'est rien, répliqua vivement Rogue. Vous en auriez fait autant pour moi. »

Harry acquiesça en croisant le regard de son ancien professeur qu'il avait tant de fois maudit.

« Mais j'avoue que vous avez une sacrée force du droit ! » ajouta Séverus un léger sourire s'affichant sur son visage où un hématome virant du jaune au bleu commençait à se dessiner.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et ses joues prirent une petite teinte rubis que le brouillard et l'obscurité dissimula aux yeux de l'homme marchant à ses cotés.

Après dix longues minutes de marche les deux hommes arrivent dans la clairière où Hermione gisait sur le sol. Séverus rajusta la cape autour du corps de la femme qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir dénudée. Puis la porta dans ses bras et dans une synchronisation parfaite il transpanna avec Harry en direction de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste.

* * *

Drago était en salle d'hospitalisation et Harry avait eu l'interdiction d'entrer. Des Médicomages compétents devaient certainement être en train de prendre soin de son Amour essayant de faire leur maximum pour le remettre d'aplomb.

En attendant, Harry était assis dans le couloir de l'hôpital où il attendait patiemment qu'on lui donne enfin des nouvelles de Drago où d'Hermione.

Après plus d'une heure d'attente Harry se dirigea vers la machine à café la plus proche dans laquelle il introduisit une mornille avant de voire apparaître une grande tasse de café crème surgir de nul part. Il la prit et alla d'asseoir sur un banc à coté de Séverus Rogue qui était resté à ses cotés.

Après encore un quart d'heure d'attente un médicomage sortit enfin de la salle où était Drago et Harry se leva d'un bond renversant du café brûlant sur sa chemise salie pour se précipiter dans sa direction

« Comment vas t'il Docteur ?

- Il va s'en remettre ne vous inquiétez pas. Il a seulement un légère commotion cérébrale et quelques cotes de fêlées en plus de la clavicule fracturée. Rien dont il gardera des cicatrices très longtemps. D'ici une petite semaine il pourra sortir de l'hôpital. »

Harry était soulagé mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le visage crispé du médecin.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Harry.

- C'est au sujet de Miss Granger.

- Que se passe t'il ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Saviez vous que Miss Granger est enceinte ?

- Enceinte ? C'est impossible ! Elle me l'aurait dit si tel était le cas.

- Hélas elle est bien enceinte de 3 mois. »

Harry sentit un soulagement immense l'envahir. Au moins cela signifiait que ce n'était pas Lucius qui l'avait mise enceinte au cours d'un viol.

« Hélas ? demanda Harry

- Oui. Connaissait vous quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper d'elle quotidiennement ? Il faudrait qu'elle reste allongée le plus souvent et je pense qu'habiter chez des amis ou de la famille serait plus facile pour elle que devoir rester six mois à l'hôpital. L'enfant à reçut un choc et nous craignons qu'elle le perde si elle ne reste pas un maximum de temps allongée.

- Mais … le bébé sera normal ?

- Oui ! Si toutefois elle arrive à le garder jusqu'à son terme évidemment… »

Harry remercia le Médicomage pour toutes ces informations et lui assura qu'il trouverait une personne pour s'occuper d'Hermione. Quitte à la prendre sous son propre toit. C'est bien la moindre des choses qu'il lui devait.

Puis Harry, qui avait reçu l'autorisation de rendre visite à Drago, entra dans la chambre de son Amour et s'assit sur un fauteuil présent dans la chambre.

Drago avait le visage à demi caché part des bandages mais ça n'enlever en rien son charme naturel.

Harry lui prit la main et posa sa tête sur le bord du lit où il s'endormit.

* * *

« Harry. … Harry réveil toi. »

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir devant lui le visage d'Albus Dumbledore lui faire face. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans la chambre d'hôpital où Drago dormait encore dans son lit confortable aux draps blancs.

« Professeur Dumbledore, que se passe t-il ? »

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître un fauteuil en chintz juste à coté de celui où Harry était assit.

« Je suis désolé de devoir te réveiller mais je n'ai que très peu de temps devant moi et il fallait absolument que je te parle.

- Je vous écoute, répondit Harry en étouffant un bâillement.

- J'ai vu le corps de Lucius dans le hall d'entrée. Peux tu m'expliquer comment c'est arrivé ?

- A vrai dire je n'en sais rien ! J'ai vu Lucius lancer un sortilège à Séverus et ca m'a rendu fou de rage. Je me souviens avoir pensé à Narcissa et avoir voulu faire subir le même sort à Lucius et tout d'un coup des flammes ont embrassé sa cape mais je ne sais pas d'où elles sont sorties exactement.

- Oui, c'est aussi ce que m'a raconté Séverus.

- C'est comme si j'avais envoyé des flammes sur Lucius par ma simple pensée.

- C'est effectivement le cas Harry.

- Mais comment ça?

- C'est de la très vieille magie et une sorcière très célèbres l'a inventé. Il s'agit de la télékinémagie c'est à dire la faculté d'utiliser la magie simplement par la pensée. C'est un don très rare que peu de sorciers connaissent en fait.

- Qui est cette sorcière célèbre ?

- Helga Poufsouffle.

- Oh ! répondit simplement Harry.

- Comprends tu Harry, c'est ton désire de vengeance qui a consumé Lucius et grâce à toi notre monde a retrouvé la paix durable à laquelle on aspirait tous et nous t'en remercions. »

Harry acquiesça pensant qu'il n'était pas le seul à mériter les compliments mais que Drago, Hermione, et Séverus en méritait tout autant.

« Professeur il faut que je vous parle d'Hermione, commença Harry

- Oui, je sais Harry et sache que tout ira très bien pour elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Arthur et Molly Weasley ont accepté de la prendre sous leur toit jusqu'à la naissance de son petit garçon.

- C'est … un garçon ?

- Oui ! »

Harry sentit une larme couler sur sa joue mais il s'agissait cette fois d'une larme de bonheur et il put apercevoir que Dumbledore avait également les yeux pétillants.

Alors Harry sentit un main lui agripper la manche de sa chemise et il se retourna pour apercevoir Drago, la main tendue vers lui et un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ha…Harry, » bredouilla t-il la gorge sèche de ne pas avoir bu depuis si longtemps

Harry sourit largement et se précipita vers Drago pour l'étreindre.

« Drago ! Comment te sens tu ?

- Comme quelqu'un qu'on envoi valser contre un mur. » répondit il avec toujours son léger sourire.

Sentant qu'il était de trop, Dumbledore prit congé des deux amants qui se retrouvaient comme après une longue séparation.

« Drago, si tu savais comme j'ai eut peur de te perdre.

- Moi aussi Harry. J'ai eut peur de ne pas pouvoir te demander.

- Me demander ? interrogea Harry intrigué. Me demander quoi ?

- Te demander si tu voulais m'épouser… »

Harry laissa les mots couler dans ses oreilles et il laissa à son cerveau le temps d'en comprendre la signification. Puis un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue avant de tomber sur le visage de Drago. Et dans un souffle il répondit :

« Oui ! »

* * *

_Hé voilà ! J'ai eut du mal a écrire ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout pleins._

_La semaine prochaine se sera le chapitre 16 appelé « Un Seringa blanc »_

_Vous me laissez une petite review ?_

_Gros bisouxx_

_Dopamine_

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

**Pour des raisons personnelles je ne serais pas disponible le mercredi 30 Novembre (date de sortie de Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu pour ceux qui aurait oublié) et le mercredi 07 Décembre. C'est pourquoi exceptionnellement le chapitre 16 sera en ligne mardi 19 Novembre et le chapitre 17 le mardi 06 Décembre . Merci de votre compréhension**

**RAR** :

**Vif d'or** : kikoo. Là je te promet que ca coupera plus n'importe comment pour cette fiction ! Je te le jure sur la tête de mon Ryry d'amour ! Merci pour ta review. Bisouxx

**Namyothis** : Salut ! Sache que je n'ai rien contre Sardou au contraire, j'adore mais l'entendre toute à journée tellement fort qu'on ne peut même pas regarder la tête sans continuer de l'entendre là c'est chiant ! Mais je suis civilisé et je ne vais pas tuer ma voisine pour autant … quoique ! En tout cas merci de me lire et de me reviewer. Bisouxx

**Yukikawaii-chan** : salut ! Quoi ? tu voulais encore que Harry se fasse violer ? rhooo tu es pire que moi dit donc ! Je la trouve déjà pas mal dark cette fiction. Lol. Oui j'adore utiliser des comparaisons quand j'écris. J'en glisse souvent dans mes chapitres d'ailleurs. Je suis contente que la suite te plaise toujours autant. Je te fais un gros bisouxx et a bientôt.

**Rosenoire** : Salut ! J'ai une nouvelle lectrice fidèle à ce que je vois ! Super ! Alors soit la bienvenue dans la Dopasphère ! Pourquoi ce titre ? Rape me signifie « viol moi » en anglais et je l'ai choisi parce que je trouve qu'il résume assez bien cette fiction très dark. Ca pourrait être les pensée de Drago pour Harry ou celle de Lucius qui utilise le sexe comme une arme redoutable … Enfin c'est une chanson que j'ai beaucoup écouté à la période où j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction et c'est en l'écoutant que j'arrivais à me mettre dans les conditions idéale pour écrire des chapitres aussi sombre que les premiers. Voina ! Bisouxxxxxxx et à mardi prochain (ou à vendredi pour l'Inacceptable)

**Jessy **: Salut ! Hummm Il est vrai qu'un Lucius Malefoy hystérique ca fait un très bon combustible … Je devrait peut être m'en procurer un pour ma cheminée afin de réchauffer mes longues soirées d'hiver ! Oué c'est vrai que Harry aurait pu se défouler sur Nott et Rockwood seulement voilà, je n'y ai pas pensé ! lol ! Je ne suis pas comme Téfal, je ne pense pas à tout ! mdr ! Voilà que je commence a raconter n'importe quoi … c'est parce que j'ai faim ca ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et ta fidélité. Bisouxxxx et à la semaine prochaine

**Miss-booyaka** : Un fusil de chasse dis tu ? et qui en sera la proie ? je parie que c'est Lucius Malefoy ! Hein… c'était moi qui était visé ! Méchante va ! Toujours est il que je te remercie pour ta review. Ce chapitre est plus calme n'est ce pas ? Moins gore également. A la semaine prochaine. Bisouxx

**Marion-moune** : Salut ! Oui tu peux faire une danse de joie maintenant que Lucius est partie dans une galaxie loin, très très loin (In a galaxy far far away…. Tatatataaaaaaa générique de star wars) Je suis toute contente aujourd'hui et je délire dans mes rar… faut que je me fasse soigner. En tout cas merci pour ta review. Gros bisouxxx

**Esmeralda **: Dopamine se planque dans un coin ! C'est bon ? je peux sortir où tu veux encore me tuer ? rhoo tu avouera que cette fois ci je n'ai pas coupé à la n'imp ! Ca mérite au moins une félicitions ca ! Je deviens une authorine très sage comme une image. Et puis pour Séverus il est très gentil aussi dans cette fiction. C'est un perso que j'aime bien (en dehors des livres de Rowling !). Gros bisouxx et a bientôt

**Egwene Al Verde** : Oh ce n'est pas que tu as pas le droit de me tuer mais réfléchi une minute : si tu me tue, comment te procureras tu la suite ? je serait toi j'attendrait que la fiction soit finie pour me tuer, ca serait moins frustrant non ? Enfin… si tu pouvais m'épargner je t'en serai reconnaissante tout de même. Lol. Merci pour ta review et à très bientôt

**La-shinegami** : kikoo la cocotte. Tu aimerais être à ma place ? Ca peut s'arranger si tu veux ! je te laisse ma place disons… le premier week end de décembre soit celui de la sortie de HP4 ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal ce week end (certainement parce que c'est the panik au cinéma …. ) je te jure j'en fais même des cauchemar la nuit ! mdr. Bref oui j'ai écrit les chapitres de Rape me à l'avance ce qui explique que je les publie très vite … lol. Je te fais un énorme bisouxx. A bientôt

**Garla sama** : Oh ! non jamais ne n'aurait tué Harry ou Dray. Je les aime beaucoup trop pour oser faire cela. C'est vrai que les auteurs ont un pouvoir entre leur mains et d'écrire des fanfiction ca permet de mettre un tout petit peu à la place de JK Rowling qui est la seule et unique à tenir à vie de tout les personnage au bout de ses doigts. Une fois elle a déclarer à la presse qu'elle « pouvait torturer Harry comme elle voulait si l'envie lui prenait ». J'avais été choqué de cette phrase et je me surprend à faire la même chose avec mes fictions. Et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas désagréable …. Merci de me lire et de me reviewer. Bisouxxx

**Ishtar205** : Kikoo. Je répond à ta question par un grand NON ! Hého je suis super douillette alors ne vas pas me mutiler quand même… mais je m'excuse encore une fois pour avoir était méchante dans le chapitre précédant. Maintenant je te demanderai « alors, Heureuse ? » lol Bah oui tu vois il n'est pas mort le petit Séverus ! héhé. Tout comme toi, j'aime bien quand Harry n'a pas besoin de baguette ca laisse plus de liberté à la magie je trouve. Merci et gros bisouxx.

**Artémis** : mais oui, il ne faut pas être si pressée ! la voilà enfin la suite ! mdr . Tu as vu, elle est beaucoup moins noire que les autres chapitre hein ? a mardi prochain. Bisouxx

**Zaika** : merci pour le compliment, j'aime qu'on me dise que je suis sadique ! Bisouxx et a très bientôt

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** : salut ! Hé tu m'enterre Séverus un peu vite dis donc ! Je ne pense pas que notre maître des potions apprécie de se retrouver enterrer vivant ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et a très bientôt

**Satya** : salut ! La suite comme d'habitude mercredi prochain. Gros gros bisouxx et a bientôt


	16. Un Seringa Blanc

**Chapitre 16** : Un Seringa Blanc 

Aujourd'hui était le jour de l'enterrement de Ron et Harry avait eut du mal à accepter de se rendre à la cérémonie. Il se sentait encore coupable du meurtre de son meilleur ami et il n'osait surtout pas devoir affronter la famille Weasley. En particulier Molly Weasley qui l'avait toujours considéré comme son propre fils. Quelle serait sa réaction quand elle verrait la personne responsable de l'assassinat de son plus jeune garçon.

Mais Drago qui était sortit de l'hôpital trois jours plus tôt avait empoigné Harry fermement et lui avait répété au moins une vingtaine de fois qu'il n'était pas responsable et qu'il se devait de participer à cet hommage pour l'homme qui avait partagé tant d'années avec lui et qui fut son meilleurs ami. C'était un devoir et en aucun cas il devait refuser de s'y rendre.

Hermione avait reçu une autorisation spéciale lui permettant de quitter son lit pendant deux heures pour assister aux funérailles du père de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à Harry lui disant qu'elle ne lui en voulait nullement et que s'il désirer prononcer quelques mots à l'enterrement de Ron c'était tout à fait possible.

L'enterrement devait avoir lieu dans un petit cimetière lugubre près du Terrier et Harry pensait que c'était absolument ce qu'aurait désiré Ron.

Vêtu d'un austère costume noir et d'un manteau de la même couleur, Harry tenait le bras de Drago et écoutait le prêtre réciter les différents psaumes et évangiles relatif à la cérémonie. Le prêtre était vêtu d'une écharpe mauve, la couleur de la mort paraît-il, et après avoir fini son monologue il invita diverses personnes à rendre hommage à Ron.

Parmi celles-ci Harry reconnu Hermione, Madame Weasley et Dumbledore, tous vêtu de noir et prononçant des mots gentils à l'intention du défunt.

Harry quant à lui avait préféré ne pas s'exprimer en publique. Il avait apporter avec lui une branche de Seringa blanc qu'il serait dans sa main libre alors que l'autre s'accrochait désespérément à Drago. La tension était palpable dans ce cimetière sinistre. Elle était lourde pour Harry et il sentait ses yeux le brûler quant le cercueil brun descendit doucement dans la terre.

Harry voyait son regard s'embuer alors que des fous rire partagés avec Ron lui revinrent en mémoire. Tant de souvenir en commun, des bons comme des mauvais mais qui avaient tous leur importance dans la mémoire de l'ancien Gryffondor. Au moins, il lui restait Hermione pour les partager et pour se les remémorer.

Doucement, la cérémonie prit fin et chaque personne présente jeta dans sur le cercueil un objet pouvant accompagner Ron vers son ultime voyage. Celui dont on ne revenait pas.

Harry attendit que cette procession prenne fin pour se retrouver enfin seul avec Ron. Il demanda gentiment à Drago s'il pouvait le laisser quelques instants et celui-ci acquiesça avant de s'éloigner.

Harry s'assit sur le sol, entre les fleurs mortuaires, pour faire face à celui qui fut son meilleur ami.

_« Salut Ron , bredouilla t-il la gorge nouée. Ca me fait bizarre d'être là tu sais ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire ou quoi faire. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise. »_

Harry s'interrompit et sentit le seringa qu'il avait apporté.

_« Tiens, je t'ai apporté une branche de seringa blanc. … enfin voilà quoi !_

_Tu dois probablement me trouver stupide de t'apporter une fleur. Te connaissant tu aurais préféré un bon Chocogrenouille ou un paquet de Patacitrouille. En fait c'est une plante qui symbolise le souvenir éternel. C'est peut être ma façon de te dire que je ne t'oublierai jamais…»_

Harry s'arrêta un instant et lança la fleur sur le cercueil.

_« Je suis venu te demander pardon. Pardon pour ne pas avoir réussi à te sauver alors que tu as longtemps risqué ta vie pour moi. Et pardon encore pour avoir conduit Lucius Malefoy jusqu'à chez toi et … »_

Un sanglot brisa la voix de Harry et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles

_« … et aussi pour ne pas avoir eut le temps de te remercier pour tous les bons moments vécus ensemble à Poudlard et ailleurs. »_

Harry essuya ses joues mais de nouvelles larmes vinrent les mouiller davantage.

_« Tu veux que je te raconte un truc qui va te faire marrer ? Drago et moi allons nous marier l'année prochaine. »_

Harry eut un faible sourire et reprit.

_« Oh ! je te permet pas de dire ça de lui ! Il est très sympa tu sais. J'aurais seulement aimé que vous appreniez à mieux vous connaître. »_

Harry ferma les yeux un instant et renifla doucement avant de continuer.

_« Oh et puis je penses qu'Hermione te l'a déjà dit mais tu vas être papa ! C'est un petit garçon d'après ce que je sais et elle veux absolument l'appeler Ronald Junior. C'est horrible fais lui changer de prénom mon vieux ! »_

Un petit rire résonna au travers les sanglots et les larmes.

_« Oui Ron, tu n'avais pas besoin de me le demander. Je prendrais soins de ton fils. Je t'en fais la promesse. »_

Harry entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et il essuya ses joues d'un revers de manche.

_« Je vais devoir te laisser mon vieux mais je reviendrai souvent te faire un coucou. »_

Puis il ajouta comme s'il avait oublié.

_« Oh… je voulait te dire aussi que … que je t'aime Ron et que je ne t'oublierai jamais. »_

Puis Harry sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna. A sa grande surprise ce n'était pas Drago qui lui faisait face mais Madame Weasley.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise devant le visage de cette femme, de cette mère où la peine et la détresse était visible. Néanmoins il se releva et la femme le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte qu'Harry n'attendait pas.

« Harry Chéri, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Nous t'aimons comme notre fils et dans cet accident rien n'est de ta faute. Nous t'avons toujours aimé comme un fils Harry et nous t'aimerons toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Harry ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte autour de Molly Weasley comme pour la remercier de ces quelques paroles. Comme pour lui faire comprendre que lui l'aimait comme un fils aime sa mère.

Sans interrompre son étreinte il ouvrit les yeux et vit au loin Hermione serrée dans les bras de Drago.Elle regardait Harry et lui souriait malgré les larmes nimbant ses joues rougies. Et dans cette étreinte d'amour et de tristesse confondue, Harry remercia sa bonne étoile pour avoir placé la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermionesur son passage.

* * *

_Kikoo._

_Je distribue gratuitement des mouchoirs pour toutes personnes ayant une transpiration abondante des yeux ou une hémorragie lacrymale !_

_Non, non non ce n'est pas encore la fin de cette fiction même si elle n'est pas très loin je dois bien vous l'avouer._

_Le chapitre 17 sera donc l'avant dernier chapitre. Il portera le nom de « Négociations et Retrouvailles »_

_Prenez soins de vous et à la semaine prochaine._

_Bisouxx_

_Dopamine_

**_"Voilà ! c'est ta faute ! t'as réussi a me faire pleurer ! "(petite note adorable de ma Bl à savoir La-shinegami que j'ai laissé pour la remercier de toute sa patience et de sa rapidité extraordinaire !) _**

**RAR Pour les personnes non inscrits sur le site : **

**Miss Booyaka** : la métaphore de Lucius en morceau de viande grillée m'a fait sourire … j'ai vraiment trouvé ca excellent ! mdr. Merci pour ta review et a bientôt

**Jessy** : kikoo. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre. Pour le truc entre Sévy et Hermione …. Hum …. Affaire à suivre jeune fille …. ! Bisouxx et a très bientôt pour la suite

**Esmeralda** : non non non garde tes tortures pour toi car tu en auras plus besoin ! enfin pour cette fiction je voulais dire. Et oui je deviens raisonnable … c'est mon coté serdaigle qui ressort ca ! mdr. A mardi prochain. Bisouxx

**Rosenoire** : héhéééé je suis contente de t'avoir surprise avec l'idée du mariage ! mdr ! Pour le fils de Hermione ne t'en fait pas il ira très bien . Bisouxxxx

**Artemis** : Comment Herm va se comporter avec Harry … tu verra ca en tant voulu ! hihi. Bisoux et a bientôt


	17. Négociations et Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 17** : Négociations et Retrouvailles

Depuis la mort de Lucius, Harry c'était plongé dans des recherches poussées. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans les annuaires téléphoniques, les bibliothèques, les archives, les préfectures, Mairies sans oublier le fameux Ministère de la Magie.

Mais enfin ces trois longs mois de recherches venaient d'aboutir au résultat final tant attendu : l'adresse d'une maison devant laquelle il se trouvait justement.

Il s'agissait d'une maison anglaise basique, très modeste mais qui semblait toutefois confortable. Une petite maison simple dans un quartier résidentiel qui semblait très agréable à vivre avec toute cette verdure et cette végétation qui s'alignait le long des jardins.

Harry s'avança et pénétra dans l'allée de la maison où il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Il hésita un instant puis prit une grande respiration avant de frapper doucement. Puis il attendit quelque peu angoisser que quelqu'un lui réponde.

A peine quelques secondes après, il entendit un bruit de clé que l'on tourne dans une serrure puis il vit la clanche (1) se tourner pour laisser apparaître une élégante femme d'âge mure.

Elle avait de grand cheveux brun foncé qui formaient de grosses boucles lui tombant sur les épaules. Ces yeux verts, fixaient Harry sans relâche.

« Bonjour

- Vous êtes bien Madame Moyra Rogue.

- Mais qui êtes vous ? demanda la femme.

- Je suis Harry Potter, Madame, un ancien élève de votre mari et un de ses amis.

- Laissez moi. Je n'ai rien à vous dire» coupa la femme en refermant la porte.

Mais Harry parvint à bloquer cette dernière avec son pied avant d'ajouter.

« Laissez moi vous parler. C'est très important. Je vous en prie. »

A nouveau la porte s'ouvrit mais la femme n'invita pas Harry à entrer dans la maison.

« C'est Séverus qui vous envoie ?

- Non ! Il n'est pas au courant de ma visite. J'ai trouvé votre adresse après de nombreuses recherches.

- Que voulez vous ?

- J'aimerai vous parler de votre fille. Séverus est vraiment attristé de ne pas la voir et …

- Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne et je n'ai pas à me justifier ! coupa net la femme.

- Je le sais très bien Madame mais si vous consentiez à me laisser entrer on pourrait avoir une conversation entre adultes responsables. »

La femme jugea Harry du regard, se demandant si oui ou non il était raisonnable de faire entrer quelqu'un d'inconnu dans la maison. Mais le jeune homme frêle lui faisant face inspirait toute confiance et elle ouvrit en grand sa porte pour le faire pénétrer à l'intérieur de la demeure.

« Je vous préviens tout de suite qu'Eve-Lyne n'est pas ici.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous la retirer. Ne craignez rien. »

Le femme conduit Harry dans le salon où elle l'installa dans un canapé confortable. Puis elle sortit deux tasses qu'elle posa sur la table basse.

« Vous voulez un thé ? un café ?

- un thé merci »

Elle s'absenta à la cuisine laissant seul Harry dans la maison inconnue.

Ce dernier pensa que la partie n'était pas gagner et que le chemin serait encore longtemps semé d'embûches avant de pouvoir parvenir à son objectif final. Mais peu importait le temps que ça prendrait. Il y arriverait. Il en était certain.

La femme arriva les bras chargés d'un plateau qu'elle déposa sur la table basse avant de servir Harry.

« Alors, que vouliez vous me dire de si important ?

- Je voulais vous demander de laisser Séverus avoir un droit de visite sur sa fille.

- Ca il n'en est pas question ! Non seulement mon cher mari est un sorcier de pacotille mais en plus c'est un assassin ! Jamais je ne lui laisserai Eve-Lyne

- Je sais qu'il a fait des choses terribles dans sa vie mais des années à se repentir ne rachètent-ils pas ces fautes ?

- Comment pouvez vous pardonner à un homme qui a fait couler le sang

- En pensant qu'après il a sauver de nombreuses vies et qu'il regrette profondément son passé.

- C'est facile pour vous. Et puis qu'en savez vous exactement ?

- C'est moi qui ait tué l'ancien maître de Séverus et c'est lui même qui m'y a aidé.

- Vous aussi vous êtes donc un de ces sorciers ?

- Oui, Madame. Mais je suis surtout un homme qui sait ce que l'on ressent à grandir loin de ses parents. Je sais ce que peut ressentir votre fille et je sais également ce que ressent Séverus loin de sa fille.

- Hum …. Je vois que vous avez bien appris votre discours ! lança sèchement la femme.

- Certainement Madame mais uniquement dans l'intention de réparer des dégâts déjà trop conséquent. On ne peut pas séparer un père de son enfant. C'est immoral.

- Ce n'est pas un père ! C'est un vulgaire assassin …

- Non ! C'est quelqu'un de bien ! »

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa entre les deux personnes qui évitaient soigneusement de se regarder. Puis Harry termina sa tasse de thé et se leva, sentant que le moment était venu pour lui de prendre congé de son hôte.

« Je vous demande simplement d'y réfléchir Madame. Si vous ne voulez pas revoir Séverus alors rien ne vous en empêche mais laissez le au moins voir Eve-Lyne de temps en temps. »

La femme ne répondit pas et ne fit pas un geste non plus.

« Je vous laisse mes coordonnées » dit Harry en déposant une carte de visite sur la table basse avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la maison.

* * *

Harry et Drago avaient investi dans une nouvelle maison de style victorienne qui se localisait en périphérie de Londres, dans un quartier calme.

Drago était dans le jardin. Emmitouflé dans son duffle-coat noir, le visage à demi caché par une écharpe de la même couleur et les mains prisonnières de gants en laine épaisse. Il tenait à la main la laisse le reliant à un magnifique labrador couleur golden. Il s'agissait d'un animal battu qu'Harry avait absolument voulu adopter pas moins d'une semaine auparavant. Kiwi (comme l'avait baptisé Harry) sautait dans tous les sens, sentant que l'heure de se promenade quotidienne était arrivée et Drago essayait en vain de repousser l'animal surexcité.

Harry était resté dans le magnifique salon de leur maison et il regarder à travers la fenêtre son Amour et le chien s'amuser et jouer ensemble. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsque Kiwi sauta sur Drago, le renversant sur le sol enneigé de leur jardin.

Soudain la sonnerie de leur téléphone moldu se firent entendre et Harry se dépêcha d'aller répondre se demandant qui pouvait être le correspondant.

« Allo ? »

Une voix féminine se fit entendre et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine devenu subitement trop étroite pour lui permettre de respirer convenablement.

« Bonjour, Puis-je parler à Monsieur Harry Potter ?

- Oui, Madame, c'est lui même.

- C'est Moyra Rogue à l'appareil. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour apercevoir Drago jouant avec Kiwi comme un gosse. Tant pis, son Amour devrait l'attendre un peut pour aller promener le chien ensemble.

« Non Madame, vous ne me dérangez pas.

- J'ai réfléchi à notre conversation de la dernière fois. Je suis d'accord pour que Séverus voit Eve-Lyne. En revanche je ne me sens pas encore prête de le revoir. Pas pour le moment …

- Si vous voulez bien Madame, je viendrai chercher moi même Eve-Lyne à votre domicile et je la conduirait chez son père. Et en fin de journée je la vous ramenai.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais quand pensez vous l'emmener voir Séverus ?

- Samedi ? Enfin si vous n'avez rien de prévu évidemment, proposa Harry.

- Samedi me convient très bien. Il faut juste que je prépare Eve-Lyne à cette rencontre. Elle risque d'être un peu perturbée.

- Oui. Dites lui que c'est un ami de son père qui viendra la chercher.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, assura la femme à l'autre bout du combinet. Alors à Samedi Monsieur Potter ..

- Madame ! coupa Harry avant que celle-ci eut le temps de raccrocher.

- Oui ?

- Merci. Merci pour Séverus et pour votre fille également. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que la voix de la femme reprenne.

« A samedi à quatorze heure Harry. Au revoir »

Et Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il entendit le combinet de la femme raccrocher.

Le cœur léger et un sourire sur le visage, il s'empara de son manteau suspendu à la patère du hall d'entrer. Il l'enfila rapidement, noua brièvement une écharpe autour de son coup et se cacha les mains par des gants rouges avant de sortir de chez lui pour rejoindre Drago et le jeune chien dans le parc.

* * *

Dans sa maison Séverus Rogue tournait en rond depuis une bonne demi heure. Il avait reçut un appel par cheminée de Harry Potter lui demandant de ne pas quitter son domicile ce samedi après midi et de se faire élégant.

Séverus avait tout d'abord pensait à envoyer une réplique cinglante à Harry lui affirmant qu'il était toujours élégant mais il préféra lui demander le motif de cet ordre étrange. Mais son ancien élève n'avait rien voulu répondre, lui répétant seulement qu'il ne devait pas bouger de chez lui et que c'était très important.

Il était maintenant presque quatorze heure trente et Séverus faisait les cent pas dans son salon maudissant le fils Potter autant qu'il pouvait. Décidément il n'aurait donc jamais fini de lui pourrir la vie … comme son père !

Séverus c'était tout de même mis sur son trente et un ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait. Il avait revêtu son plus beau pantalon noir à pince et une chemise blanche impeccablement repassée qui contrastait magnifiquement avec ses longs cheveux noirs qu'il avait lavé avec soin et brossé méticuleusement.

Impatient Séverus approcha un fauteuil d'une fenêtre de son salon donnant sur la rue. Si Potter devait lui rendre visite, il arriverait probablement par cette direction.

Quatorze heure et quarante cinq minute.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou nom d'un Nimbus ! Séverus n'allait pas passer son après midi le nez coller contre la vitre de son salon à guetter le moindre mouvement dans la rue.

Quatorze heure cinquante.

Commence à faire chier Potter ! Et puis ce brouillard aussi ! A cause de lui Séverus arrivait à peine à distinguer la route devant l'allée de sa maison.

Quatorze heure cinquante cinq.

Bordel de crotte de sombral ! Séverus commençait à perdre sérieusement patience. Il était même pas quinze heure qu'il avait déjà envie d'étriper le fils Potter et de lui faire bouffer ses boyaux pour le laisser poireauter toute une après midi durant.

Enfin, une ombre se découpa dans le brouillard épais de la rue et Séverus se redressa sur son fauteuil. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Il ne voyait qu'une ombre noire entourée du brouillard gris.

L'ombre bougeait, se rapprochait et bientôt Séverus put distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'un homme tenant par la main …. un enfant ?

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans le corps de Séverus et ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer doucement lorsqu'il reconnu les deux silhouettes se découpant dans la brouillard.

L'une d'elle, la plus grande, était Harry Potter, emmitouflé dans un manteau noir, la tête droite, ses magnifiques yeux verts fixant un point devant lui.

La seconde silhouette, la plus petite, était celle d'une fillette n'arrivant pas à la taille de Potter. La petite fille avait un bonnet très élégant sur la tête duquel tombait ses cheveux brillants et bruns foncés formant des grosses boucles disciplinées.

Séverus n'eut aucun problème à reconnaître sa fille malgré le temps les ayant séparé et il se précipita sur le seuil de sa porte sans prendre le temps d'enfiler une veste pour le protéger du froid hivernal.

Il était sur le pas de la porte, se délectant de se spectacle qui se rapprochait de lui : son ancien élèves qu'il avait méprisé et sa petite fille qu'il avait perdu.

Alors la fillette sembla reconnaître son père l'attendant sur le pas de la porte les larmes aux yeux. Elle lâcha vivement la main de Harry et courut dans sa direction en criant des « PAPA » tout excité.

Séverus s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa fille qui lui tomba dans les bras pour un câlin dont seul son père avait le secret.

« Eve-Lyne ma chérie ! Tu m'a tellement manqué ! Comme tu es belle tu sais … »

La petite fille ne répondit pas. Des petites perles coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son papa qui lui avait tellement manqué.

Harry s'immobilisa dans le brouillard, à l'écart des tendres retrouvailles. Il regarda un moment le père et la fille s'étreindre avec amour avant de leur tourner le dos pour s'éloigner.

Après quelques pas il sentit qu'on lui attrapa le poignet et il se retourna pour faire face à Séverus qui portait sa fille dans les bras.

« Merci pour tout Harry. Merci…. »

Et Séverus tendit une main en direction de son ancien élève. Celui-ci fixa le regard noir de son professeur de collège et lui sourit largement.

C'est fou tout ce qui peut se passer avec une poignet de main. Harry eut l'impression que ces quelques secondes resteraient à jamais fixées dans sa mémoire. Par cette main tendue, son ancien professeur lui demandait pardon pour ses actions passées, il le remerciait et il lui ouvrait le cercle très fermé de son amitié. Et Harry venait d'accepter tout ceci en serrant chaleureusement la main de l'homme qui fut son maître de potion et un profond soutient pendant des périodes plus sombres.

Harry laissa ensuite Séverus et sa fille fêter leur retrouvailles comme il se devait. La boucle était enfin bouclée. Il pouvait maintenant penser à être heureux avec Drago et ce bonheur là, personne ne pourrait plus jamais venir l'entacher.

* * *

(1) clanche : Patois employé notamment en Lorraine (région de l'est de la France). Une clanche est une poignée de porte. On peut ainsi utiliser le verbe « clancher une porte ».

Ce chapitre était l'avant dernier de cette fiction. Le chapitre que je posterai la semaine prochaine sera constitué comme un long épilogue. Il portera le titre de « Union Sacrée »

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre impression sur ce chapitre.

A la semaine prochaine.

Dopamine.

**Pour cause d'un changement imprévu de mon emploi du temps je me vois dans l'obligation de poster mes chapitres aujourd'hui lundi si je veux etre dans les délais. Cependant je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir faire de RAR cette semaine. Je vous promet que ca ne se produira plus**.


	18. L'Union Sacrée

Chapitre 18 : L'union Sacrée

Le jardin verdoyant de la maison de Harry et Drago était décoré de bancs drapés de blanc pour célébrer cette cérémonie de l'amour. Au bout de cette allée de bancs en bois décorés se tenait un prête lui même vêtu de sa toge immaculée. C'était une vieille connaissance de Drago et il avait était surpris et honoré de pouvoir célébrer l'union de Drago et d'Harry.

D'un commun accord ils avaient décidé de garder ce mariage loin des médias et des grattes papiers du monde de la magie. Ils voulaient avoir simplement la compagnie de leurs amis, ceux qui avaient partagés leur vie et ses moments de douleur et de joie.

Depuis que Lucius Malefoy n'était plus de ce monde Harry et Drago avaient pu enfin vivre leur amour au grand jour et ils avaient même lancé une procédure juridique afin de pouvoir adopter et chérir un enfant. Harry disait souvent que c'était pour donner à cet enfant tout l'amour qu'il n'avait pas eut étant gamin. Et de l'amour, cet enfant n'en manquerait pas dans cette famille.

En y pensant avec beaucoup de recule, Harry se disait que sa séquestration était peut être un mal pour un bien. Car même s'il avait vécu un enfer pendant quelques jours qui lui parurent une éternité, ca lui avait permis de rencontrer Drago et de vivre avec lui une histoire presque magique. Une histoire respirant le bonheur depuis maintenant un an que le paternel de la famille Malefoy avait rejoint Lucifer.

Harry était dans la chambre de sa maison en compagnie de Hermione et l'aidait à nouer son nœud papillon.

« Harry arrête de gigoter sinon je n'y arriverai jamais !

- J'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi ! » répondit-il en souriant

Hermione avait accouché d'un petit garçon qui avait maintenant six mois. Elle ne l'avait finalement pas appelé Ronald Junior (au grand soulagement de Harry qui était le parrain de ce petit bout de chou ) mais Mark.

« Tu es nerveux Harry ?

- J'ai connu bien pire tu sais. Alors ca va ! »

Harry rajuster son nœud papillon que la jeune femme venait de lui attacher puis il enfila la veste blanc cassé assorti à son costume.

« Et toi comment ca va avec Mark ?

- Ca va bien. Séverus m'aide beaucoup.

- wouhouuu Séverus ! »

Hermione rougit lorsque Harry la taquina.

« Non il n'y a rien. C'est juste une aide précieuse et un soutien que j'apprécie

- Moué …. On va dire ca comme ca hein !

- Harry …

- Allez arrête 'Mione tout le monde a vu que Séverus et toi vous êtes plus que de simples amis.

- …. Tu va me trouver horrible de sortir avec un autre homme après ce qui est arrivé à Ron hein ?

- Non. Au contraire

- C'est que… Depuis le Manoir, Séverus me rendait beaucoup visite et je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il se plaisait à nous le faire croire à Poudlard

- Oui. C'est quelqu'un de génial sur qui on peut compter

- Et puis pour Mark c'est bien aussi. Même si je ne veux pas qu'il oublie son père je pense qu'une présence masculine à ses cotés c'est …

- Hermione … Arrête de te justifier. Je te comprends parfaitement et tu as bien raison. Ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec Séverus que tu oubliera Ron ca j'en suis persuadé.

- Merci Harry. J'en attendais pas moins de toi.

- Qu'est ce qu'en dis Molly ?

- A ma grande surprise elle est aussi de ton avis. Et je pense qu'elle apprécie Séverus également »

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient devenus pétillants et elle sourit à Harry avant de lui tirer la langue en lui faisant un clin d'œil comme elle le faisait au temps de Poudlard.

« Allez Harry je vais y aller. La cérémonie va commencer.

- Tu crois que Dray est prêt ? »

Hermione lui sourit et lui dit

« Tu n'as qu'a regarder par la fenêtre … »

Puis elle s'éclipsa de la chambre laissant Harry seul.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et y colla son visage pour regarder ce qui se passait dans le jardin. Au dehors tous les invités étaient installés et ne semblaient attendre que lui alors qu'au devant de cette foule d'amis et de connaissances Drago parfaitement sublime regardait sa montre anxieusement.

Harry sourit, ferma les boutons de son complet écru et sortit de la chambre pour descendre les escaliers et se rendre dans le jardin.

Quand il ouvrit la porte donnant sur l'extérieur, Kiwi se précipita sur Harry en jappant et en remuant la queue. Aux aboiements du chien toute l'assemblée se retourna pour admirer Harry dans son superbe costume, un sourire accroché sur son visage resplendissant.

Il gratifiant le chien d'une petite caresse sur la tète et commença son chemin dans l'allée des bancs où tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui.

Dans l'assistance il remarqua Molly Weasley et le reste de sa famille sur son trente et un. La sorcière replète était d'une élégance particulière et ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Elle avait l'impression de marier un de ses fils et c'était un très grand bonheur pour cette femme si proche de sa famille.

Harry continua a avancer dans les rangs et aperçu ses anciens camarades de dortoir chez Gryffondor. Néville Londubat tenait fermement Ginny par la taille alors que Seamus Finnigam siffla sans retenu lorsque Harry arriva à sa hauteur.

Harry avait l'impression de voire toute sa vie défiler lentement devant lui. Toutes ses personnes qui ont partagés des moments avec lui, qui ont connu ses souffrances et ses plus grandes joies. Ces personnes si cher à son cœur qu'ils soient de simples amis ou des personnes beaucoup plus intimes.

Harry continua sa progression sur le chemin qui le mènerait à son Amour. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans cette allée de bancs décorés depuis des heures et des heures.

Il passa devant Hermione et sourit largement quand il remarqua que la jeune femme tenait dans sa mains douce celle beaucoup plus calleuse de Séverus Rogue. Juste à coté d'eux Eve-Lyne était tout simplement magnifique. Quand Harry arriva à sa hauteur la fillette lui fit un petit signe de la main lui lâcha un petit « Wow comme tu es beau ! » qui fit rit doucement le futur marié.

Enfin, il arriva a la hauteur de Drago et lui fit face en lui offrant son sourire le plus charmeur. Drago était également magnifique sans son costume de fête qu'il avait choisit. Il était a la fois élégant et attirant et Harry se surprit à languir la fin de la cérémonie afin de pouvoir le lui enlever lors de leur nuit de noce.

Le prête s'approcha des futurs mariés et Harry se mit devant Drago afin de lui faire face en lui lançant un sourire charmant.

« Drago, Je te connaît depuis que tu es petit et c'est avec une immense joie qu'en ce jour de printemps je vais célébrer ton union avec Harry Potter. Harry, Vous pouvez réciter votre serment »

Harry s'éclaircit la voix et commença à réciter le serment qu'il avait longuement appris par cœur

« … De cette main je te promet fidélité. Ma Lumière guidera tes pas et tes yeux dicterons la main pour écrire notre histoire. Sous le témoignage de Dieu, je te demande, Drago Malefoy, de devenir ma moitié. »

Les joues rosies de Harry lui donnaient un charme irrésistible et Drago pris l'alliance en or blanc que lui apporta Séverus Rogue qui était le témoin du mariage

« Harry, Par cet anneau je te prends pour époux et te promet fidélité, assistance et amour. Je porterai ton nom en gage de cet amour qui nous unis et te chérirai jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Drago passa alors l'alliance gravée au doigt de la main droite de Harry. Puis ce dernier glissa à son tour un anneau identique à la main de Drago.

Le prêtre s'approcha d'eux et leur mis une main sur les épaules

« Harry Potter, souhaitez vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Drago Malefoy ici présent et promettez vous de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, répondit Harry avec un sourire plein de bonheur

- Drago Malefoy, souhaitez vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Harry Potter ici présent et promettez vous de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Bien sure … Oui !

- Les mariés peuvent s'embrasser ! »

Harry et Drago s'embrasèrent d'un baiser passionné. Leur langues s'entremêlèrent pour un danse qu'elles seules connaissaient. C'est alors qu'une nuée de papillons multicolores s'échappèrent de nul part pour tourbillonner autour d'eaux avant de s'envoler vers les invités qui applaudissaient et sifflaient avec force.

Alors que tout autour d'eux paraissait s'évanouir, paraissait invisible, Drago et Harry continuaient sans interruption leur baiser qu'ils auraient souhaité éternel. Ils espéraient que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais et que toujours ils soient enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ce baiser était bien plus important que toutes les cérémonies possibles. Bien plus important que toutes ces alliances et belles paroles. C'était pour eux la promesse silence que jamais rien ne pourrait les séparer…même pas la mort !

**°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤ FIN ¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°**

* * *

_Voilà. C'est avec ce chapitre que s'achève cette fiction appelée Rape Me._

_C'est ma première fiction et c'est non sans un pincement au cœur que je relis ce dernier chapitre. Je sait bien que ce n'est qu'une fiction mais mine de rien ca représente beaucoup à mes yeux._

_Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir reviewer._

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne continuation. Peut être vous reverrai-je sur d'autres fictions. Qui sait ?_

_Prenez soin de vous_

_Au Revoir_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les non inscrits au site** :

**Esméralda** : Merci tout plein pour ta lecture et tes compliments. Oui, ma maladie de sadique se guerri petit a petit ! mdr. Je t'embrasse et te remercie encore

**Jessy **: kikoo. Oui Jessy c'est avec un très gros pincement au cœur que je publie ce dernier chapitre. Rape Me était ma première fiction et j'ai vraiment pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que tu auras pris se même plaisir à la lire. Bisoux et merci

**Rosenoire** : kikoo. Oui … dernier chapitre c'est trop snif ! Mais je te retrouverai tous les mercredi et vendredi pour Harry un demi (qui touche a sa fin aussi ) et l'Inacceptable qui elle ne fait que commencer ! Bisouxxxx et a bientôt

**Nila** : Oui le chapitre était très court mais une semaine … ce n'est pas la mer a boire comme attente non ? mdr. Merci beaucoup et a très bientôt j'espère

**Miss-booyaka** : Oui, moi aussi j' aurai aimé continuer cette fiction mais elle n' »aurait plus vraiment de rapport avec l'histoire qui est celle d'un Harry se sortant de la galère. Je te remercie pour tes reviews et ta lecture. Bisouxx

**Garla sama** : kikoo. Tu es toute pardonnée la miss. J'espère que cette fin saura te plaire. A très bientôt et merci d'avoir lu cette fiction


End file.
